I Like You, Natsume-oniisan
by Crimson Knights
Summary: "Stop saying these things so casually. Don't you even feel embarrassed by saying these all the time? You know it. No matter how much you love me, we can never be together. I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings because we are siblings!"
1. Chapter 1: Siblings

**********Note(s):  
**

**1) Any familiar or similar events in this story are not related to any real life people or events at all. They are purely coincidental.  
**

**2) Certain parts of this story might be confusing due to some characters' conflicting feelings within themselves.**

**************3) Some of the characters' personalities are altered to match with the flow of this story. E.g. (_Spoiler Alert!_) Mikan is quite rebellious **************** in the later part of this story**, while Luna who will also appear in the later part of this story is a very loving and kind person.

**************4) Most of you might be wondering why the title is somewhat similar to my '****I Like You, Mikan-sensei**' fanfic. Well, that is because this story is like a parallel story to it, except that this story has no school politics.  


**************************Disclaimer: I don't own either Gakuen Alice or its characters, except for this story plot.**

* * *

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

_'I'm sorry. I can't make it for today's date because I have realised that I am in love with him. -Mikan'_

_"Oh, you came. It's a little unexpected though."_

_"Yeah," she gave him a smile which could make his heart melt anytime._

_"What about your date?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_He shrugged cluelessly._

_She took out a miniature tank, a precious old toy which held so many memories of their childhood and their hidden feelings for each other, and waved it in the air._

_"Before you leave, let me tell you something."_

_He looked at her curiously as she brought the miniature tank close to her chest. Her gaze softened with tears in her eyes._

_"I love you, Natsume."_

* * *

Chapter 1: Siblings

It was a beautiful morning and the orphanage was bustling with different activities. Young children were playing in the small playground while slightly older kids playing chess or board games under the morning sun to keep themselves entertained. There were some children sitting at the side of the garden watching the others play or chatting among themselves. Either way, they were pretty much relaxed during the weekends.

The rattling of the old heavy gates disturbed the children and, all of them immediately stopped whatever they were doing and looked up. They saw a couple walking into the orphanage and closed the gates behind them. It was rare to see visitors or adults other than the nuns who looked after them. The children were afraid of the strangers so they quickly hurried off into the orphanage to hide themselves.

The couple entered into the orphanage and stood next to a counter which was near to the entrance. A nun strode to the counter and smiled gently at them.

"Good morning. Welcome to St. Mary Orphanage. What can I help you?"

The couple looked at each other and then the lady spoke, "Good morning. I'm Misaki Harada and the man next to me is my husband, Tsubasa Andou. Yesterday, we made a call about adopting a child from here so today we are choosing the child."

The nun recalled about their conversion over the phone the day before and immediately said, "Sure. Take your time to see which child you want to adopt. Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I want a boy," Tsubasa replied. "Is there any boy here around the age of ten to twelve?"

"There are quite a few boys of these ages. Follow me and I will show them to you," the nun said warmly and led the couple the way to a small room.

The small room was filled with boys watching cartoon and some were making a ruckus in the room. Tsubasa flinched at the disorderly manner of the room but it could not be helped since he was here to adopt a child. Just then, a boy with raven hair caught his eye. That young lad was sitting at the side of the room writing something on a book. Tsubasa walked into the room, together with his wife Misaki, and approached that boy. He stooped to see what the boy was writing and he saw mathematical equations writing all over the place.

Curious, Tsubasa asked, "Hey, what are you doing? Today is Sunday. Aren't you off to play with your friends?"

The boy looked up and shook his head in disapproval.

"I am studying and I can't play either," he explained.

Misaki looked at the boy pitifully and asked, "Why is that so? Those boys don't include you in their fun?"

He shook his head again and answered with a small smile, "No, Ma'am. I want to study well and go to a very good middle school next year. Time is very precious."

Misaki was astounded by his response and almost immediately, she liked this boy as she could tell that this boy was very clever, well-organised and polite despite how young he was. He had a goal in his mind and was driven by it.

As if Tsubasa could read Misaki's mind, he turned to ask the nun who was behind them all these while, "I like this boy. What is his name?"

The nun seemed delighted and answered happily, "His name is Natsume Hyuuga. He is going to be twelve years old next month. He is always studying but of course, he knows how to balance with his studies and games well."

"So I assume that he has good time management," Tsubasa mused with a grin. "I've decided to adopt him. Is that alright, Misaki?"

Misaki nodded in agreement. The nun smiled while looking at the blushing Natsume who was not used to people complimenting him. She bent down and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Good for you, Natsume-kun. You are given a home by these kind adults," she said and stood up. "Andou-san, please follow me to sign the papers. Natsume-kun, please pack up your belongings. Your new parents will pick you up after they are done."

Natsume nodded and scurried away into his bunk with his book clutching tightly in his hand. The adults walked in the counter and began their paper work. After signing the papers, they walked around the orphanage idly, waiting for Natsume to get ready with his stuffs.

While walking in the garden, they saw a young brunette watering the flowers. She was the only one there as most of the children had run and hiden themselves. The brunette walked clumsily to the next pot of flowers and watered them while humming a tune happily. Misaki found this girl adorable but she decided to ignore her instead.

Suddenly, the young girl tripped on a rock and fell down with a loud thud. Startled, Misaki ran towards her.

"Are you all right?" Misaki asked worriedly while trying to help the girl up.

The girl looked at Misaki with teary eyes but she immediately replaced her sad face with a large beam and said, "I'm fine!"

The girl stood up by herself but her left knee was bleeding. However, that girl moved forward to pick up her watering can which had flown away from her hands when she had tripped earlier.

Tsubasa stood next to Misaki who seemed to be carefully observing this girl and whispered, "Misaki, don't tell me you want this girl instead."

"I like her too. She is so adorable and strong. Girls like her will never give up easily in life. Tsubasa, would you mind if Natsume-kun has a younger sister?"

"I don't mind at all. After all, I think Natsume might need someone to help him to open up more. He seems like an introvert."

Misaki hugged Tsubasa and chirped, "Thank you! I have always wanted a girl!"

"If you want a girl, you should have said so."

"But you wanted a boy and I guess boys are not bad either. So I agreed with you."

"So now, let's talk to the nun again," Tsubasa suggested and both of them walked back into the orphanage.

The nun looked at the couple as they approached her.

"Sister, we would like to adopt one more child," Misaki said. "We just saw her in the garden watering some flowers. She has brown hair, slightly darker than mine."

"Oh! That girl is Mikan Sakura. She is only four years old. She loves to help me out in the orphanage. Do you really want her?"

"Yes," both of them replied.

The nun took out the papers to let them fill in while she went to look for Mikan. When she finally found her in the washroom cleaning up her own wound, she told that girl the good news but much to her dismay, the girl burst into tears instead.

"I don't want to leave here!" Mikan cried and swung her hands and legs about in the air.

She practically rolled on the floor, dismissing the fact that it was unhygienic to lay on the floor of a restroom.

The nun comforted Mikan, "Look here, Dear. Be a good girl and I am sure that your new parents will take you back here once in a while to visit us. I will give you some sweets if you promise me that you will go with your new parents."

Upon hearing the word 'sweets', Mikan became excited and stopped bawling, "Okay!"

Then, the little girl ran out of the restroom to pack her things too. The nun shook her head and chuckled to herself. She would definitely miss Mikan who was her favourite child as she was the only one who always helped her with gardening and simple chores like sweeping the floor.

Almost less than fifteen minutes, Mikan had already got ready with her little bag pack filled with her things and a teddy bear in her small hand. She skipped to the nun who was at the counter with the couple.

"Mikan-chan, these two lovely people will be your new parents from today onwards," the nun said as she took out a big packet of sweets and handed it to Mikan. "Be a good girl and listen to them, okay?"

Little Mikan cuddled her bear and the packet of sweets affectionately and chirped, "Okay!"

Mikan looked at Tsubasa and Misaki with a curious look on her face. She had forgotten who they were, though they did meet in the garden earlier on. Misaki smiled sweetly at Mikan and carried her up.

"Mikan-chan, please wait a moment. Your new older brother will appear anytime soon," Misaki whispered.

Just then, Natsume appeared with a large school bag and a few plastic bags dangling around the side of his bag.

He strode clumsily towards the counter and apologised, "Sorry, Sir and Ma'am. I had a lot of things to pack."

Tsubasa raised his eyebrows and laughed, "I can tell that. You look as if you are going for camping or to a war."

Mikan giggled and this caught Natsume's attention. He stared at her in surprise as he recognised her as the one who loved helping the nuns out everyday. They had not really talked to each other but only for that one time when Mikan volunteered to sweep the boys' bunk and he happened to be in there playing with his miniature tanks on his bed alone. While she was sweeping the floor, she had accidentally tripped over some boys' clothes which were lying on the floor and cried loudly. She had startled him and he had tried to comfort her until she stopped. Feeling guilty that his roommates were very irresponsible, he had helped her out to sweep their room clean and after that, she thanked him before running away. That incident had happened a year ago and he knew that Mikan had probably forgotten about it.

"Natsume, this girl will be your sister from now on," Tsubasa announced.

Natsume nodded as he somehow guessed that this couple had adopted two children from here and greeted Mikan with a small wave, "Hello! I'm Natsume."

"Hello, Onii-san! I'm Mikan!" she introduced herself excitedly.

The word 'onii-san' made him happy. It felt like he was going to have a great company from then on and he felt a little grown up with some responsibilities as an older brother. He gave her a small smile and she returned him an even larger beam which made her even more adorable than before.

Tsubasa helped to carry Natsume's bag and held onto Natsume's hand.

"Let's go to your new home," Tsubasa said and he led the new family to his car.

Mikan waved to the nun with tears in her eyes and got into the car with Natsume sitting beside her. She looked at the packet of sweets and hugged it again before opening them. Grabbing out a few sweets, she kindly gave one to Misaki and Tsubasa each. She handed one to Natsume too but he seemed to hesitate.

"Onii-san, don't you want any sweets?" Mikan asked sadly. "It's nice."

"It's yours, right? I shouldn't be taking it," Natsume replied and looked away.

Mikan pouted and brought the sweet closer to him.

"Then, it's yours now because I give it to you!" she said with another grin on her chubby face.

Misaki turned her head around and laughed, "Natsume-kun, just take it. She just wants to share her joy with us. Am I right, Mikan-chan?"

"Yes!" Mikan shouted happily.

Natsume stared at her small face and got amazed as to how fast this girl could change her mood. One moment, she looked as if she wanted to cry and the next moment, she was happy and excited to share her sweets with others. He chuckled and took the sweet from her hand.

"Thank you," he spoke softly and threw the sweet into his mouth.

Upon seeing him sucking on the sweet with a delighted face, she chirped, "You're welcome, Onii-san!"

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading '****I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**'. Please review. I don't mind criticisms but they have to be constructive. A simple review is more than welcomed! I wish to get at least _5 reviews_ before continuing to the next chapter. Thank you! :)

******************I hope you can also read my other fanfics too! :D**  



	2. Chapter 2: New Home

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Home

"Before I allow you to unpack your stuffs, we would like to discuss a few things with the both of you," Tsubasa proclaimed and sat down on his crouch. "Come and sit down, kids."

Mikan sat next to Misaki while Natsume sat next Tsubasa.

Tsubasa started, "Firstly, you will be called Natsume Andou and Mikan Andou from now on."

"Why?" Mikan blurted with a sad face. "I don't know how to write 'Andou' but I only know how to write 'Sakura'."

Misaki patted gently on her head and replied, "Don't worry. We will teach you how to write that. Actually, we don't want all of us to feel awkward when we step out to the society with different surnames and furthermore, we are a family now. I don't know how I should put it but..."

"I understand!" Mikan exclaimed. "It will be weird because a family should have one family name!"

"You are so clever, Mikan," Tsubasa praised with a smile. "Secondly, I want the two of you to get along with each other. Natsume, please treat your younger sister well and I hope you won't bully her because older siblings should not bully the younger ones. Mikan, please treat Natsume well too."

Natsume nodded his head and responded, "Yes, Sir."

"Yes, I will!" Mikan responded too. "I will protect Onii-san from bad people too!"

Natsume raised one of his eyebrows at her. Could she protect him? She was so tiny and clumsy. It seemed like she could barely protect herself from bad people. It should be the other way round. He should be the one protecting her!

"I will protect her as well," Natsume said.

Tsubasa smiled widely and ruffled his hair.

"I have such good children! They promise to protect each other, Misaki! How sweet of them!" Tsubasa laughed heartily and hugged Natsume tightly, choking him in the process.

Misaki crossed her arms and pretended to snort, "I know. There is no need for you to get so excited. You are behaving like a child."

Tsubasa coughed and let go of Natsume before continuing, "Thirdly, Misaki and I are your parents now so whatever we say or do, it is for your own good and you should listen to us. I won't stand any arguments or talk backs. If not, you will be out of house immediately. Lastly, I want to be called 'Daddy', instead of 'Sir'. Please call Misaki 'Mummy' too."

"Yes, Daddy!" Mikan said excitedly as it was her first time calling someone 'daddy'.

"Yes, Sir," Natsume said absent-mindedly. "I mean, Da... Dad...dy."

Misaki giggled, "It's okay. You will get used to it soon."

"Okay, I will end my talk here. I will show you your rooms and you can unpack your stuffs there. Misaki will help Mikan while I will help Natsume. Get it?" Tsubasa asked and when he received their nods, he showed them their rooms. "My study room will be Mikan's room because I didn't anticipate that I will adopt two children but she can sleep in Natsume's room for the time being. I promise I will clear up my things and buy some new furniture for her by the end of next week. Misaki, do you know where is the extra mattress we bought last week?"

"Yes, I do. I think it is under Natsume's bed."

"So, that means I have two mattresses in my new room," Natsume mused and rubbed his chin, wondering why they had an extra mattress when they were only planning to adopt one child at first.

As if Tsubasa could read his mind, he answered his doubt, "I got an extra mattress just in case my newly adopted boy accidentally pees on his beloved bed at night."

Natsume felt so insulted but he could only mutter with a small smile, "Oh, thanks a lot."

Misaki giggled again while Mikan just stared at them, looking very clueless. Tsubasa led the children into Natsume's new room which was opposite to Mikan's room and the children put their bags down on the floor. Both of them started unpacking their bags.

However, Misaki picked Mikan's bag up and said, "I will help you to unpack your things. Your stuffs will be kept in my room for the time being too."

"Mummy, can I have my teddy bear with me?"

"Sure. Take it with you. I will right back," Misaki replied and walked into her room.

Mikan turned to look at Natsume and Tsubasa. They were busy and she wanted to help them too so she walked over to their sides.

"I want to help Daddy and Onii-san!"

Tsubasa smiled at her and suggested, "Why don't you help Natsume with his books? You can place them on those selves next to his desk."

"Yes, Daddy!" Mikan cheered and quickly grabbed a few books which were lying on the floor.

Due to her short height, she could only fill the bottom part of the selves with his books and the top part of the selves was empty.

After everyone was done unpacking, it was already past noon and everyone was hungry. Misaki decided to buy something back home to eat so she and Tsubasa left the house. Before they left, they told Natsume and Mikan to watch some television programmes while waiting for their return. And the children did what they were told.

Being the first one to grab hold of the remote control, Natsume flipped through the channels and settled on a sports show. At the beginning, Mikan was amazed by a muscular weightlifter who was lifting up a gigantic bar with one hand, but soon she became bored and starting whining for the remote control.

"I want to watch anime!" she cried while shaking Natsume's hand.

Natsume ignored her and continued watching the show.

"Onii-san! Please! I will give you more sweets!"

He still ignored her. His eyes were glued to the screen, as if he was totally engrossed in the show.

"Onii-san, I will give you the whole packet of sweets!"

"Oh, be quiet. Let me watch this part first, then I will change the channel for you," Natsume groaned.

Mikan stopped and sat down quietly next to him. She waited patiently for the show to end but the show seemed to last forever. Half an hour had gone by and yet, the show did not end at all. This was when Mikan began to get angry and stomp out of the living room. She headed to the kitchen and began exploring it. She opened every drawer and cupboard. Then, she saw a broom stick leaning against the wall. Without thinking twice, her old habit kicked in. She grabbed the broom and began sweeping the kitchen floor.

Natsume just sat on the crouch, watching the weightlifter carrying an elephant this time. He was so immersed into it until something blocked his view.

"Hey, move away," he scowled and tilted his head to continue his show.

It was Mikan who was using the broom to dust the television screen and unknowingly blocked his view.

Mikan immediately moved away and snorted, "The screen is dusty!"

"Anyway, you can't use a broom to dust a television!" Natsume said in annoyance. "And what are you doing with the broom?"

"Sweeping."

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm Mikan."

Natsume smacked his forehead and mumbled, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm Mikan."

"Oh, shut up. Now, move away."

Mikan stepped aside and saw the weightlifter carrying the elephant high up in the air. She gaped and quickly ran to Natsume. Natsume thought that she was entranced by the weightlifter just like he did but he was wrong.

"Onii-san, that elephant is so cute!" she giggled while pointing at the screen eagerly. "I want to carry it too!"

"You can't do it unless you are as strong as that guy," Natsume tried to hold back his laughter.

"How to be strong like him?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. First, you have to be quiet and watch this guy. Then, you will learn how to be strong like him."

Mikan widened her eyes and exclaimed, "Wow! It's simple!"

"It sure is if you are quiet," Natsume added.

She listened to him and watched the show again. Natsume was laughing silently to himself. This girl was too naive and gullible. Not that he disliked her or hated her; he just found that her whining could be very irritating, albeit he must admit that she was a helpful child. Suddenly, he felt something hit his arm and he turned around with a frown.

"Hey, you! Didn't I tell you to be qu..."

He paused and looked at Mikan. Her head was leaning against his upper arm. He bent his head downwards to see if she was all right. Luckily, she was fine but had fallen asleep while hugging the broom stick under her arms. He returned his gaze to the television screen and saw that weightlifter receiving an award. He knew the show was over so he just switched the television off and closed his eyes.

Maybe he would just take a short nap with Mikan before his parents returned home with their lunches.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 2.  
**

******I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 1. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Vega Asteria  
- meLOVES'NATSUME_  
- _i. Love. food. but. not. you  
- Cute Tangerine204  
- yuki-chan  
- coreas. jennifer8  
- GakuenAliceLover  
- Vehemens Ford  
- xo-Aishiteru-ox  
- De Entertainer  
- Anna The Weird  
- silversecret99  
- HappyBlossom  
- lisaOpine  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**************Here are the common questions which are being asked by most of you or you might be currently thinking right now:  
**

**************1) Is adopting a child really that easy?  
**

_I think it depends on what country or society you are living in. In my country, one's monthly income must have at least $3000 in order to adopt a child or two. One may be a single parent or even elderly couples as well so there isn't much restriction in adopting a child. Of course, one has to follow the terms and conditions about adopting the child and he or she mustn't ill-treat the child. My aunt's friend had adopted two children a few years ago and she had told me the policy about adopting a child in my country. So, this is how I got some of these ideas to write this story. Though the details of adoption in the first chapter is very vague, I can ensure you that this is not as important as the future chapters.  
_

**2) Do Misaki, Tsubasa or both have problems so that is why they want to adopt a child?  
**

_Although the future chapters will not reveal why exactly they want to adopt a child (I did try to insert the reason why but I just couldn't find the right time or situation to do so), it is up to your imagination to think about it. One of them may be infertile or maybe both of them are infertile. Or maybe they rather adopt than have their own babies just for the fun of it (this is obviously a bad reason). Or maybe they don't want to do it (you know what I mean). It's up to you to decide.  
_

**3) Is Natsume being nice and sweet here (OOC)? Will he like Mikan? Will there be any forbidden love between them?  
**

_Yup, he is being nice here but (Spoiler Alert!) sadly, not in the future chapters, especially from chapter 5 onwards because something will happen to them. And this same goes for Mikan as well; she will become a bad child in my opinion. Anyway, don't worry about the romance part. The genres of this story are romance and drama, yes? (Oops! Too much spoiler for you guys!)  
_

* * *

**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

**And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Out

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Day Out

"Onii-san, can I sleep next to you?" the little brunette asked meekly in the dark.

"Go and sleep with your teddy bear," the older boy sighed and pulled down his covers from his face. "My bed is small enough to fit one person. The mattress is on the floor so sleep there yourself."

"But I'm scared of the dark."

"Learn to leave with it. Aren't you always sleeping in the bunk at night? It's even darker there."

"That's different, Onii-san. I sleep with many boys and girls on the same bed every night."

Natsume turned his body to his left side, facing Mikan's mattress, and commented, "That sounds so wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"Never mind. Please forget what I said," he sighed again.

Then, there was silence. Natsume thought Mikan had fallen asleep so he turned to his right side and closed his eyes.

It was their first night in their new home and their adoptive parents were kind too. Natsume had never imagined himself being adopted and felt very fortunate that he really was. He could not remember how his real parents looked like but according to the nuns, his parents had passed away in a ship wreck as both of them used to work as a ship captain and a sea navigator.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, Mikan's voice disturbed his peace again, "Onii-san, can I sleep next to you?"

"No, and that's final. I want to sleep peacefully!"

"Please?"

"No way."

"Please!"

"No."

"I will tidy your bed tomorrow morning!"

"I can do that myself."

"I will give you sweets."

Natsume groaned, "Who do you think I am? You can't bribe me with your sweets."

"Teddy and I are scared!" Mikan whined again and hiccuped.

Natsume shot up from his bed and glared at the obvious little black figure standing next to his bed. Though he could not see her face in the dark, he was very sure that she was sobbing. He moved to the side of the bed and patted the empty side gently.

"Come here and please stop crying," he muttered softly.

"I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not," she retorted with a sniff.

"Do you want to sleep next to me or not? If not, I am leaving you alone. Good night!" he raised his voice a little.

Almost quickly, he felt his bed blobbed and her voice was heard again but this time was a happier tone, "Thank you, Onii-san! Good night!"

He smiled to himself and lay down. Spoiling her once in a while would be good as an older brother. Everything became quiet and peaceful, and he fell asleep soon after.

The following morning, Natsume woke up at the first light which shone into his room through his window. He usually woke up early to do some exercises in the garden by himself. He rubbed his back and looked down at the cute little figure snoozing away next to him. Playfully, he poked her cheeks a few times and waited for her response but there was none. Finding her no fun at all, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

After getting ready, he went to the living room and saw Misaki watching the morning news with Tsubasa sleeping next to her on the couch.

"Good morning, Mum," he greeted. "Do you need help for breakfast?"

"I have already prepared them but it's just that I don't know when you and Mikan will wake up," Misaki laughed and turned to her husband. "Wake up, you sleepyhead! Even Natsume has woken up!"

Tsubasa jolted up and looked around the living in daze.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly, "Is Mikan up yet? I want to play a game with her."

"She's still asleep. And what game is that?" Misaki asked.

"Frisbee," he answered with a huge beam. "That will be a great exercise before breakfast. Oh Natsume, you have to play it too. Misaki, it is up to you whether you want to join or not."

Misaki frowned and turned to look at Natsume.

"Does he sound like he is discriminating me? Yes, right?" Misaki asked Natsume while pointing accusingly at Tsubasa.

"I'm not!" Tsubasa whined.

Natsume raised his eyebrows in surprise. Somehow, his whining sounded like Mikan. He could definitely pass as her father.

"It's a family bonding game and yet, you are discriminating me!"

"I'm not. If you want to join us, then just join us! I'm just giving you a choice."

What a noisy pair.

Natsume interrupted, "Stop it. You will disturb Mikan."

The couple stopped and looked at Natsume.

"What a nice older brother," Misaki cooed sheepishly and cupped her cheeks. "I even saw her sleeping next to you just now. Did she have a nightmare?"

"I don't think so. She kept whining to me that she was scared of the dark so I allowed her to sleep next to me."

"I've told you, Misaki. I have good eyes to pick a good boy!"

Misaki ignored Tsubasa and continued to talk to Natsume, "Would you mind calling Mikan up? We are going to play Frisbee soon."

Natsume nodded and walked into his room.

"So you want to play," Tsubasa chuckled.

Misaki turned to glare at him and hissed, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't but I remember that whenever you played Frisbee during our high school days, that poor frisbee would somehow fly and smash the windows of the principal office. What a terrible grudge you had the last time!"

"Thank you, Tsubasa. I know my skills were very terrific. Maybe this time, that frisbee will fly and smash right on your face."

"Oh no, you can't do that. The kids are watching."

What a sarcastic and interesting pair of couple they were.

After Mikan had woken up and got ready, the family went to a nearby park and played Frisbee. They had a whale of the time and they even had a match among themselves; Team Tsubasa and Mikan versus Team Misaki and Natsume. Misaki was the only one who became so violent in this game, much to Natsume's surprise, as she started flinging the frisbee so hard that it flew in circles and she even made noises and grumbles which he could not comprehend. As for Mikan, he could tell that it was her first time playing the game as she could hardly fling the frisbee. Even if she did, it would just wobble and fell flat onto the ground. He thought that she would cry at her constant failure but what amazed him the most was her determination to play it right. And she was enjoying it too!

Tsubasa was a good player as he could send the frisbee flying at a long distance and he even made it so easy for Mikan to catch the flying frisbee. As for Natsume, he had played the game but only for a few times. However, he was very sure that he played better than Misaki in some ways. For instance, his frisbee did not fly in circles and he could at least control his throw.

Just as Natsume was about to pass the frisbee to Misaki, an unsuspecting man just walked in between them and did not see the flying frisbee flying towards him at high speed. Natsume was flabbergasted and quickly called out to that stranger to dodge the frisbee but it was too late. The frisbee hit directly onto that man's face and he fell onto the ground, covering his face and groaned in pain.

Everyone gathered around him and Tsubasa quickly helped him up. Natsume took a look at his face to see if there was any huge injury but luckily, he only had a swollen nose. However, that man looked particularly familiar to him.

"Who is the one who did that?" the man bellowed.

"It was me, Sir. I'm sorry," Natsume said apologetically.

"You are such a big boy and you are so careless! Wait, I think I know you. Have we seen each other before?" the man chided and took a closer look at Natsume.

Natsume squinted and answered, "Yes, we have. You have relief my class once before last year."

"What a bad boy! What is your name and class? I am going to report this incident to your homeroom teacher!"

"Wait, Sir! It was just an accident!" Tsubasa shouted angrily.

"I don't care! My nose is destroyed by him!"

"It's not destroyed. It is just a swell, that's all!" Misaki yelled.

The man did not give up at all and asked Natsume angrily again, "Come on, tell me your name and class now!"

"Na..."

"I was the one who did it. Don't blame Onii-san anymore. I'm sorry!" Mikan suddenly cried loudly.

Everyone's attention turned to the little brunette who was weeping silently. Natsume widened his eyes and shook his head rapidly.

"No, it was me!"

Mikan shouted, "No, I was the one who did it! I'm bad at Frisbee so I accidentally hit you with it!"

The man became confused but upon seeing the crying girl, his eyes softened.

"Alright. It's fine," he mumbled and waved his hand to brush the matter aside. "I'll forgive you. Bye!"

When the man walked away, everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Mikan wiped her tears and smiled weakly at Natsume who was giving her a shock look on his face.

"Th... Thank you," Natsume spoke and patted her head gently.

"You're welcome, Onii-san!"

Tsubasa picked up the frisbee and said, "Hey guys, let's return home. Phew! Mikan is our lucky star today."

"Because I like Onii-san a lot!" Mikan chirped happily while holding onto Misaki's hand.

Misaki giggled, "Why?"

Mikan stared at Natsume and answered, "Last night, Onii-san protected Teddy and me. So this time, I wanted to protect Onii-san from that bad guy!"

Natsume chuckled silently to himself. If she kept doing this for him, he was sure that he would be spoilt by her heroic actions soon or later. It should be the other way round. He should be the one protecting her.

"Hey, Mikan."

Mikan looked at Natsume in surprise. It was his first time saying her name! She was so elated.

"Yes, Onii-san?"

"Tonight, I will allow you and your teddy bear to sleep next to me."

"Thank you! I really like you, Onii-san!" Mikan cheered and giggled again.

Natsume blushed and turned his head away from that girl. He knew that whatever she said had held no deeper meaning as she was still young and naive but to him, it just felt awkward and strange to be told like that so casually.

He wished she would stop saying that and doing whatever heroic action for him before he really did become spoilt by her.

* * *

**Hi guys, _Happy New Year _to all of you! I hope 2013 will be a good year for all of us! By the way, thanks for reading up to Chapter 3.  
**

******I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 2. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- GUEST  
- Vehemens Ford_  
- _Great Story  
- Crimson Rose Blooms  
- lisaOpine  
- yuki-chan  
- i. Love. food. but. not. you  
- Anna The Weird  
- nyan nyan  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Prince Charming

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 4: Prince Charming

It was Natsume's and Mikan's fifth day at their new home. Natsume had been attending a new school since two days ago and made quite a few new friends. Mikan was sent to a nursery school too and luckily, she was getting along with others well. Every time the children returned home, Tsubasa and Misaki would not be in as they were working. They were busy like most parents were.

As usual, Natsume would do his homework before his parents returned home for dinner while Mikan would sit next to him doodling or writing new words. Though it was only five days, they had been closer than before. Natsume would allow her to sleep next to him but this would only apply until when her room was ready.

"How's school today, children?" Tsubasa asked while chewing on the braised chicken meat.

Mikan immediately answered, "Very fine!"

"Yeah, me too," Natsume replied.

Tsubasa laughed and said excitedly, "Mikan, I got a good news for you."

Mikan stopped eating and looked at him curiously and anxiously.

"Your room is finally ready!" Misaki continued for Tsubasa.

Mikan's excited smile was wiped off from her face. If her room was ready, that means she would be shifted into that room and sleep alone with her teddy bear at night.

"But I want to sleep with Onii-san!" she lamented and pouted.

Natsume took a sip of his miso soup and said, "I want my bed back."

"Mikan, if you are scared, you can always come and sleep with Daddy and Mummy," Tsubasa offered with a grin.

"Really?"

He replied, "Yup! Natsume, if you are scared, you can always come and sleep with us too."

Natsume choked on his soup and coughed.

After their dinner, everyone dispersed into their own rooms to do their things. Natsume continued with his revision, Mikan checked out her new room, Misaki ironing their clothes while Tsubasa using the computer to read the online news. It had been like this for three days like a routine and nothing was really interesting, especially for Mikan. She had no homework, no one to play with, no plants to water, no toys except for her teddy bear and was banned from sweeping the floor by Misaki.

She zipped open her school bag and took out a fairytale picture book titled 'Cinderella'. She tried reading it but could not read most of the words in it. She could only look at the pictures and flipped through the pages like reading a comic book. She wondered if Natsume could read to her so she walked towards his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Natsume called out upon hearing the knock.

Mikan opened the door and strode into the room with the book in her hand.

"Onii-san, are you busy?"

"Not really. I'm done with my revision for tonight."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Sleep in early today."

Mikan was hesitant if she should really request Natsume to read the story to her. She clutched onto the book tightly and looked down shyly.

Natsume looked at the book with amusement and asked, "Do you want me to read that book to you?"

Mikan's head shot up and replied, "Yes!"

"Have you read this story before?"

"Nope. I only looked at the pictures."

"I have never read this type of story before either so let me take a look first," Natsume professed and took the book from her.

He browsed through the book and tried to hide his scowl. He knew it was a girlie and childish book but since Mikan wanted him to read it, he had no other choice but to read it out loud to her. He sat on his bed and told her to sit next to him. Then, he began the story.

After reading the story, Mikan was extremely fascinated by it and began chattering about the characters.

"I like Cinderella and Prince Charming!" she said. "What about Onii-san?"

Natsume shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Maybe the stepmother."

"What? She's evil!"

"And the stepsisters," he added with a smirk.

"They are evil too!"

"But without them, do you think Cinderella will meet Prince Charming?" he challenged.

Mikan crossed her arms and snorted, "I think they will still meet each other."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because they are meant to be together, right?"

"Who knows?"

"Onii-san, do you think I will have my own Prince Charming?" Mikan asked and looked dreamily at the prince in the book.

Natsume closed the book and teased, "With those continuous whining of yours, I think your Prince Charming will be running away from you."

Upon hearing that, Mikan's eyes got teary and she sniffed hard. Natsume rolled his eyes and placed the book on her lap.

"Okay, I'm sorry. When you grow older, maybe you will find your perfect prince," he apologised.

Mikan brightened up quickly and chirped, "Then, will Onii-san be my Prince Charming?"

"There's no way I can be," he answered. "We are siblings now. Anyway, I want to sleep."

Mikan lowered her head in dismay. She stood up and dragged her feet back to her room. Natsume turned off the lights in his room and fell asleep fast.

After it seemed like a few minutes, Natsume jolted awake. In fact, he had already slept for almost more than an hour. Something had just brushed against his skin which made him shiver in the dark.

"Onii-san..."

He yelped and turned on his table lamp which was right next to his bed. Standing next to his bed was Mikan who was cuddling her teddy bear.

He heaved a sigh of relief and spoke softly, in case Misaki and Tsubasa heard him, "I thought Dad said that you can sleep with him."

Mikan whined again, "I did go to their room just now but Daddy becomes a pig."

"Pig?"

"Yeah! He goes 'Oink! Oink!' while sleeping. Can you hear that? It's loud!"

Natsume chuckled, "He's snoring. He did not become a pig."

"Can Teddy and I sleep with you again?" Mikan asked while dismissing his previous comment.

"Whatever," he replied and shifted a little to the side of his bed.

"Thank you!" Mikan said happily and got into his bed, lying next to him with her teddy bear in between them.

Natsume took his miniature tanks which was displayed on his desk and placed them right next to the teddy bear, saying, "For you, Mikan. In case you are scared to sleep alone in the future, these tanks can help you to fight evil at night."

"Thank you, Onii-san!"

Natsume turned the lamp off and accidentally squished the bear with his elbow.

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay. Teddy says so."

He chuckled again, "It seems like your teddy bear can talk to you. Who gave it to you?"

"My real mother gave this to me. It's the only toy from her before she abandoned me."

"She abandoned you? How come?"

"I don't know. That time I was still a baby and the nuns found me outside the orphanage. Teddy was the only thing in my arm at that time," Mikan explained. "I hope I can see my real mother one day. Do you think I will find her one day?"

"Maybe you will."

"Onii-san, can I hold your hand? I promise I will sleep."

He was getting tired of her jumping from one topic to the next but he just did what she had requested. He held onto her hand and was surprised by how small her hand was. He squeezed her hand a little tighter and felt a warm feeling building inside him.

"Onii-san, what about you? Did your mother left you too?" Mikan whispered.

"Yes, but both my parents have already gone to a better place."

Mikan did not understand his words but nodded sadly and closed her eyes. Just by listening to the sad tone of his voice, all she knew that his parents had left him and would never return to him.

She squeezed his hand a little tighter too and said, "I like you, Onii-san. So I promise I will never abandon you."

Natsume smiled at her, even though he knew that she would not be able to see it. He was touched but he also knew that Mikan was just sprouting some childish words out of her mouth. There was no deeper meaning behind those words and she would definitely forget them someday, but saying things so casually was just like her.

Moreover, her hands seemed so delicate. It was as if it might be crushed anytime if they were not handled or loved properly. He was afraid that this pair of hands would somehow be destroyed or tainted by him one day. He did not know why he felt that way but it just did.

As he continued to hold onto her warm hand, he slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hi guys, this is the last chapter for the first part of this story. Chapter 5 will be the start of the second part and I will post it after 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei' story is completed. Just for your information, there are six parts in this story altogether, including Chapter 1 to 4 (first part).  
**

******I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 2. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Vehemens Ford  
- Anna The Weird_  
- _TsuragaKyoko  
- i. Love. food. but. not. you  
- Razux  
- Coco Pierce  
- sakura-san29  
- nix  
- xo-Aishiteru-ox  
- Bookmark  
- coreas. jennifer8  
- Guest  
- lisaOpine  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**************Here is the common question which is being asked by most of you or you might be currently thinking right now:  
**

**************1) Will Ruka and Hotaru be appearing in the future chapters?  
**

**_Yes, they will be appearing from the second part of this story onwards and (Spoiler Alert!) their significances in this story are very important. Without them, Mikan will be an 'emo' kid._**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of High School

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

_'I want to change and learn how to hate, when to love, who to cry for... but why... why can't I change?  
What exactly have you done to me to make me fall in love with you?'_

Chapter 5: First Day of High School

_Twelve years later..._

"Yikes! I'm late!" the brunette shrieked at her watch and zoomed past the kitchen in a hurry. "Mum, I'm skipping breakfast today!"

Misaki stepped out of the kitchen and chided, "Mikan, it's your first day of school today and you dared to stay up late last night! And your bread is already on the table."

"Geez! I am chatting with my friend online," Mikan laughed sheepishly and grabbed two slices of bread which were on the plate. "Thanks, Mum. I'm off!"

She put on her shoes and ran out of the door.

Then, she immediately turned around and asked Misaki, "By the way, where is Natsume-oniisan? I am thinking to take a ride with him."

"He has left without you, sleepyhead. You can ask your father to give you a ride," Misaki replied and turned to Tsubasa who was wearing his tie for work. "Tsubasa, please take Mikan to school before she is really late for school. I can go to work myself."

Mikan became teary as she apologised with a small thankful smile and said, "Sorry, Mum! Sorry, Dad! I promise not to chat until so late at night."

After wearing his shoes, Tsubasa kissed Misaki goodbye and walked out of the house with Mikan. They got into the car and drove off. In the car, Mikan combed her messy hair which she had not done so that morning while chewing on the two whole slices of bread which were stuffed into her mouth. Yes, she had the ability to do that and that amazed almost everyone during her middle school days, but she was not a glutton at all.

"So Mikan, do you have any high school resolutions?" Tsubasa asked out of nowhere.

Mikan swallowed partial of the bolus and replied in a dreamy style, "I want to get good grades, make new friends, get to know Hotaru better and get a boyfriend."

Upon hearing the last part of her resolution, Tsubasa flinched and cried, "No! No! No! You can't get a boyfriend yet! Cancel that part one out! It hurts my ears! I can't let my precious Mikan be taken away from me! I better tell Natsume to help me to keep a lookout for you."

"As if Natsume-oniisan would do it," Mikan mumbled softly and rolled her eyes.

When they had arrived at the school gate, Mikan got out of the car and waved Tsubasa goodbye before he drove away. She was extremely excited as she had read in shoujo mangas that most girls find their romances in high school and she had never experienced the feeling of being in a relationship. Based on the flowery or fluffy backgrounds in the stories and the happy endings, she hoped that she would be able to experience all of these and get over with her first lost love.

What a typical high school girl...

Yes, she had liked someone else before but that person had rejected her in a very straightforward manner two years ago. So, in fact, she had been trying to get over with him but had failed countless of times. Her heart was still beating for him and worst of all, he had a girlfriend of his own!

"Mikan!" a girl with black hair called out and walked towards Mikan. "How are you?"

"Hi Hotaru!" Mikan greeted back and hugged the girl. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"Doubly fine. Guess what I bring today?"

"What?"

"Ta-da! A magazine!" Hotaru said and took out a teenage magazine with a huge picture of a brunette with beautiful cerulean eyes. "I know you are a crazy fan of him, Mikan. So, I helped you to keep this magazine during the holidays before my brother threw it away."

"Oh my god! It's Runo!" Mikan exclaimed and snatched the magazine away from Hotaru to take a closer look at his face on the cover page.

"Yup! You can cut out the cover page and use it as a poster," Hotaru suggested. "Maybe this will help you to get over with your lost love just by seeing the picture of Runo hanging on your wall everyday."

Mikan was touched and sniffed, "Thanks, Hotaru. You're so kind."

"Yeah, I know I am super kind but I don't do it for free. That magazine costs seven dollars and fifty cents," Hotaru smirked with a twinkle in her eyes and stuck out her hand right in front of Mikan.

Mikan's gleeful smile vanished as she playfully slapped Hotaru's palm and snorted, "I thought you are helping me for free."

"Just kidding," Hotaru chuckled and withdrew her hand back to her side. "Let's go and attend the opening ceremony now."

Mikan smiled and both of them headed to the hall for the opening ceremony. After the very long speech given by the Principal, the President of the Student Council Community and the top freshman scorer of the school, the Year Ones were sent to their respective homerooms to have their orientation activities conducted. As for Mikan, she felt lucky that she was in the same class as Hotaru as she was the only person she knew since elementary school. She recognised some familiar faces that she knew from middle school but never had the chance to talk to them. Maybe she did, but they were not as close as she and Hotaru were.

Gakuen Alice was not a normal high school at all. This school only accepted students with good grades and they had to be in the top one percent of the whole country. Although Mikan was accepted, she had actually barely made it to be part of that percentage. Again, she felt lucky to be in the top one percent and at the same time, she could see that person who was her lost love more in this school. She did not care about getting over with him for this time being as she promised herself as long as she could see him everyday, she would be as happy as a lark. Who cared whether he had a girlfriend or not? Just seeing him doing fine would not disrupt his relationship with his girlfriend at all, right?

Mikan was not the type who loved to ruin relationships but instead, she would support them although that person was whom she really liked. Hotaru felt that Mikan was too generous and needed to learn to give up in certain things in life before she hurt herself deeply. That was why after the rejection, Hotaru introduced Mikan the famous model and singer, Runo. Much to her relief, Runo's songs had captivated Mikan and became a fan of him but somehow, it had failed to take her mind away from that person. She guessed it was the strong power of a one-sided love.

Just then, a teacher with hazel brown hair just like Mikan's walked into the classroom and announced, "Good morning, Class 1F. I will be your homeroom teacher from now on and please call me Yuka-sensei. I will be teaching you Health Sciences, Physical Education and Biology. You can call me the 'all-in-one' teacher because I can teach every subject. Sadly, the school only allows me to teach three subjects this year. Hmph! I don't understand why teaching three subjects is the maximum!"

Mikan rested her head on the table, ignoring the teacher's boasts and rants. Somehow, that teacher looked a bit like her, especially her face and the colour of her hair and eyes. The only difference was that Mikan's hair was long and slightly wavy while that teacher had short and straight hair. She felt as if that teacher was her long lost twin. However, it was impossible to be in that case because that teacher was older than her by sixteen years.

"Wow, Mikan. Yuka-sensei looks like your long lost twin!" Hotaru mused softly with a soft laughter. "Maybe she might be your older sister by any chance."

Even Hotaru had realised the awkwardness of them being looked alike and said that. Mikan shrugged and shivered at the thought of Yuka being her older sister. If her mother abandoned her but kept Yuka by her side, she would rather her mother abort her than abandon her in an orphanage. It was too unfair and heartless. However, come to think of it, if she was not abandoned, she would not meet Misaki, Tsubasa and Natsume. Mikan cupped her hands together and thanked her real mother, whom she had no idea who she was, for abandoning her silently. Maybe her real parents were just like Natsume's parents; they might have gone to a better place and rested in peace.

"Now let's greet one another and I hope that we can get along throughout the year," Yuka finished off her long speech and exchanged greetings with the class. "Alright, I have prepared a game for you guys. It is called 'Truth or Dare'! I'm sure all of you have played this game before, so no explanation needed. I think this game can loose the tension among yourselves and break the ice. Hahahahaha!"

What a long laughter she had there...

Yuka spun an empty bottle and it pointed towards a random girl.

"Oh! It's Nonoko Ogawasara-san. Truth or dare?" Yuka queried.

Nonoko scratched her head and answered, "Truth."

Yuka asked again, "So, do you have an idol? If yes, who is that person?"

"Yes, I like Runo. He's freaking hot," Nonoko squealed and after that, many girls squealed together with her.

Mikan wanted to squeal too but she just remained calmed and pretended to be unaffected.

"Mikan, you are going to be great friends with those squealing ardent fans of Runo," Hotaru whispered with another smirk while nudging Mikan's arm playfully.

Mikan sighed, "Yeah, right."

Just then, the bottle was spun again and pointed at Mikan.

Nonoko asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Mikan challenged and everyone gasped in surprise.

"You are Mikan Andou-san, right?" Yuka asked while checking the name list.

"Yes, I am."

"You're brave. And I have just realised that you look like my long lost twin..."

"Oh yeah! Sensei and Andou-san really look alike! Are you two sisters?" Nonoko chattered excitedly.

"There's no way that we are related," Yuka laughed. "I was just joking. By the way, I'm the only child."

Mikan laughed sheepishly and looked at Nonoko who was trying to think what kind of dare she should give her.

"Andou-san, I want you to read out this BL manga page to the whole class," Nonoko said while pointing at a page of a manga.

"BL? What's that?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

Hotaru snickered, "BL means boys' love or yaoi. Good luck!"

Mikan took the book and immediately blushed. How could she read this type of thing? It felt so awkward and sick.

"Ak-kun... I... I... I lo... love you so... so much!" Mikan stuttered with her mind going haywire. "Ah... Takashi-chan, I... I didn't know you've this type of feelings for me. To tell you the truth, I also lo... lo..."

Mikan paused and closed the book in embarrassment.

"I'm done!" Mikan said.

"Where's the last part?" some girls yelled.

"That will be the next page!" Mikan replied with a flustered face. "What a twisted love story! My mind is polluted... The shoujo romances that I have been reading are all lies..."

Hotaru smacked Mikan's head and growled impatiently, "What are you mumbling about? Please let the game continue."

"S... Sorry!" Mikan cried and hid her face behind Hotaru's back.

And the game continued.

_ 'Because of you, I can't fall in love with someone else. I can only watch your back and cheer for the both of you.  
How wrong was I to confess to you and support your pathetic love life for two years if I knew that you are going to treat me like some rebellious trash in the future.  
I want to give up on you... right now.'_

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 5. The first two chapters of the second part of this story may seem like filler chapters as I will introduce some new characters and new settings. You will notice some character changes in Mikan and Natsume. From Chapter 7 onwards, the real drama begins.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 4. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Razux  
- lisaOpine  
- curo neko_  
- _sakura-san29  
- Coco Pierce  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- Vehemens Ford  
- Anna The Weird  
- Meimi  
- Mistly  
- De Entertainer  
- Rio Gordon  
- Smile Up Sunny - S. B. F  
- crimson hazel hearts  
- Bubble  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**************Here are the common questions which are being asked by most of you or you might be currently thinking right now:  
**

**************1) Who are Mikan's true parents?  
**

_The answer will be revealed much later... in Chapter 33/ the fifth part of this story._

_(Friend/ editor: Your readers are probably wondering 'just how long will I be able to get to read this chapter?' and 'what the...? Three more parts to go?' now. These were my honest feelings when I first read this story last year. So, tell them the truth.  
_

_Me: I can't... Everyone hates spoilers, I think.)  
_

_I'm so sorry, guys! Please be patient with this story.  
_

**2) Are there anymore time skips?  
**

_Nope. Even if there are, it will be either 'a few days later' or 'a few weeks later'. In addition, (I don't know if this is a good or bad news) there will be some flashbacks to aid your understanding in some characters' pasts!  
_

* * *

**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

**And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	6. Chapter 6: Games

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

_'I have always wanted to change myself and forget about those memories we used to share together in the past.  
Whenever I tried to change, I would question myself, "Why should I?"_  
_Maybe the reason is because I cannot give up on you... not just yet.'_

Chapter 6: Games

"Truth or dare?"

Hotaru smirked and replied, "I choose 'dare'!"

"Hotaru Imai-san is another brave soul here!" Yuka exclaimed and clapped her hands.

"I want Imai-san to do a catwalk across the corridor with a partner!"

Hotaru frowned and asked exasperatedly, "What? That's worse than reading out BL mangas!"

"Good luck, Hotaru!" Mikan cheered with her thumbs up. "I don't think it is that bad. It is just walking on fours..."

"It's not walking on fours!" Hotaru corrected. "It's like walking seductively, sexily and slyly like a cat on two legs."

"Cats will never walk on two legs," Mikan said.

Hotaru smacked her forehead and bellowed, "Whatever it is, I am changing it to 'truth'!"

"Imai-san, you can't change your choice! That will be so unfair to those who chose 'dare'!" a boy shouted out.

Hotaru became irritated and grabbed Mikan by the arm to pull her up.

"Mikan will be my partner," Hotaru said. "She has no idea how to do catwalk and I don't know how to do it too so I want the person who suggested this stupid 'dare' to demonstrate to us first."

The person blushed and quickly shook his head in disagreement but everyone forced him to demonstrate to the whole class first. He had no choice but to show the two girls a few steps and called them to continue it along the corridor. After seeing the demonstration, Mikan was screaming and yelping that she did not want to do until Hotaru bribed her with more Runo's pictures and song albums. Being a simple-minded girl, she happily agreed and dismissed the fact that the students of the other classes along the corridor would be watching.

Catwalk may look simple but actually, it needs lots of flexibility. If your muscles are stiffed, you will look at a robot parading without lifting the arms ninety-degrees up. Your facial expression has to be like a tiger staring at its prey intensively but at the mean time, it has to be like a cat which yearns for the attention of the other party. Your feet must produce a bouncy effect which will make the other party think you are 'floating' gracefully. Everything above must be coordinated well or else, you will look worse than a robot. In other words, you will look like a clumsy chicken and Mikan would be a perfect example.

They really did the catwalk along the corridor and almost everyone, including teachers, looked out of the windows and laughed hysterically. Hotaru was inexperience in doing this but at least, she still had the flexibility and the cool expression to pass the challenge. As for Mikan, she was trying her very best and she looked very nimble and agile- like a monkey.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice bellowed, which caused Mikan to jump in shock.

Mikan turned around and looked straight into the eyes of her brother. He seemed disgruntled.

"O... Onii-san," Mikan stammered softly with a blush. "I... I was doing a cat... walk."

Natsume crossed his arms and looked at Hotaru, then to Yuka. Yuka just laughed sheepishly at him.

"Yuka-sensei, your two students are disrupting the other classes with their weird chicken-monkey walk. Please do it in the classroom instead," he said sternly and walked away.

Yuka rolled her eyes behind his back and stuck out her tongue while mumbling softly, "Hmph! You don't even understand what is called fun."

Mikan looked at Natsume's back and sighed. She finally got to see him since that morning but she felt so silly for doing such an awful act in front of him. Natsume had become a Mathematics teacher of this high school since a year ago. Somehow, Mikan felt that Natsume was behaving like he did not want to associate himself with her in this school. For example, he left for school without her even though they went to the same school and even before that, he talked to her as if he did not even know her. It was devastating to Mikan!

Mikan and Hotaru walked back into their classroom and Yuka decided to give everyone a short break before taking them around the campus to know more about their school facilities. During the break, Mikan and Hotaru made new friends like Nonoko and Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko's best friend since middle school. Nonoko and Anna were fans of Runo too, much to Mikan's and Hotaru's delight. At least, they would share the same topic to talk about.

"Putting Runo-kun aside, do you think that male teacher with raven hair and red eyes look hot?" Nonoko asked excitedly.

Anna squealed, "Oh my gosh! You're right! I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"Give up on him, girls. He already has a girlfriend," Hotaru said nonchalantly. "She is one hell of a babe."

"Really? Aw! So sad!" Anna winced. "Hotaru-chan, how do you know about him?"

"He is Mikan's older brother," Hotaru replied. "But they are not blood-related."

Anna and Nonoko gasped like they were watching some epic drama and quickly turned to look at Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, are you his girlfriend?" they asked together in sync.

Mikan flinched and shook her head. Then, the two girls looked very confuse.

"Living under the same roof with that sensei is a girl's dream, Mikan-chan! Why didn't you flirt with him?" Anna asked.

"Fl... Flirt?" Mikan stuttered with a deeper shade of red on her cheeks.

Nonoko giggled, "Yeah! I would die happy if I were to live with him, not including going out with him yet."

"The truth is... I'm in love with him," Mikan muttered under her breath with a sad look. "Seeing him happy with his girlfriend is more than enough to make me happy."

Upon hearing that, Anna and Nonoko looked at Mikan with the same sad look as she had. They understood how it felt to be in a one-sided love. It was painful; especially that person had a partner. Hotaru patted Mikan's back gently and comfortingly.

"Mikan-chan, have you ever confessed to him?" Nonoko asked softly.

"Yes, she did two years ago. Unfortunately, he rejected her," Hotaru helped Mikan to answer. "Hey, let's forget about that chicken-monkey god and talk about Runo instead. I think Runo looks so much better than him."

Then, Nonoko and Anna squealed again. When it came to the 'legend' of Runo, the two girls just could not stop talking about him and some of his interesting scandals like him being a homosexual. They were 'Yaoi' fans so they got all crazy and excited about the fact that Runo was having a relationship with his male manager. It sounded gross and unreal to Mikan but she tried convincing herself that all of these were just pure lies to make Runo's fame either goes up or plunge down.

After the break, Yuka took her students around the campus, showing the different sites and facilities. The school was huge and filled with luxurious and crazy facilities like a mini-resort where the students could enjoy artificial sunlight next to an artificial lagoon and an artificial tropical forest, swimming pools with huge and dangerously fun slides which were exhilarating and thrilling when sliding through them and a mini-casino where one could use his or her examination marks to bet instead of money. Mikan swore to herself that if she were to do badly for her examinations, she would give that mini-casino a try to see if she could gamble some marks to raise hers. What an interesting idea...

A day ended fast just like that and before everyone knew it, it was already school dismissal. Tsubasa and Misaki were in their family car, waiting for Mikan outside the school gates. When they saw Mikan walking out of the school with her three friends, they waved frantically to her trying to catch her attention and luckily, she did saw them. She waved her friends goodbye and entered into the car.

"Mikan, how's school today?" Misaki asked.

"Fine. I have made new friends."

"Did you meet Natsume?"

"Yeah, but it was a brief moment. He must be busy."

Then, Tsubasa interrupted, "Did you get a boyfriend? You better not or else, I will wring him dry."

"Of course not... I mean, haven't yet."

"What wrong with her getting a boyfriend? Didn't we use to date during our high school days too?" Misaki asked.

"But..."

"No 'but's, Dear!"

Mikan laughed and the couple just grinned sheepishly. They hoped their little joke would cheer Mikan up, even though they did not know what had happened to her in school.

When they reached home, Mikan immediately hurried to her room and turned on the computer. She logged into a social website where she had been using almost everyday to chat with different types of people. Among all the strangers she had chatted with, she liked to chat with one particular person whom she tagged him as a friend since two years ago. Both of them would open a new private chat room and kept chatting about random stuffs ranging from school homework to the rantings of their lives. Though she did not know this person, she enjoyed chatting with him.

She clicked onto her friend list and she was glad that the person was already online. She created a private chat room for the both of them and started the conversation first.

_Coolbreeze says:  
Hello Ruka-pyon! _

_Ruka N. says:  
Oh, hi! How are you? Today is your first day of school, right?_

_Coolbreeze says:  
Yup! I'm fine. What about you? Do you go to school as well?_

_Ruka N. says:  
Of course, I do but I skipped classes today._

Coolbreeze says:  
_Naughty!_

Ruka N. says:  
_Nah... I have some business to do. Skipping on the first day of school is fine. I bet they are having some orientation games and stuffs like that for us, Year Ones. It's boring._

Coolbreeze says:  
_You're right! They even made me and my friend do catwalk!_

Ruka N. says:  
_Haha!_

Coolbreeze says:  
_So, which school are you from?_

Ruka N. says:  
_Gakuen Alice._

Mikan dropped her mouse and starred at the screen with her mouth agape. He was studying in the same school as her! She became excited and continued to type her message.

_Coolbreeze says:  
Me too! Hey, we must meet up when you return to school, okay? Let's meet outside the mini-casino after school. _

_Ruka N. says:  
What's that? Why is there a casino in the campus? That is so absurd! By the way, I think I am coming to school tomorrow since I have a friend like you there._

_Coolbreeze says:  
You can ask for directions to the casino. Anyway, you're weird. Do you not go to school when you have no friends?_

_Ruka N. says:  
Okay. Yup. Haha! I usually don't go to school, except for exam periods._

"Mikan! Dinner's ready!" Misaki shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright! Be right there!" Mikan shouted back and typed her last message to the person.

_Coolbreeze says:  
Hey, I got to go now. Chat with you later. Bye, Ruka-pyon! _

_Ruka N. says:  
Bye! See you tomorrow for the first time!_

Then, Mikan logged off from the site and switched off the computer before heading into the dining room to have her dinner. She could not wait to see that friend in school the next day. How would he look like? Would he be friendly and kind? She just hoped that he was a good person, that was all.

_'If only you could understand the pain I have to go through for you, I would be sure that you would be smiling by now. I could not say it._  
_Yes, I know my love life is pathetic. But what other choices do I have?_  
_To me, she is nothing compared to you. Why couldn't you see it?_  
_Wait... I think it is the best for you not to see and understand it at all.'_

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 6.  
**

******I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 5. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Guest  
- The Mad Writing Center_  
- _KLP-Chan  
- Vehemens Ford  
- Vegie-1526  
- Vega Asteria  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- Anna The Weird  
- Shai Moe  
- aurora0914  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

**************The _italic_ words at the starting and ending of the previous chapter is obviously spoke by Mikan. What about this chapter? Is it Mikan again? Or is it that guy 'Ruka. N'? Or...  
**

******************************Well, don't forget to review this chapter! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bargain

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 7: Bargain

"What are you doing here?"

Mikan looked up and grinned.

"I'm waiting for a friend."

His eyes narrowed at her and asked again, "Which friend?"

"He's someone I met online," Mikan answered. "He studies in this school too and we agreed to meet each other today."

"Go home."

"What?"

"I said, go home."

Mikan's eyes widened as she stared hard at Natsume and fumed. The day before he was acting indifferent towards her and even pretended not to know her at all and right here, he appeared out of nowhere outside of the casino and told her to go home. She wanted to ask him why he was behaving all weirdly the night before but he came back late because he had a date with his girlfriend.

She retorted angrily, "Why should I go home?"

"I am not letting you meet a stranger," he replied calmly.

Mikan frowned and said, "He is not a stranger at all. We have been chatting online for at least two years so we are like friends."

"Go home or else, I tell your father," Natsume bellowed impatiently. "Anyway, Nobara is coming to our house tonight and she wants to meet everyone."

Mikan felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She had met his girlfriend, Nobara Ibaragi, before and she had to admit that Nobara was very pretty. No wonder Natsume chose her as his girlfriend. However, she had promised her online friend to meet up with him so she wanted to use this as an excuse to avoid Nobara. Not that Mikan disliked her; it was just that she would feel awkward to see someone whom she liked a lot with someone else.

"No thanks. I am coming home late so I don't think I can see Ibaragi-san later," she said.

Natsume raised his eyebrows and asked, "Why are you coming home late? You've a boyfriend, right? If you have, I want you to dump him right now."

"As if I have!" Mikan shouted and quickly covered her mouth before she continued in a softer voice. "By the way, you have no rights to order me to go back home and dump whatever boyfriend I have."

"I have," he interjected. "I am just merely following your father's pleas. He's worried that if you have..."

"Whatever! Hotaru and I are going shopping later so please help me to tell Dad and Mum that I will have my dinner outside," Mikan interrupted him which made him glare at her. "Sorry that I can't see your girlfriend but I have made a promise with Hotaru first. The four of you can enjoy without me."

Mikan turned around and stomped into the mini-casino without looking back at Natsume. She went to the counter to sign in and started her game in Blackjack. She used her middle school final graduation examinations results and played many rounds while peering outside continuously to see if her online friend had arrived and if Natsume had left her alone.

Luckily, Natsume left the casino after fifteen minutes had passed but her online friend did not come even after an hour had passed. She had played at least twenty rounds of Blackjack, ten rounds of Poker and eleven rounds of the simplest game- the slot machine.

She felt so cheated and all thanks to Natsume and that online friend, she began screwing up other students' successes. Yes, not hers. She used her knowledge of probability and some luck to play those games and very soon, she was the one happily gaining more points. It was her first time playing in a casino, though it was a mini version one of a weird kind.

"Mikan, I didn't know you know how to gamble," a voice disrupted Mikan's train of thoughts.

Mikan looked up and saw Hotaru staring suspiciously at her.

"Hi Hotaru! I am just passing time here," Mikan greeted and looked back at her new results.

"So how is your date with that online guy?"

Upon hearing that, Mikan sighed deeply and started ranting, "He did not come. He lied to me. Why is the whole world so against me? What have I done wrong? Hotaru, even Natsume-oniisan decides to be so indifferent to me and Ibaragi-san also wants to see me. Doesn't she even know that I will feel really bad when I see them together?"

Hotaru said, "I don't think anyone knows about this. Of course, except for me. Now, I think you should cool your head down a little. Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Sure!"

"Okay. But first, you must promise me that you must not talk and think about your brother and his girlfriend. Second, you can forget about that online guy. Lastly, let's talk about Runo from now on," Hotaru instructed.

Mikan nodded obediently and signed out from the casino before walking out of it with Hotaru. They shopped around the town area and bought some stationeries, magazines which were filled with pictures of Runo and they ate in a ramen shop for dinner. By the time they finished shopping, it was already past eight at night. It was dark and not many people were shopping during this hour. Still, Mikan did not want to go home, for fear that she might bump onto Nobara and Natsume on the way back home.

When Hotaru left for home, Mikan was all alone in the town area. She entered into a cafe and ordered a drink. Her purpose for entering into the cafe was not to drink, but to use the internet. Using her handphone to log into the social website, she noticed that her online friend was actually online. How angry could she get upon seeing this?

Suddenly, a message from him popped out.

_Ruka N. says:  
Hi Coolbreeze, I'm very sorry for not coming to school today. I fell sick this morning and I cannot reach you either! Have you been waiting for me all these while? _

_Coolbreeze says:  
Not really. I spent two hours of my time waiting for you but since you did not turn up, I went out with my friend._

_Ruka N. says:  
I'm so sorry! I will meet up with you when I get better._

_Coolbreeze says:  
It's alright. I understand you. It can't be helped, right? Get well soon, Ruka-pyon!_

Ruka N. says:  
_Thank you! You're the best._

Mikan blushed and quickly took a sip of her cold drink. Somehow, chatting with this online person made her happy again and forgot all the things she was stressing about earlier.

_Coolbreeze says:  
That is so flattering. Haha! Today, while waiting for you, I tried to play in the mini-casino. It was so fun. You should try it out. _

_Ruka N. says:  
Nah... I don't gamble._

_Coolbreeze says:  
I'm serious. Fortunately, we don't have to gamble with our money. We use our exams marks to do the betting. Isn't that so cool?_

_Ruka N. says:  
I don't think so. What if you fail and lose? All your hard work in your studies will go down to the drain._

Coolbreeze says:  
_Hmm... You're right._

Ruka N. says:  
_It's logic._

Mikan giggled and looked at her watch. It was going to be nine o'clock soon and most likely, Nobara might have left her house. Maybe she should go home too.

_Coolbreeze says:  
Ruka-pyon, I will chat with you tomorrow. See you!_

Then, she immediately logged off and gulped down the remaining drink. After that, she left the shop and walked back home.

While walking home, she hummed one of Runo's songs. Just then, she heard a familiar woman's voice coming from the left route which led to a row of houses. Mikan stopped and hid behind a tree. She stole a glance towards the direction of the voice and gasped.

What she had seen had nearly made her heart stop. She felt so regret for being a busybody. Clutching onto her schoolbag and magazines tightly to her chest, her tears rolled down her cheeks and her knees grew weak and shaky. She had promised herself not to cry anymore ever since the rejection and tried to pretend nothing had happened at all. But she had broken her own promise.

Mikan could not take it any further. The scene of Natsume and Nobara kissing outside the Ibaragi's residence made her heart ache even more and she quickly ran away while wiping her tears with her blouse.

As she ran, she did not manage to see a small flight of stairs in the unlit area. Within a blink of an eye, she found herself tumbling over and hit her left shoulder hard. She groaned in pain as she cupped her shoulders and squirmed on the cold and hard concrete ground.

Maybe this time she should just spoil herself and just cry as much and loud as she could. Her physical pain was never compared to her heartache which she had bore a long ago.

She wished she was a selfish person.

She wished she was the type of person who would get jealous easily.

She wished she was not gullible to fall for same person over and over again.

She wished she was a brave person who could outwardly shower her love easily.

She could only wished but in fact, she was only a person who tried to avoid the reality, stood at the corner to watch others' happiness while was grieving all by herself, refused to give up useless hopes and dreams, was selfless and was a two-faced child who always smiles but deep inside her, it was a total opposite from what it was reflected on the outer look.

Just like Hotaru had always said, she should learn how to forgo all her feelings for him and maybe there might be someone who would open his arms for her. All she had to do was to open her eyes, instead of enclosing herself with thoughts of him. However, there was another problem.

Could she really do that on her own?

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 7. ****For those who are celebrating the Lunar New Year, I wish you a Happy Lunar New Year (祝你们新年快乐！恭喜发财！万事如意****！**岁岁平安 ！年年有馀！身体健康！学业进步！)! I know it is already the third day of the Lunar New Year though. :)  


******I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 6. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Scarlet Ammo 19  
- nix_  
- _Random Fan  
- Anna The Weird  
- Vehemens Ford  
- aurora0914  
- The Mad Writing Center  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- sakuraXnatsume  
- KLP-Chan  
- Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F  
- sakura-san29  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Rebel

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 8: Rebel

_"I like you, Natsume-oniisan..."_

_"Stop saying these things so casually. Don't you even feel embarrassed by saying these all the time?"_

_"No, because I really mean what I have said. I think I have fallen in love with you..."_

_"You know it. No matter how much you love me, we can never be together."_

_"But..."_

_"I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings because we are siblings!"_

_"Onii-san, if Mummy and Daddy did not adopt me, will you accept me?"_

_"I..."_

Mikan's eyes flew open. She was lying on her bed and recalled that she had secretly sneaked back into her house by climbing through her bedroom window for fear of meeting her parents and listening to their nagging because she came back home late. It was still night time and everyone must have gone to sleep at this hour. As she touched her swollen left shoulder, she could not help but to remember the kissing incident between Natsume and Nobara.

Feeling thirsty, she stood up from her bed and accidentally knocked over something. She bent down and realised it was a miniature tank which was given by Natsume twelve years ago. Carefully picking it up, she placed it on her table and walked out of the room stealthily. Just when she tiptoed past the unlit living room, she heard a soft voice calling out to her.

"Mikan, is it you?"

Mikan gasped and stood still. The lights of the living room suddenly turned on and revealed Natsume still in his office wear. He walked closer to her and crossed his arms.

"Where have you been? Since when did you come back?" he asked.

Mikan's voice quivered, "I went shopping with Hotaru and I came back quite long ago. It's just that I wanted to be a ninja this time round and sneaked through my room's window. Then, I fell asleep."

"Do you know that Mum and Dad are worried sick for you? Do you know how to walk through this freaking door? You should at least acknowledge the ones waiting for you to return home!" Natsume scolded while pointing at the front door.

"How long have you been waiting for me here?" Mikan queried.

"What do you think? I've been waiting for more than three hours since I came back home at ten. Furthermore, Dad and Mum have gone to sleep."

Mikan wrinkled her nose. She could not believe that she had fallen asleep for more than three hours straight. Mikan shrugged and turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen. I'm thirsty."

Natsume took Mikan by her left shoulder and gripped it hard. Mikan winced as her shoulder was hurting again.

Natsume glanced down at her shoulder and asked huskily, "What happened to your shoulder? Did you have a fight in the casino?"

"No," Mikan winced again and pulled away from his grasp. "I just fell. It's really nothing so just don't tell Mum and Dad."

"Look here, Mikan. If you trying to act all rebellious here, I will..."

"Shut up!" Mikan retorted angrily. "Don't sound as if you are worried about me! Yesterday, you were acting as if you don't know me at all and today, you were acting as if you were high and mighty outside the casino! What's wrong with you?"

Natsume's eyes widened and smacked his forehead. He lowered his chin and sighed.

"Let me make this clear to you first," he muttered.

"What?"

"From now on, we will act as if we don't even know each other in school. We will be complete strangers and I will treat everyone equally and fairly, including you, because of my job purpose."

"Is... Is that so?" Mikan stammered.

"Yes."

She looked down and nodded. What was the use for entering into that school when she had to be a stranger before his eyes? She walked into the kitchen and poured the water in her cup. After drinking, she just walked past Natsume who still in the living room and entered into her bedroom again. Slumping against her pillow, she cried herself to sleep until the sunrise.

"You're slightly late for school today. How come?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan craned her neck and sulked, "I went back home late last night and this morning, I received an extremely long tirade by my parents. I'm beat."

Mikan let out a loud sigh while Hotaru shook her head in disbelief.

"Furthermore, on my way back home last night, I saw Onii-san and Ibaragi-san..." Mikan paused and pressed her two thumbs together. "Do you know what I mean?"

Hotaru choked on her saliva and said hoarsely but in a softer volume, "What? They kissed?"

"Yup," Mikan lamented and pouted. "They did it right in front of my face. And I have decided to let go of my feelings for him. It's really hurting me whenever I think of them."

"So how are you going to do it?"

"In fact, I don't know. Idolizing Runo has no help at all either."

"Why don't you try to fall in love with another person... like Umenomiya-san?" Hotaru suggested with an evil grin.

"Haha! Very funny," Mikan said sarcastically. "She's a girl. And do you think I have some sort of gender crisis?"

Hotaru laughed and suggested again, "Why don't you try liking that online guy? He might be so much better than your brother."

Mikan shrugged and replied, "I have never seen him before and I don't anyhow date those online people. So forget it."

"But you said that he attends this school so maybe you will see him when he returns to school."

"I bet he will be sick for a week."

"Poor guy."

Just then, Natsume stepped into the class and the noisy class became very silent. The girls opened their mouths in happiness while the boys studied his cool features. Mikan rested her head on her palm and looked out of the window.

"I'm Natsume-sensei, your Mathematics teacher," he began. "I hope I will get to know you all better soon. During lesson time, I want absolute silence from all of you. If you've any questions, just raise your hands and I will tend to you. Next, I won't tolerate any mischief or nonsense."

Everyone nodded and Natsume started his first lesson without further ado. Mathematics was never Mikan's cup of tea but she still could do them well enough to impress Misaki whose mathematics was just as good as an average middle school student only. Staring at the blackboard with equations written using a white chalk, she slowly drifted off into her dreamland.

"Andou-san."

Mikan felt a nudge on her arm and quickly turned to look at Hotaru. Hotaru pointed at Natsume who had just called Mikan.

Mikan panicked and quickly answered, "Yes?"

"You're not paying attention, aren't you?" Natsume snubbed. "I want you to do question seven on the blackboard. Please show your workings clearly."

Mikan looked at the question and walked over to the front of the classroom. Question seven was a difficult question with triple asterisks next to it. She knew that Natsume might be trying to humiliate her in front of everyone because of her stupidity but she wanted to prove to him wrong. She was going to show him the right answer before his very own eyes. It was revenge time. It was time to let her bright answers to shine and penetrate into his eyes or skull.

She scribbled on the blackboard fast and within a few seconds, she circled her final answer with an innocent grin.

"I'm done," Mikan announced and walked back to her seat.

She watched the front intently as she saw Natsume gave ticks from the top process and slowly to the bottom. Finally, he ticked the final answer and Mikan celebrated her victory silently.

Hotaru was surprised and whispered to Mikan, "I guess playing in the mini-casino really improve your mathematical skills."

"Really?" Mikan giggled softly. "I thought everything in the casino is based on probability and luck. I don't see how it even link to quadratic equations and functions."

"I'm speechless about your sudden improvement in mathematics," Hotaru commented. "Keep it up."

"Thank you. By the way, I don't think I was really that bad in it. I have scored full marks before..."

"Wow! I didn't know that you are that good!"

"Yeah, I scored that when I was in elementary school."

Hotaru dropped her pen and said sarcastically, "Wow... I feel like hailing to you now."

Mikan chuckled and looked back at her book. Maybe mathematics was not as difficult as it seemed to be anymore, especially when she did a little revenge on Natsume who tried to humiliate her.

School ended fast and Mikan went to the mini-casino again, together with Hotaru, to gain more points. They took turns to play in the different rounds of those games and came out of the casino with records filled with bazaar numbers. Within those two hours of games, they were already labeled as the 'Twin Masters of Gambling' or the 'Scores Gluttons' by their seniors. The names sounded awful but they were actually credited and respected by the regulars of this casino. So, the two girls were highly 'respected'.

"Hotaru, can I walk home with you? Dad is not fetching me today because he is still angry about yesterday's thing," Mikan asked while walking out of the school.

"Sure," Hotaru replied.

As they walked back home, they shared about their special moves of 'gambling' to each other and planned out their next attacks for their next visit.

Gambling is obviously addictive so never ever try gambling unless you are really, really skilled in it. Don't be like these two girls above. They are definitely wrong examples for us to follow.

"Andou-san?"

That voice sounded so familiar and hurtful.

"Mikan Andou-san?"

It sounded like that woman.

"Mikan Andou-san?"

It really sounded like her. Mikan refused to turn around and speed up her walking pace. Hotaru was the one who turned around and gaped at the person.

"Mikan, it's her!" Hotaru shouted out loud.

Mikan turned her head a little around and became stunned. It was really her! Nobara Ibaragi was calling out to her! For heaven's sake, how unlucky could she get lately?

"Iba... Ibaragi-san... H... Hello!" Mikan stuttered.

Nobara smiled and walked towards Mikan.

"Andou-san, I did not see you last night and I was kind of worried for you. You know, a little girl wandering in the dark is dangerous," Nobara spoke with eyebrows knitted together to show her concern. "By the way, I glad that you're fine."

"Onii-san said you wanted to see me. What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, about that," Nobara's voice softened with a heavy blush on her cheeks. "I wanted to ask you if you want to be my bridesmaid. But your mother immediately told me that you will definitely do it. So, thank you very much."

Mikan squinted and dug her ears rudely with her pinkie finger. Did she hear the word 'bridesmaid'? She looked at Hotaru whose eyes were enlarged and her mouth still wide opened. At this point, Mikan was very sure that she did hear that awful word.

Mikan smirked. Who said she would offer her service to this woman?

Moreover, no one had told her about the 'good' news.

Anyway, she was still undergoing her rebellious stage so who would blame her if she wanted to defy everybody's wishes?

Playfully, Mikan used her index finger and pulled her right bottom eyelid down, then stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah," she mocked. "As if I would do it."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 8.  
**

******I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 7. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Guest (1)  
- Vegie-1526_  
- _aurora0914  
- Rio Gordon  
- Scarlet Ammo 19  
- Vehemens Ford  
- cherryblossomxcrimsonflames  
- HappyBlossom  
- KLP-Chan  
- sakura-san29  
- sakuraXnatsume  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- anna  
- Guest (2)  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

**********************Note:  
Due to my busy schedule, I may update my stories slightly later. I have been really busy since the start of February but am trying to update my stories punctually as promised. However, from next week onwards, I may be on hiatus for two weeks (except for weekends) due to my studies. I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused.**  


**************************************Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Request Rejected

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 9: Request Rejected

"I wanted to ask you if you want to be my bridesmaid. But your mother immediately told me that you will definitely do it. So, thank you very much."

Mikan squinted and dug her ears rudely with her pinkie finger. Just by seeing Hotaru's stunned face, she knew that she had not heard wrongly at all. After thinking about all reasons why she should not support that woman, she smirked. Playfully, Mikan used her index finger and pulled her right bottom eyelid down, and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah," she mocked. "As if I would do it."

Hotaru's jaw dropped. She had never seen Mikan talking back to people before. Mikan was more of a submissive type of person, so doing and saying those things were totally out of her character.

Nobara was appalled by her rudeness and narrowed her eyes.

"Such imprudent behaviour is not allowed and is a disgrace!" she reprimanded Mikan who was trying to escape.

Mikan coughed and retorted, "That's why I don't want to be your bridesmaid because I might accidentally tear my dress apart while escorting you. So, I think you should go and pick another gentle and prudent virgin. I'm totally not suitable for this type of thing."

"You are just acting childish, aren't you?" Nobara said in annoyance. "The Mikan that I know is not like that!"

"Then, right before your eyes is a currently-undergoing-puberty Mikan Andou!" Mikan joked with a sarcastic laughter. "Just give up on me, Ibaragi-san. I would rather be a guest."

"But your mother agreed to it!"

"Yeah, but eventually it is still my choice. I am the one who will be doing it, not her! So I will choose whether I should be your maid or not."

Hotaru corrected, "It's bridesmaid, not maid."

"Whatever it is, I just want to be a guest!" Mikan shouted irritability.

Nobara clenched her fists tighter and muttered, "I will tell this to your brother."

"Go ahead and tell him," Mikan challenged with a grin. "Anyway, let's just think this way. I am actually doing you a favour by saving your face and Onii-san's pride on that day. Adieu!"

And Mikan walked away from Nobara with a small and lazy wave. Hotaru gave Nobara a glare and stuck her tongue out at her too before running ahead to catch up with Mikan. Nobara just stood there like a statue while pursing her lips tightly and angrily.

After catching up with Mikan, Hotaru turned to look behind and saw Nobara stomping away.

"Mikan, you really have said some bad things there," Hotaru said as she continued to stare at Nobara.

"It's none of my business. No one tells me about their marriage. Is everyone in that household against me or disregarding me?" Mikan sulked.

"I don't know. Still, I think what you have said earlier was great. You've changed a little. I mean, I think you should be let that, if not everyone will take advantage on you."

"I've no choice. If I don't reject it, I think I will cry on their wedding day so I am making use of the guest status to sneak out silently on that day."

"You're becoming like a ninja."

Mikan finally laughed and Hotaru gave her a small smile. Hotaru held onto Mikan's hand and they walked home together.

After reaching home, Mikan went up to her room and locked herself in it. Turning on the computer, she logged into the social website and chatted with that online person instantly. Luckily, she was back home first so she can do whatever she liked first before her parents returned home.

_Ruka N. says:  
Hey! Guess what? _

_Coolbreeze says:  
Hi Ruka-pyon. What is it?_

_Ruka N. says:  
I got a good piece of news to tell you._

Coolbreeze says:  
_Geez! Just spill it!_

Ruka N. says:  
_I am..._

Coolbreeze says:  
_You are?_

Ruka N. says:  
_Haha! I will see you outside that mini-casino tomorrow!_

Coolbreeze says:  
_Oh, you are coming to school tomorrow!_

Ruka N. says:  
_Yup! I got better today._

Coolbreeze says:  
_That's great! Hope to see you soon!_

Ruka N. says:  
_By the way, how do you look like?_

Coolbreeze says:  
_Hmm... I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. You?_

Ruka N. says:  
_I'm a blonde with blue eyes._

Coolbreeze says  
_Blue eyes? Wow! It reminds me of Runo!_

Ruka N. says:  
_Runo? Haha! Are you a fan of him?_

Coolbreeze says:  
_Guess so. I like his songs! I know my friends are even crazier than me to the point where they even worship his relationship with his manager._

Ruka N. says:  
_Weird. I think it is just some spice up news about him. It could be a lie._

Coolbreeze says:  
_Yeah. That is why I don't believe in any of those news._

Ruka N. says:  
_I think he is a normal person, not a gay._

Coolbreeze says:  
_I know. I know. You like him too, right?_

Ruka N. says:  
_Maybe..._

Coolbreeze says:  
_Oops! My parents are coming back soon so I have to stop now. See you tomorrow!_

Then, Mikan hastily switched off the computer upon hearing the sound of keys and stumbled to her desk. She took out her homework and unlocked her door before returning to her desk.

"Mikan, are you home?" Misaki called out.

"Y... Yes!" Mikan replied.

The door of her bedroom swung open and revealed Misaki and Tsubasa. They walked in to take a look of what she was doing.

"Nobara-san called me a few minutes ago," Misaki spoke as she said down on her bed. "She said that you refused to be her bridesmaid."

"Yeah. It's true," Mikan said.

"She also said that you were acting childish and spoilt," Misaki continued.

"I was just rejecting her normally and she began begging and nagging so I just snapped at her."

"Why don't you help her? She will be your sister-in-law soon. Maybe just this once."

"No," Mikan quickly replied and looked at Tsubasa with puppy eyes. "Daddy, I bet you don't want me to wear those outrageous frilly dresses, right?"

Mikan knew that her puppy eyes technique would make Tsubasa think twice about the situation or decision. And it worked. Tsubasa hugged Mikan and pretended to sob.

"You're right. Those dresses are not suitable for Mikan. Mummy, don't force her to do this type of thing. Call Ibaragi-san to get another girl," Tsubasa whined.

Misaki smacked his head and pulled his ear while shouting, "The only little girl she know is Mikan! Who else can she pick?"

"Pick her own father," Tsubasa spat, refusing to let Mikan go.

"Are you trying to be funny, Tsubasa?"

Mikan tried to hide her smile of success as Misaki suddenly gave up, "Fine. I will apologise to Nobara-san about it. But Mikan, why do you not want to help her?"

"I would rather be a guest," Mikan answered with a grin. "So I can wear something light and plain and pigged out. Furthermore, I've no time for things like helping out with their wedding preparations. I am going to study really hard and promote to Class 2A or 2B next year."

Actually, it was a lie. She just wanted more points to play in the mini-casino. Mikan might be a slow person, but at least she knew how to swerve her way through in this type of troublesome situation and satisfy the other party with her assurance which was filled with white lies.

Tsubasa said, "I know that my little girl can do it. Misaki, see? Mikan has a goal in her mind. Let us support her until the very end like what we did with Natsume."

Misaki and Tsubasa left her room, and Mikan continued with her schoolwork. She could hear Misaki apologising profusely over the line. Truthfully, Mikan felt very bad for turning down Nobara's request in rather rude way but she did it for herself. She was planning to escape from the wedding venue stealthily and return when everything was over.

When dinner was ready, the whole family, including Natsume, had their meals on their dining table. Natsume had also known about Mikan's refusal to be a bridesmaid but he did not touch on that. Instead, he started rambling on and on about her attitude which made her feel sick.

"Your rebellious attitude is getting worse since yesterday! Do you know how to treat someone who is older than you well?" Natsume scolded.

Mikan tore the chicken meat from the drumstick and spat, "Of course, I do! I treated her super duper well yesterday at first. Because she kept pleading with me continuously, I have no choice but to shut her up and walk away. My time is wasted because of your girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah? Says the one who taunted her first!"

"Okay. I admit that I was the one who mocked her words but I will never forgive those who never even asked my permission and happily agreed to some request, and accepted the fact I did not know anything at all until today!" Mikan yelled and slammed her hands on the table, making everyone jumped in fright.

Misaki frowned and asked, "Are you trying to blame me for not telling you and accepted her request?"

Natsume followed up, "Hey lil' girl, are you trying to blame Nobara too?"

"Neither!" Mikan shouted. "Onii-san, I want you to stop blaming me too. If your girlfriend is hurt, then I will apologise."

Mikan picked up her plates and stomped into the kitchen. After washing her plates, she returned back to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

It seemed like everything was changing. Natsume had definitely changed a lot while Mikan was only beginning to learn how to change herself. It was only a small step but it had caused unhappiness to the people around her. Maybe she should revert back to her original self and suffer alone.

What if she decided to take another bigger step in changing herself? Would it lead to something worse than all of these which had happened earlier?

* * *

**Thanks for reading up to this chapter and thanks to all those who had reviewed Chapter 8.**

**Some of you said that Nobara is a 'beach' while some said that Mikan is a 'beach'. However, most of you still find Mikan's response reasonable. After this chapter, do you still find her behaviour and response reasonable? **

**Please leave a review before you exit this page. Thank you. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: New Student

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 10: New Student

"Are you sure that online guy will turn up today? Suddenly, he might say that he is sick or doing some important business. What if he is a wolf in disguise?" Hotaru asked. "Or maybe he is an old pimp in disguise!"

Mikan rolled her eyes. She stared outside the window and looked at the students walking into the school. There was one particular student who caught her eye instantly. He had bright golden hair and had a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes. Mikan stood up and clutched onto the window panes.

Curious, Hotaru did the same too and gasped, "Mikan, do you like that guy? His eyes are like Runo's!"

"I think that boy is that online guy! If he is that boy, then that means he really keeps his promise!" Mikan chirped excitedly.

"I hope so," Hotaru mumbled and returned to her seat.

Mikan's eyes followed that boy's figure until he entered into the school building. After a few minutes, Yuka walked into the class with the class attendance in her arm, looking extremely excited.

"Class, we have a new student today!" Yuka announced and waved to the person who was standing outside the classroom. "Actually, he has enrolled into this school at the same time as you guys did but due to some circumstances, he can't come to school during the past few days. So, let's welcome Ruka Nogi warmly."

The whole class clapped their hands as the blonde, whom Hotaru and Mikan had seen earlier, walked into the class. He stood next to Yuka and smiled in front of the whole class. His smile was too dazzling.

"Hello, fellow classmates! I'm Ruka Nogi. I hope to get along with everyone here. Please take care of me too," Ruka greeted and bowed.

Mikan was awed by his looks and whispered to Hotaru excitedly, "It's really him! His name is Ruka too! I didn't know he would be in the same class as me!"

"Good for you, Mikan," Hotaru whispered back with a small smile. "Try flirting with him. By the way, he really looks like a prince."

The word 'prince' reminded her about Prince Charming from the story 'Cinderella'. She used to like that story and wished that she could have a Prince Charming of her own. When she was four, she wished that Natsume was her prince but that wish crumbled after being rejected.

"Why should I flirt with him?" Mikan hissed. "He is just an ordinary friend whom I have met online. Like what you had said, he might be a wolf in disguise."

"Or an old pimp in a young boy's body."

"Yeah. So we should be cautious. Especially about his eyes, he must be wearing contact lens to be like Runo."

"Obviously."

The two girls laughed softly. Yuka shot them a glare and then turned to Ruka.

"Nogi-san, please occupy that empty desk behind Andou-san," Yuka said as she pointed towards Mikan's and Hotaru's direction.

Being a natural type of person, he gave Yuka the biggest smile she had ever seen before and responded politely, "Thank you, Yuka-sensei."

Yuka blushed and laughed sheepishly while Ruka walked over to his seat and sat down. Mikan could see many girls' eyes sparkling and twinkling at the sight of him. She just did not get why those girls who fawned over Natsume would do the same thing to Ruka. It was like being unfaithful.

Unlike the other classmates, Ruka had no one sitting beside him and his table was the odd one out in the class. There were four columns and five rows of desks at first but when he came, his desk was the only desk in the sixth row.

Ruka looked at the girls in front of him and called out, "Hi!"

Mikan was the one who turned around first, then followed by Hotaru.

"Hello! I'm Mikan Andou. Are you by any chance using the social website with the username of 'Ruka N.'?" Mikan queried.

Ruka's widened for a moment and replied, "Yes, I am. And are you 'Coolbreeze' by any chance?"

"She is," Hotaru interjected and put her arm around Mikan's shoulder. "She was extremely excited to meet you. Now that you are sitting behind us, I hope we can get along."

"Yeah! Ruka-pyon, do you still want to go to the mini-casino? Trust me. It's fun," Mikan added and beamed. "Hotaru and I are going there after school."

"Okay, but who's Hotaru?"

Hotaru replied, "Me, you idiot."

"You did not introduce yourself to me first and I am not an idiot."

"Idiot, use your brain. Mikan is obviously talking about me."

"Are you trying to start a war with me Hotaru whatever-san?"

"It's Hotaru Imai, moron."

Mikan looked at those two people and giggled, "Both of you are already getting along so well."

"Is that supposed to an insult?" Hotaru growled at Mikan.

"Why are you so angry, Hotaru? Are you suspecting him that he is an old pimp in disguise?" Mikan whined.

Ruka's jaw dropped and retorted, "Hey, I am not a pimp!"

"Mikan, since when you start calling him 'Ruka-pyon'?" Hotaru asked Mikan while ignoring Ruka.

"I can't remember since when I did but I know it has been so long I call him that through messages," Mikan replied.

Hotaru gasped and glared at Ruka.

"Unforgivable! Mikan is giving pet names to a stranger!" she growled.

Ruka raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Oh? Are you jealous and angry because of that?"

"Shut up, idiotic moron."

"Nogi-san and Imai-san, please be quiet when I am talking," Yuka interrupted with another glare. "As I was saying, there will be an annual cultural festival coming up soon. As Year Ones, you don't have to do anything like setting up booths and performances. You can just attend and have fun with your friends. I hope everyone will attend this festival."

Everyone cheered and began chattering about what they were to wear and hoping that the booths were interesting.

"I'm wearing a kimono," Hotaru blurted out of nowhere.

"Me too!" Mikan said.

Hotaru smiled and suggested, "Let's wear something which makes both of us look alike. What about I rent you a kimono? I have two kimonos at home and they were designed for adorable twins like us."

"Really? Aw... Hotaru is the best!" Mikan cooed and hugged Hotaru adoringly.

While being hugged, Hotaru looked at Ruka and stuck out her tongue with a smirk.

"Hey moron, do you want me to rent you something as well? I will rent you a bunny suit."

Ruka frowned and replied with a sarcastic smile, "No thanks, Imai-san. I would rather wear my school uniform than that."

"You two really seem to get along very well! I'm happy for the both of you!" Mikan cheered and hugged Hotaru tighter.

Getting irritated by her senseless comment, Hotaru forcefully pushed Mikan away and smacked her head. Mikan was shocked and pulled Hotaru's cheeks.

Ruka laughed and mused, "I can't help but to wonder if you two are really friends. At one moment, both of you were so close to each other and got jealous over trivial matters, and at the next moment, you two began to abuse each other. A weird kind of friendship we have here."

"Don't make us sounds like lesbians, moron. People like you won't know anything about true friendship," Hotaru snapped.

For a moment, Mikan thought she saw Ruka's face turned pale a little but he returned back to normal fast and scowled, "O... Of course I will know about true friendship! Don't talk nonsense to me."

"You are the one who talk!" Hotaru retorted.

"Enough!" Mikan snapped and placed both hands on their shoulders. "Yuka-sensei is already staring angrily at the both of you."

"Geez! She started it first," Ruka mumbled, earning him a deadly glare from Hotaru.

Mikan did not know what to do about the both of them but at least she felt that Ruka was not a very bad person.

Turning to him, she whispered, "Ruka-pyon, let the three of us be really good friends so no more arguing."

Then, Ruka softened his composure and smiled at her with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Friends... Yeah... Thank you, Coolbreeze."

* * *

**Thanks for reading up to this chapter and thanks to all those who had reviewed Chapter 9.**

**Yup! Ruka has appeared! Hmm... are you guys sure that Runo and Ruka are the same person? What if they are not related at all? Or maybe they are cousins? :D  
**

**Please leave a review before you exit this page. Thank you. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Punishment

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 11: Punishment

It was another noisy day in Class 1F, especially when it was a free period. The class chairperson had difficultly controlling the class; he had been trying his best to lower down the class's volume but it was to no avail as the class remained as chaotic as ever. Sometimes, it would be hard to believe that these students were the cream of the top throughout the nation. It was just unbelievable.

"I beg you! Please be quiet or else, Natsume-sensei will scold all of us! He is currently teaching next door," the class chairperson pleaded with the class.

Upon hearing that, all the girls looked at one another and started squealing loudly. They were so loud that Mikan had to cover her ears in irritation.

"What wrongs with them?" Mikan groaned.

Hotaru whispered back to her, "They obviously want to see his sexy face."

"What?"

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard, "Everyone, shut the hell up!"

Then, it was followed by a loud bang. The noise level dropped tremendously and only the swirling of the ceiling fan could be heard. Everyone's attention was at the front and they had finally quietened down. Standing at the front of the classroom was a very furious teacher with his palm on the blackboard with his crimson eyes glaring at the pupils intently.

"Class 1F, all of you will have detention and you will have to clean up the school's garden. This is a price for disrupting my lesson with the other class and for ignoring your class chairperson," Natsume bellowed and hit the blackboard again, making everyone flinched. "Do you understand what I have just said?"

"Y... Yes."

"Good, and be quiet now," he said and left the classroom.

Ruka tapped on Mikan's shoulder and asked softly, "Wow! Who is that fierce and vulgar teacher?"

Mikan turned around and answered, "He is our Mathematics teacher, Natsume-sensei."

"And her idiotic brother," Hotaru added with a smile while pointing at Mikan.

Ruka gasped, just like what Nonoko and Anna did when they had heard about that, and exclaimed, "Y... Your brother? Both of you don't look alike at all!"

"Exactly. Mikan is far more prudent than him," Hotaru said proudly. "By the way, they are not related by blood."

"Wow! Cool!"

"It's not that cool," Mikan laughed. "You get amused easily, Ruka-pyon."

"Says the one who also get all excited and amused so easily," Hotaru said.

"No, I'm not!"

Hours later, it was finally after school and everyone in Class 1F stayed back to serve their detention. They changed into their outdoor attire and reported to Natsume under the garden's huge pavilion. Natsume gave out instructions to the pupils and called them to split into groups of five. The garden was big and the area was approximately twenty-five thousand acres around the school, hence getting lost in it was a very common scenario. And in order to get to another side of the garden, people would ride on little trams at the sides of the garden where there were rails constructed for this purpose.

Mikan was grouped together with Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Ruka. Ruka wanted to join the boys' group but for some unknown reasons, he was kindly rejected by them. However, Mikan, Nonoko and Anna had gladly accepted him to be part of their group, except for Hotaru who kept teasing him that he must be an old pimp in disguise so that he could make his harem of girls. No one understood what she was trying to pull but it was funny. Well, except for Ruka; he totally did not enjoy it at all.

Mikan's group was assigned to clean up the garden near the mini-casino. It was a bad choice for them to be assigned there as there were two crazy fans of gambling in that team but it seemed that Natsume did not know that his sister was gambling frequently. However, to these two girls, they felt lucky and ecstatic to be assigned to clean up the garden outside the casino. For once, Hotaru felt like saying 'Oh my god! I like you, Natsume-sensei!' as she had always detested him because his looks which had never appealed to her in any ways. About Hotaru, she was more of a stereotypical type of person who usually based on how good you looked, how well you treated her, how well you presented yourself in front of her, how high your intelligence quotient was and lastly, how rich you were.

Now, you must be thinking how Mikan managed to be her friend. In fact, Mikan did not pass some of the given requirements above but let us just say that Mikan was an exception. As for Nonoko and Anna, Hotaru knew that they were obviously the daughters of rich businessmen just by judging the way they dressed and their family names. Because of that and since Mikan liked them, she dismissed the other four requirements.

"The casino seems to have lots of players today," Ruka suddenly mentioned and the four girls peeked inside the casino by the side window. "Seeing this makes me feel so regretful for playing the slot machine last week. I lost nearly half of my points within ten minutes. And from then on, I've promised myself that I'll never enter into this filthy place ever again."

Anna looked at him and asked in surprise, "Nogi-kun, do you not want to earn them back? It is a waste for you, you know."

Ruka snorted, "You know what? The more I play, the more I lose. I don't see what is so fun about gambling!"

Hotaru bit the bush loudly with a long stick and smirked at him.

"Idiot, do you know that gambling is a heaven for people with brains, unlike you?" she laughed evilly and pointed her stick at him. "Now, let us take a rest in the casino. We have already been clearing this area for an hour."

With a twinkle in her eye, Mikan immediately cheered loudly, "I'm tired of cleaning so let's go in!"

As Mikan was about to step into the casino, she was held back by a pair of arms around hers. Mikan toppled over and her back landed on Ruka's chest.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon! Why did you stop me?" Mikan cried and rubbed her back.

"It's not a good time to play now. You all know that if we were to be caught by Natsume-sensei, we will receive a heavier punishment," Ruka said with his hands still holding onto Mikan.

"Ruka-pyon, how about we do this way?" Mikan spoke in a rather soft voice with a small smile. "I will help you to gain back all the points that you have lost since I was the one who kept calling you to play in the casino last week. How's that?"

Ruka thought for a moment. That offer sounded convincing, but what would happened to them if they were caught red-handed for having fun? He looked at Mikan again and shrugged. When he did that, Mikan's excitement immediately diminished and pouted. And when she pouted, Ruka felt really bad. Maybe her pout made her look adorable.

"F... Fine," Ruka sighed in defeat as his face began to heat up for some unknown reason. "Go... Go ahead."

Mikan's cheerful face returned as soon as he had said that and quickly ran into the casino with Hotaru. Anna and Nonoko were a little nervous about the idea of slacking off but in the end, they entered as well for their first time. Ruka just followed them behind.

"Let's try Poker," Hotaru suggested to Mikan as she pointed at a table filled with Year Three students. "I'm sure that they have a lot of points for us to gain."

Mikan dragged Ruka towards the table and instructed him to key in his name and password in an electronic devise which stored all the students' examination marks. After keying them, he was logged in and was allowed to make his bet in the game of Poker. But for this time, instead of Ruka playing it, Mikan sat down in place of him and keyed in her bet.

"Oh no! It's the 'Score Gluttons'! Why are they here again?" one of the players groaned to show his displeasure.

Hotaru patted Mikan's head and spat at the person, "Of course, we are here to win and save Ruka Nogi's ass."

Ruka felt like giving Hotaru a punch on her big-mouth but he tried to maintain his cool in front of everyone else. Apart from that, he knew that Mikan was a good player in Poker but he was not sure to trust her at all. What if she got all the bad luck and his scores dropped to zero? He would probably choose to commit suicide afterwards.

"Trust Mikan," Hotaru whispered to Ruka. "She may be stupid but she knows when to 'fold' and 'raise'."

Intrigued, Ruka raised his eyebrows and asked, "Fold and raise? What's that?"

"Just watch and you will know, idiot."

His eyes glued intently on the large table as the tip dealer gave out cards to the players. Mikan looked at her two cards and bit her lips.

"Check," Mikan said and everyone immediately held their breaths.

"Fold," one person said.

The first player was out of this round.

"Fold," another person shouted.

Then, the second player was out too.

A senior smirked and said, "Check."

"Check," the last person sang happily.

The dealer put the top card aside and revealed the second card in the middle of the table. Mikan was really thinking hard and finally put down her cards.

"Fold," she sighed and the other two players snickered.

Ruka gaped. The points which she had bet had just been wasted! He was panicking and clutched on Hotaru's blouse while shaking his head in the hope to stop Mikan.

"Geez! Just wait and see," Hotaru hissed and brushed his hands away.

"Round two!"

"Check!"

"Check!"

"Check!"

"Fold!"

Mikan looked at her cards and flashed a smile, "Check."

The first card was opened and the remaining four players 'check'ed. The second card was shown next and Mikan suddenly called for a raise in her bet. Ruka was practically screaming at her back not to be so rash but Hotaru shut him up by shoving a hot bun into his mouth. Because Mikan raised her bet, two more players chose to be out of the game.

The third card was revealed and Mikan raised her bet. Upon seeing her doing that, the other player did the same too. This procedure was repeated for the forth card. They both kept raising their points until Mikan bet all of Ruka's points, much to everyone's surprise.

"Coolbreeze! What the hell are you doing? How dare you use all of my points for betting!"

"Shut up!" Hotaru yelled and covered his mouth. "Trust her, idiot. And stop calling her that name. It is giving me goosebumps!"

"Fold."

Ruka and Hotaru gasped. The other player gave up and Mikan was the only one left in the game. The final card flashed and Mikan cheered in happiness.

The dealer announced, "Ruka Nogi, you have earned..."

"See? Mikan has earned back all your points in one go. Of course, your points are now more than your original," Hotaru explained.

Mikan left the table and ran towards Hotaru and gave her a high-five.

"What are your cards?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"Two small numbers but both were in different houses," Mikan replied with a cunning grin. "I could have lost if those players didn't fold. I bet the guy who folded last had a chance to win but too bad, he lost his chance to me."

Hotaru looked around the casino and asked, "Where are the two noisy girls? I thought they were with us a minute ago."

"You mean Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan?"

"Now you mention it. Where are they?" Ruka scratched his head quizzically.

"Maybe they have gone back outside to continue with their cleaning ups," Hotaru replied and walked towards the entrance.

Ruka and Mikan followed her behind.

"Thank you, Coolbreeze," Ruka mumbled softly.

Mikan looked at him and giggled, "Haha! You don't have to be so formal. You know, if you need help in gaining more points after your exams, you can always approach me and I will help..."

Suddenly, Mikan's face smashed onto Hotaru's head hard. She stumbled backwards and covered her nose in pain. Looking at Hotaru, she saw her face was draining in colour. Ruka's face was the same too. Both of them were staring ahead of them with mouths and eyes wide opened. Mikan shifted her gaze towards the front and flinched.

Standing right in front of them were three people- him and two girls sobbing behind his fuming back.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 11.  
**

_***For excellent Poker players, I would like to apologise for my lack of knowledge in Poker. I have done my best to ask for advices from some Poker players in order to write this chapter and some of the future chapters. The game of Poker in this chapter has been read and edited by them as well for a more realistic game background. Since this is a 'Shoujo' story, I feel that there is no need to emphasize on the game itself too much.**_

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 10. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- scarlet ammo 19  
- TsuragaKyoko_  
- _aurora0914  
- sakura-san29  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- omg girl  
- Vehemens Ford  
- Vegie - 1526  
- Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F  
- Depressed Writer  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Legends of Runo

** I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Legends of Runo

"It's all your fault, idiot!"

"Hey Imai-san, do you have dementia? You are the one who suggested it!"

"Oh yeah? Who is the one who failed big time while playing with the slot machines?"

"Who is the one who wanted me to have fun in there?"

"Mikan and your pride."

Mikan turned around and glared at Hotaru who was smirking at the flustered Ruka.

"Since when I am part of your argument?" Mikan shrieked and threw her duster at Hotaru.

Ruka agreed and added on, "And since when my pride comes into our conversation?"

Hotaru sniffed while feigning cry, "You two are really a couple. For Mikan, even an idiot is willing give up his pride and listen to her. I'm so happy... Not! I will never give Mikan to the likes of a moron!"

Hotaru picked up the duster and aimed at Ruka's face. Upon seeing the duster flying towards him, he dodged the attack but the duster accidentally smashed onto Anna's face instead. Anna let out a yelp and fell onto the ground.

"My face! My beloved face!" Anna screamed and cupped her blackened face in horror. "My foundation and make up! They are ruined!"

"Say sorry to her, idiot!" Hotaru demanded.

Ruka stared at the girls in disbelief and said loudly, "Alright, I'm very sorry! Wait... Imai-san! You should be saying that too! You threw that thing onto her face!"

"But I did not mean to hit her. It was you whom I wanted to hit."

Nonoko helped Anna up and grumbled, "Geez! It's all of our fault. Stop blaming one another already! If all of us hadn't entered into the casino, we would be safe."

Mikan nodded guility while Ruka and Hotaru looked down on the dusty floor of a storeroom. The whole room remained its silence until Mikan accidentally sneezed. The room was very dusty and when she sneezed, a small cloud of dust flew up in the air, choking herself further.

"I think we should better clean this room up before Natsume-sensei returns," Nonoko quickly suggested as she picked up that poor duster.

The reason why they had to clean up this dark and dusty storeroom was actually like this: Anna and Nonoko were playing with the slot machines until they were bored with the game. As they were walking back to where Ruka and Hotaru were sitting, they noticed someone was loitering around the garden outside the casino. Afraid to be caught for slacking off, the two friends decided to put on a show that their group members were indeed working. As soon as they stepped outside of the casino, they ran to a bush and began picking up the leaves. That someone who was actually Natsume walked over to them and asked where the others were. The girls lied to him that they were probably sweeping the other side of the garden behind the casino. Natsume frowned and told them not to lie to him because he knew exactly where the five of them were earlier. The reason he knew this was because he had heard complains from the other groups that they entered into the casino. He scolded them for lying until they cried and told them to wait with him for Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru to come out of the mini-casino. After a few minutes had passed, the three came out and was immediately scolded and punished. For their new punishment, they had to clean up the storeroom near the gymnasium, then they could return back home after that. What a luck!

"Nonoko-chan is right. We have to finish up our job, if not we can't go back home," Mikan mumbled while rubbing her nose.

"Your brother is a jerk. He didn't have to get mad over this type of thing. I wonder how his girlfriend can stand him," Hotaru complained angrily as she dusted the shelves. "Mikan, is he always like that?"

"Not really. When I was younger, he used to be very kind but he had a very sharp tongue. But now, I feel that he has completely changed a lot. He said it was for his job, that is why he pretended not to know me. But he is treating me like some inferior rebellious child!"

Mikan lowered her head and tried to refrain herself from crying again. Hotaru walked over to her and ruffled her brown hair.

"Mikan, you promised not to cry for him. So smile, okay?" Hotaru whispered and looked at Anna and Nonoko. "Hey guys, let's talk about Runo! I think we have already done quite a lot here so taking a short break would be fine."

"Ahh! Runo-kun!" Anna and Nonoko squealed loudly, making Ruka jumped in fright.

Anna began excitedly, "You know, in the recent magazine, Runo is caught having an intimate relationship with his manager. Oh my god! Forbidden love!"

"Do you know what they had done? In a snapshot, they were shown having a kiss in public. Oh! I can die in happiness!" Nonoko chirped while holding out the magazine and pretending to faint.

Ruka snatched the magazine and retorted, "They must be photoshoped!"

"What if it is real?" Hotaru asked Ruka with a cunning smirk.

"I bet you a hundred percent that they did not do it!" Ruka blurted and quickly stopped.

He looked stunned as many pairs of eyes glued at him suspiciously. Even Mikan who had been quiet all these while was also staring at him questionably.

Ruka stammered softly, "As... As I was saying, I heard Runo is not a homosexual from a friend of mine. He... He has a girlfriend... and is... is currently going out with her. The case about having a relationship with his manager is... is definitely not true at all."

"Come to think of it, Nogi-kun's eyes look a bit like Runo-kun. Do you wear contact lens?" Anna asked.

"Nope. Mine is natural. Maybe Runo is wearing blue contact lens. You may not know," Ruka replied with a weak laugh.

The girls looked at one another and shrugged. They did not know if Runo's eye colour was fake or not. Either way, they still liked Runo.

"There are also a few legends about Runo," Hotaru changed the topic to divert everyone's attention. "I read them online. One of them is about his divine past."

"Divine? What's that?"

"Before Runo was born, there was a virgin who was in search of a medicine which can heal her poor health. One day, she went into a forest to search for that herb and met a sickly old man along the journey. She helped him and brought him back to his home. She treated him until he got better. The old man wanted to give her a reward so he asked her what she wanted. Unfortunately, the woman refused to tell him and told him that she helped people was not because of receiving reward but to do it out of kindness. After that, she left and returned to the forest. While walking halfway, she met the old man again. She had the greatest shock of her life but the old man told her to calm down. He took out a golden plant from his pocket and handed it to her. He said that it was a herb which could heal her health and give her something extraordinary. Though she was intrigued by the fact that the old man knew what she wanted, she thanked him and returned home to brew the golden herb. After drinking the herb, she was healed instantly and became stronger. After a few weeks, she was gifted with a child which is Runo. That old man was actually a mountain god."

"You mean, Runo doesn't have a father? And his mother is like Virgin Mary?" Anna gasped while cleaning her dirty face with a little water.

Hotaru nodded and replied, "Yup! He is a child from heaven and is blessed with great voice and heart. Those who listen to him will fall in love with his voice."

"It's obviously another fan-made story," Ruka snorted. "Not to mention about the golden herb, do you really think that a mountain god exists in this world? It only happens in myths."

"I... I agree with Ruka-pyon. Mountain god doesn't exist and there is no way a virgin will get pregnant," Mikan said. "Un... Unless that woman and that old man had... had... you know... and then she got pregnant with his child."

"Virgin Mary," Hotaru stated. "She is one example of being a virgin and is blessed with a holy child from Father in heaven."

"Maybe Mary was an exceptional," Ruka argued back and crossed his arms.

"Who cares if you believe it or not?" Hotaru spat. "Now, on to the next legend of Runo."

"Why are there so many legends about that brunette guy?" Ruka shouted.

"Be quiet," Hotaru hissed and started on the story. "Before Runo became a star, he actually made a contract with a devil so that girls from all over the world would be enamoured by him. After a year of fame, he wanted to break off the contract because he was confident that he could capture more hearts by himself, but there was a punishment. His taste for love changed. That's why he has become a gay!"

The girls gasped at the last sentence, except for Ruka. Even though they knew that Runo had a weird relationship with his manager, their reaction of him being a genuine gay was dramatic. But that was not the point. Which divine person would possibly make a contract with an evil being?

Sometimes, things do not click together, no matter how much the creators of the legends tried to link from one legend to another.

"On to the next legend!" Hotaru said.

Ruka coughed and interrupted her, "Enough of whatever legends you have here. We've rested enough too so let's finish up our cleaning."

"Oh yeah. Hotaru, we can continue hearing the legends after this," Mikan claimed.

Hotaru looked at Mikan with a worried look and smiled gently, "I hope you feel much better now."

Mikan held onto the broom and looked at everyone's faces. She guessed Hotaru and the others must have known about her discomfort when it came to Natsume and her issues, so they must have been trying to use legends and stories of Runo to cheer her up. She was somehow touched by their efforts and smiled upon the thought of it. Although Ruka did not know a thing between the siblings, he could somehow feel the tension whenever the two of them were brought together. However, he knew that Mikan would probably tell him what was going on between her brother and her one day. Looking at Mikan's assuring smile, he smiled back at her. She had a faint blush flashed across her cheeks and she quickly bowed down to her friends gratefully.

"Yeah, thank you."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 12.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 11. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Sariko-chan723  
- i. Love. food. but. not. you_  
- _Coldheart12  
- sakura-san2910  
- someone  
- ScarletAmmo19  
- Vegie - 1526  
- aurora0914  
- Firealice14789  
- edwardelric108  
- Vehemens Ford  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Request Accepted

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 13: Request Accepted

"Hmm... It's clean," Natsume mumbled as he stared at the tidied and freshly-scented storeroom and rubbed his chin in amusement. "I hope the five of you have learnt the importance of not ditching punishments and heading off to somewhere else to play. Especially you guys are still Years Ones, it's unhealthy to gamble your marks away."

The five teenagers bowed and said together, "We're sorry, Natsume-sensei."

Without saying a word, Natsume walked off, leaving them outside the storeroom. Anna heaved a sigh of relief. The reason why the storeroom smelt so fresh was because of Anna's aloe vera scented deodorant and Nonoko's minty flavoured mouth spray. Yes, they did spray them around the murky room. Though the scent would probably last for an hour but that was okay for them. As long as the five of them were released from their hellish detention and punishment, they were already far more than glad.

As they walked out of the school together, they bade goodbye to one another and headed off to different directions. Mikan and Hotaru walked home together as usual and along the way back home, they bought ice-cream for themselves. After doing nearly more than four hours of back breaking job, it was the best to reward themselves a little. By the time they reached Mikan's residence, they had already finished their ice-creams. After exchanging farewells, Hotaru walked away while Mikan opened her gates and walked into her little garden. When she headed to the main door, she noticed a pair of unfamiliar three inches high heel shoes placed next to her gardening slippers.

There must be a visiter, she thought to herself. Unless Misaki bought a new pair of shoes for herself which was unlikely as Misaki did not have any likings for high heels. She hated to be so tall. Of course, that pair of shoes could not have been Mikan as well because due to the influence of Misaki, she prefer wearing a pair of one inch high sandals to a pair of three inches high heels.

"I'm home!" Mikan shouted as she got into the house. "Is there a visitor today? I saw an extra pair of..."

"You're late, Mikan!" Misaki interrupted and appeared from behind the kitchen sliding door. "And yes, we have a visitor today."

"Ah! Andou-san!" a familiar voice called out from the kitchen.

Obviously, Mikan knew who it was. Frowning, she quickly placed her shoes onto the shoe rack and walked swiftly to the kitchen.

Upon seeing Misaki and that visitor, she crooked a smile and greeted, "Good evening, Ibaragi-san. What are you doing here?"

Nobara pouted and asked, "What am I doing here? Am I not invited here? Is it wrong for your future sister-in-law to be here? I want to get to know more about the Andou family. Is that also wrong, Andou-san?"

"I didn't say anything about you being wrong or whatsoever. I'm just being... surprised to see my future sister-in-law, that's all."

"Surprised? You ought not to be because you are going to see me often right here."

"Don't you have a home where you can idle all day you want?" Mikan continued to put on her best smile for show.

Nobara chuckled and replied, "Of course, I have. Didn't I say that I want to know all of you better so please expect me to be here often until the big day comes. Right now, I am helping out with your mother."

"Mikan, don't be too rude to Ibaragi-san," Misaki warned and gave a slight glare to Mikan.

Mikan groaned and walked away from the kitchen. She kicked open her room and locked it. She wished she had gone home later. With Nobara's presence, everything would be very awkward and uneasy. She was also very sure that Nobara must have came here with a very good reason, instead of that reason she gave about knowing one another better. It was obviously about the bridesmaid issue.

She turned on the computer and logged into the social website as usual. Ruka was already online. Happily, she started the chat with him.

_Coolbreeze says:  
Yo! How is your way back home?_

_Ruka N. says:  
Pretty fine. I saw a cute little kitten on the way too. Too bad that it got all scared and ran away. What about you?_

_Coolbreeze says:  
Haha! You have scared the kitty! Well, mine is fine too. Hotaru and I brought ice-creams on the way. You know, I was feeling very happy then but when I reached home, everything just crumbles!_

_Ruka N. says:  
Why? What happened? Is it because you came home late?_

_Coolbreeze says:  
It's a very long story. Maybe I will tell you the next time. It's kinda hard to explain here._

_Ruka N. says:  
If there's anything wrong, you can always tell me. I will try my best to help you._

Upon seeing that, Mikan felt so touched. Ruka had always been with her even before they really met face to face with each other. Whenever she started chatting with him online, he would surely make her smile. It had always been like this for the past two years. Excluding Natsume, Ruka was her first male friend.

"Mikan! Dinner is ready!"

Mikan sighed and typed her last message.

_Coolbreeze says:  
Ruka-pyon, I will be right back. It's time for dinner. Chat with you later!_

_Ruka N. says:  
Okay. I also better have my dinner too. Bye!_

Then, both of them logged off together. Mikan went to the dining table and realised a bowl of rice was missing.

"Oh, your brother will come back home late tonight," Nobara spoke while she placed a plate of green vegetables on the table.

"Oh? Why didn't he tell me so? What happened to him?" Mikan queried.

Nobara sat down and chuckled again, "He is out to buy something for me. I wonder what it is."

Nobara tilted her head slightly and stared immensely at Mikan to see her reaction. Mikan did not respond to her answer and sat down too.

"Me too," Mikan muttered and looked at the rice with a poker-face. "Do you know that your eyes are somewhat burning through me? It's feels uncomfortable."

"Sorry, Andou-san. I was just wondering how clever you are as you're studying in Gakuen Alice, a very prestigious school. I wish my future child could study there too."

"I'm stupid so there is nothing special about me. I just got in with pure hard work, that's all."

"How high is your IQ?" Nobara asked as she played with her fork.

"I don't know. Maybe below hundred," Mikan answered impatiently as this conversation was getting nowhere. "I didn't even know what catwalk was until recently."

"Below hundred?" Nobara mused and put down her fork. "You're funny, Andou-san."

"Thank you," Mikan mumbled sarcastically.

Just then, Misaki and Tsubasa came out of the kitchen and sat down too. After saying their graces, they began eating their meals.

Tsubasa asked Nobara, "Ibaragi-san, have you found someone who can be your bridesmaid?"

Nobara shallowed her food and shook her head. "No, I haven't. I cannot find anyone either. So far the only person I know who can do it is Mikan Andou-san."

Mikan coughed and glared at her. Nobara just gave her an apologetic look and looked back at Tsubasa who was giving her a confused look.

"Actually, Ibaragi-san is also an orphan. She had no relatives and had always been living in that orphanage where we adopted Natsume and Mikan. Now she is living alone and because of her shy personality, she hardly get any friends," Misaki explained. "That was why I wanted Mikan to help her instead."

Tsubasa's and Mikan's eyes widened. Nobara was actually an orphan, just like Mikan and Natsume. But she was not adopted so she had been staying in the orphanage until she was graduated from high school.

Nobara giggled softly, "It's okay. Even if Andou-san doesn't want to be my bridesmaid, I can manage on my own. It will be better if she were to accept it because it will be like honouring her brother. I'm just saying."

Mikan kept poking the vegetable stem. She never knew Nobara was an orphan and did not have a chance to experience the warmth of a family. Maybe she had but it was definitely a long time ago. Maybe helping her once in a while would be better to express her sympathy for her. Maybe for this time round. Furthermore, it would be the best to honour Natsume. Anyway, she was still trying her best to overcome her feelings for him and luckily, it was working relatively well, thanks to Hotaru. So, helping them this time would be quite fine. She hoped so too.

"I... I think I will be her bridesmaid. Since no one wants to do it, I will do it for Onii-san's sake," Mikan voiced up with a small smile.

Nobara cupped her face with eyes glittering at Mikan's sudden decision. Misaki and Tsubasa were practically surprised by her choice for doing so. Before that, Mikan was fiercely objecting the idea of being a bridesmaid and right at this moment, she agreed to it.

"Thank you, Andou-san!"

"I'm only doing it for Onii-san's sake."

"Mikan, what about your studies?" Tsubasa asked, still not quite liking the idea of her being a bridesmaid.

Mikan smiled confidently at him and reassured, "It's okay. I know how to plan my time well and I don't think helping Ibaragi-san will take up much time either. So Dad, don't worry about me."

"Yeah. I promise it won't take up too much of her time," Nobara said.

Misaki and Tsubasa nodded and continued with their meals while Mikan was just stuffing the rice into her mouth and suddenly stood up.

Nobara looked at Mikan in awe and said, "You sure eat quite fast and... a bit too little. I thought you are a big-eater, according to your brother."

"Did Natsume-oniisan really said something like that?" Mikan asked with her eyebrows shot up. "Sorry, I don't think I am a big-eater to begin with. Furthermore, I am not very hungry too. So, please excuse me."

Mikan walked into the kitchen and after washing up the dishes, she returned back to her room and logged into the social website again. She was not in the mood to study or do her homework.

Suddenly, there was a slight knock on the door and a voice was heard, "Andou-san, can I come in?"

"Sure," Mikan answered and switched her monitor to standby mood.

The door swung open and Nobara walked in. She looked around Mikan's bedroom and giggled softly. Her bedroom was like any other typical girls' bedroom. There were posters of Runo, posters of her favourite artistes and other fanciful items hanging on the rosy white wall of her bedroom. Books and other display items were kept in the shelves in an organised manner. It was rather neat and tidy.

"You eat rather fast too, Ibaragi-san," Mikan commented and turned to face Nobara. "What do you want?"

"I have something for your friend," Nobara replied as she opened her handbag and took out an invitation card. "It's for the girl whom I met the last time. She was with you."

"Who?"

"I don't know her name but she has short black hair and deep violet eyes."

"You mean Hotaru? Why are you inviting her?" Mikan questioned suspiciously.

Sensing the tension in her words, Nobara laughed sheepishly and replied, "Since she is your friend and your brother knows her for quite a long time, I was thinking to invite her as well. Your brother don't mind either."

Mikan took the card from her hand and examined it. It was weird. Why was Nobara suddenly inviting a person whom she had no idea of?

"Sure. I'll pass it to her tomorrow," Mikan said while slipping the card into her schoolbag.

Nobara turned to around and walked towards the door.

Without looking back, Nobara spoke in a very soft voice, but loud enough for Mikan to hear, "Mikan Andou-san, you know it. You know that you ought to give up now. It's useless..."

Mikan's eyes widened and fixated at Nobara's back.

"What are you talking about?"

Then, the two pairs of eyes met. The eyes of Nobara looked intimidating as they seemed to give Mikan a hint of hatred. It was something which Mikan had never seen before and it just did before her very own eyes. Mikan shuddered at the sight of it. Maybe she deserved it as she had treated her quite badly a week ago. But her assumption was wrong.

"I know everything. Everything about your unrequited love for your brother."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 13. The next chapter will be the end of Part 2 of this story. Please be prepared for a new arc. ^ ^  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 12. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- edwardelric108  
- aurora0914_  
- _sakura-san2910  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- Coldheart12  
- someone  
- HappyBlossom  
- i. Love. food. but. not. you  
- Guest  
- Marcokaye  
- Vehemens Ford  
- TsuragaKyoko  
- Depressed Writer  
- lisaOpine  
- Angel star  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Her True Purpose

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 14: Her True Purpose

_"She has finally confessed to me. What should I do?"_

_"What were your response?"_

_"I rejected her."_

_"What did you tell her?"_

_"I told her that we are siblings. I mean, in the eyes of the law, we are siblings. There is no way we can be together. You know it. There's..."_

_"Do you think she will buy your answers?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She has been liking you since a long time ago. Do you think she will just let you go like that?"_

_"I... I don't know..."_

_"Then, let me tell you something. It will surely and definitely work out. I cannot guarantee how fast or slow the result will be but trust me. She will give up on you one day."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Simple. But before I tell you that, let me ask you a question. What if she is not adopted by your parents, will you accept her confession?"_

_"I..."_

Her eyes were burning through hers as if she was searching any possible answers or reactions. She tried using words that could make her jealous like saying that he was doing everything for her sake, but the responses were inevident. Using the taboo as her final resort, it worked pretty well.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Mikan retorted as she glared at Nobara. "And don't be ridiculous, Ibaragi-san. There is no way I will like..."

"Andou-san, I was just kidding with you," Nobara laughed and leaned against the door. "You should look at your face. You were giving me that frightened look. Or maybe..."

She paused and studied Mikan's surprised face once more before continuing, "Or maybe I did hit the spot, so that was why you gave me that look."

"What?"

"Just to remind you, Andou-san. I don't mind you liking him. I mean, you two aren't related and has lived together for so many years so it's very normal to think of him that way. Just like all our hormonal teenagers would experience, your love for him is just puppy love and admiration," Nobara said with a gentle smile. "There is no deeper meaning to it. You will get over it one day."

Mikan's heart nearly stopped. Hormonal? Puppy love? Admiration? No deeper meaning? All these while she was just acting like a child. A growing teenager who was just seeking the attention of love. It might be true that she admired Natsume, but she was quite sure that her feelings for him was entirely a different thing. What if her feelings were childish, just like what Nobara had mentioned- puppy love?

"Sorry, if I have said a little too much but your brother had once told me about your confession. I am not trying to deride you but it is a fact that siblings don't usually go together, even though they are not really blood related. Outsiders will view it as incest and as you know, incest is a taboo in society, religions and many other things I don't want to list out," Nobara added on, without caring about how uncomfortable Mikan was feeling right at this moment. "Unless you are like me. Not adopted by the same foster parents as the person you love."

Mikan remained silent. Her eyes glued to the white tiled floor with sweat rolling down at the side of her face.

"Stop it, Ibaragi-san. That incident happened two years ago. So, don't bring that up," Mikan's voice quivered.

"If you don't give up on him, you will just watch him with hurtful eyes on our wedding day. Furthermore, it will be closed up and right in front of your eyes," Nobara said in between laughters. "And you will be right behind me and you..."

"Enough. Get out of my room," Mikan interrupted angrily and pointed towards the door where Nobara was leaning against.

So, that was her purpose for coming here.

"That isn't the way to treat your elders," Nobara rattled on. "Imprudent, self-centred, unruly, dumb, incestuous..."

Mikan snapped, "I may be dumb but I know what your purpose is for coming here, Ibaragi-san."

"A person who has an IQ below average has no right to say anything."

"Neither do you, Ibaragi-san. A person who is an outsider should mind his or her business rather than others. So, stop poking your nose into my affair."

"You are just spoilt and jealous."

"I'm not. Maybe you are the one."

"Me? Spoilt and jealous? Oh, no. Why should I be jealous? Your brother loves me more than he does for you and he is willing to listen to whatever I say."

"Natsume-oniisan is not your dog!" Mikan hissed.

"Of course, he isn't."

"Get out now before I quit being your bridesmaid. Your purpose for coming here is stupid. Even a dumb person knows what you are here for. The excuse of getting to know us better is a lie. You are just trying to irritate and ridicule me, and see my reactions with your whatever sick teases."

"You..."

"Get out!"

Nobara held her breath and frowned. She muttered something under her breath and stomped out of the room. Mikan buried her face into her palms and panted heavily.

"Hotaru," Mikan muttered softly to herself. "What should I do? I have done my best to give up on him. I think I do. But it still hurts a little. Am I not trying hard enough? Am I..."

Suddenly, Mikan's handphone vibrated on her desk. She looked up from her palms and reached out for her phone. There was a message sent by Hotaru. Curious, Mikan opened her message and immediately smiled.

It was written like this: _Mikan! Just freaking give up on him and move on! Fight on, Mikan! You know what? Runo is going to hold a concert in a few weeks time! Let's go there together!_

It was as if Hotaru had telepathy and sent her that short message. Clutching her phone tightly to her chest, she laughed silently at how Hotaru had abused the usage of exclamation marks in a text. Anyway, to her, Hotaru was still the best. She typed a thank you message back to Hotaru and promised her that she would definitely go to Runo's concert. After sending the message, she turned on her monitor and started surfing the net.

Time passed very quickly as Natsume had returned home. Indeed, he had bought something for Nobara. Mikan heard squeals and giggles coming from the living room. Though she was in her own bedroom, she could picture the scene of the two of them hugging or smooching each other. Somehow irritated by their voices, Mikan put on her earpieces and blasted Runo's songs into her ears. She seldom did that but she had to this time.

Although it was a little too late, she decided to make another resolution for herself. It was to officially give up on Natsume and carry on with her life peacefully. Of course, not to forget about her search for a boyfriend.

And she also made another resolution. It was to face the wedding couple with a bright smile on their wedding day and proved to Nobara how wrong she was to deride her.

In any case, if Nobara were to challenge her again, she would try to shove her words back into her pretty mouth. Who cared if she was her sister-in-law?

Unknown to everyone, this day marked a new beginning for Mikan. Not even Mikan knew this herself but from this day onwards, more unexpected events would happen and they would eventually change her life forever, be it for the worst or for the better. Maybe not only hers, but for others as well. Who knows?

Here goes a saying- things will inevitably happen when you least expected.

* * *

**End of Part 2**

_"For the death will, I will name this child after Andou... no, Hyuuga."_

_"Nobara, I desperately want my child back."_

_"I was the one who killed my own child."_

_"I have one request for you. Please go out with Mikan."_

_"I'm tired of acting as your boyfriend! I'm tired of your constant threats!"_

_"Yes, I like her."_

_"No, I don't love Natsume at all. Not at all. To me, he is nothing but just a brother who..."_

**Each and every sentence spoken by seven individuals lies a hidden dark secret in the next part of this story.**

_"Hey Onii-chan, how dirty is that secret which seems to ruin everything... especially you?"_

_"It's still a secret."  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Tummy

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 15: Tummy

Hotaru gawked at the invitation card and scanned through the words.

"Mikan, what is the meaning of this?" she asked and threw the card into the bin. "Why am I invited? What is wrong with your brother's girlfriend? We don't even know each other! And I kind of dislike her! Why? You must be ditching the ceremony without me! You stupid ninja!"

"I can't ditch," Mikan said in a bored manner. "I have agreed to be her bridesmaid."

It took seconds for Hotaru to register the word 'bridesmaid' into her mind. She was flabbergasted and quickly picked that card out of the bin. She looked it again before lashing out on her.

"You're crazy! Why are you helping her? Didn't you refuse her? What about your feelings? You will feel hurt and you cannot escape from the ceremony with your lousy ninja skills!"

"I'm not going to escape," Mikan said with a beam. "I am going to face it. And I don't think I will cry anymore. My feelings for him will change and I know it."

"Really? If that is the case, I shall go too," Hotaru said and looked at the date of the wedding ceremony. "Hey, I have just realised that the ceremony is on the day before Runo's concert."

"Yeah," Mikan mumbled as she slowly pulled her blouse off. "Hurry up and change, Hotaru. Yuka-sensei will scold us if we are late for physical education lesson."

Realising that most of the girls had left the changing room, Hotaru immediately threw the invitation card into her locker and grabbed her outdoor polo tee and track pants.

"Did that idiot come today? I didn't see him this morning," Hotaru's voice was muffled as the shirt was covering her mouth.

"He told me that he is sick again when we were chatting online last night. After breathing in the dust from the storeroom, he suffers from some weird nose irritation and kept sneezing until his nose became all red and runny when he got home."

"Poor fellow."

"I know. I think he has a poor health to begin with. I don't know. I'm just making an assumption." Mikan shrugged.

Mikan was already dressed and closed her locker. Hotaru was done too and closed hers as well. They walked out of the changing room and assembled at the school field with their classmates. Yuka was already in the school field and was busying laying out cones around the edges of the field.

When she was done, she shouted across the field to the class chairperson, "Tobita-san! Lead the class for five rounds of running around the field. No going beyond the cones! Make sure nobody overtakes you too and everyone has to run in two straight columns."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Then, the whole class started running around the field. The class chairperson, Yuu Tobita, was not an athletic type. Much to some people's annoyance, he ran pretty slow, slower than a person jogging leisurely. Furthermore, none of them could overtake him. Everyone was bored from running slowly, except for some people like Hotaru and Mikan who were enjoying the slow run or, more like, jog.

"Hey Mikan, look at Yuka-sensei's tummy. It's flabby," Hotaru snickered.

Mikan looked at Yuka who was doing some stretches alone and giggled, "It's protruding out a little."

"Her tummy reminded me of a mother."

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked while still looking at Yuka's stomach.

"Do you know that most women who have been pregnant before will have flabby tummies?"

"No, I don't know... Wait, don't tell me that Yuka-sensei has been pregnant before?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"But she is not married yet!"

"Hmm... You're right. She might be still a virgin. That means her tummy is filled with fats!" Hotaru sniggered.

"Did I hear someone bad-mouthing me or something?"

The girls stopped running and turned around. Yuka was right behind them with her eyes narrowing at them.

"It's nothing," Mikan said anxiously with a grin. "Nothing, real..."

"No, it's something," Hotaru interrupted. "About your tummy fats."

A few veins popped out from Yuka's forehead and her mouth twitched a few times before she coughed loudly. She rubbed her stomach and coughed again.

"Imai-san, do you have a problem with my stomach? It's just fats."

"Of course not," Hotaru replied with a small smile. "I was just wondering why your little tummy looks like my mum's. Since you are not married, I don't think you have been pregnant before unless..."

Mikan blushed and said excitedly, "Unless you are like Runo's mother in the legend!"

Yuka gaped and quickly shook her head.

"Actually, I..."

Before Yuka could finish her sentence, Yuu's voice cut in, "Sensei, we are done!"

Yuka turned around and smiled at Yuu and the students behind him. Yuu was already panting heavily and his face was drained in colour whereas the other students were looking perfectly fine.

Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other and shrugged. They had totally forgotten about Yuka's bulgy stomach. They returned and joined the class for other activities conducted by Yuka.

After the physical education lesson, it was Mathematics lesson. Mikan grumbled and groaned at the thought of seeing mathematics equations. Even though her mathematics did magically improve a lot, she still disliked this particular subject. She did not know why but she guessed that her hatred for the subject might be influenced by Misaki who hated maths as well. On the other hand, Tsubasa and Natsume were maths freaks. When she was in elementary school and junior high school, they would always scold her for her reluctance to touch mathematics just because she was weak in it. Of course, when she reached high school, her mathematics did improve. Well, only a little though...

"Psst, do you know how to do this question?" Hotaru suddenly spoke softly in the middle of Natsume's lesson and nudged Mikan's arm.

Mikan turned around and Hotaru flashed the question to her. After scanning through the question, she smiled. She took out a piece of paper and began scribbling the solution for that question with footnotes at the side of the paper. When she was done, she playfully drew a bunny picture at the bottom of the paper and shoved the paper on Hotaru's table when Natsume was not looking.

"Thank you," Hotaru mouthed to her and looked through the solution.

"I thought you are good in Mathematics," Mikan whispered.

"Yes, I am but your brother's teaching is a little too lousy that I could hardly understand a word he said."

"Then, what makes you think I can solve it? My solution might be wrong, you know."

"Yeah, you're right. But if you are wrong, I will learn the wrong thing. And if I learn the wrong concept, it will reflect in my exams. When my record card reflect the poor marks, I will kill you."

"Then, please give me back the paper," Mikan said as she extended her hand out towards Hotaru.

Hotaru brushed Mikan's hand away and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"No, and can you help me with one more question?" Hotaru asked again and flashed another question in front of her.

When Mikan was about to read the question, a hand reached out in front of her and snatched the book from Hotaru's hand. The two of them jerked and looked up to find themselves staring into the deep red eyes of Natsume.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 15. This chapter and Chapter 16 may seem to be filler chapters but they will be quite important in the future development of this story. From Chapter 17 onwards, more drama will be added in.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 14. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- ACuteChibiNeko  
- Scarlet Ammo 19  
- vna_  
-_ Vehemens Ford  
- nerdyanime123  
- lisaOpine  
- Cure Noble0  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- Marcokaye  
- Vegie 1526  
- sakura-san29  
- Guest  
- Michelle Potter-Black  
- meLOVES'NATSUME  
- aurora0914  
- Xhiera15  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**************Here are the common questions which are being asked by most of you or you might be currently thinking right now:  
**

**************1) Why is Nobara so bad here (OOC)? Shouldn't you be using Luna or Sumire for this role instead?  
**

_Of course, there is a reason behind her 'bad' actions. If I were to use Luna or Sumire, I think it will be too cliché. I have plans for them too. If you're wondering why Luna and Sumire have not appeared yet, I would say that Luna will appear in the next chapter while Sumire will appear in the third part of this story. (Spoiler Alert!) Sumire's significance in this story is not that important but she has a huge impact on Ruka's life. In contrast, Luna is an influential person here and her actions will change Mikan's life... well, in a good way, I guess.  
_

**2) Is Runo somehow related to Ruka here?  
**

_Hmm...  
_

_Friend/Editor: They are cousins! \(^u^)/_

_(Please ignore the statement above.)_

**3) Will it be RukaxMikan later on?**

_Surprisingly, there are some reviewers who actually reviewed that they will root for this pairing in this fanfic. Honestly, I think that Mikan and Ruka could go well together in this story. However, I can't reveal much so I can't say whether Mikan will be paired up with Ruka or Natsume yet. I'm so sorry._

**4) Why is Natsume behaving like a jerk?**

_That is because of the 'dirty' dark secret._

* * *

**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

**And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	16. Chapter 16: Outside the Classroom

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

_'Before that, I used to think that  
it was impossible for me to give up on you...'_

Chapter 16: Outside the Classroom

"It's your fault," Mikan mumbled angrily as she squat down tiredly.

Hotaru's ears twitched in annoyance and grunted, "Stop blaming me. You're just like Nogi. Blaming people when you guys are in trouble."

"But you are obviously the one who caused it," Mikan whined.

"Shh... You're loud!"

After getting caught by Natsume for not paying attention in class, they were told to stand outside the classroom for the rest of the lesson. They tried to explain things to him but due to his stubborn attitude, he refused to listen to their explanation and sent both of them outside as a punishment.

"Then, you should blame Onii-san."

Hotaru's eyes sparkled and said, "Oh! You're right! By the way, he is getting a little meaner and begins to pick on us often. Petty guy..."

"Natsume-oniisan is petty. You know, there was one time I accidentally threw a ball and hit his face. The next moment, he refused to talk to me and tried to take revenge by stealing my teddy bear," Mikan giggled. "Until when I said 'I'm sorry and I really didn't mean it. As you know, I like you, Natsume-oniisan. There's no way I would want to harm you', then he stopped."

"Does he have a sister complex?"

"Nope. Impossible," Mikan said. "If he does, he would try to stop me from having a boyfriend. Of course, not by Dad's will."

"Because he already has a girlfriend."

Mikan looked down and sighed. She was thinking about Natsume's and Nobara's wedding. She doubted the fact that she would be able to get along with Nobara. Nobara might seem cute and lovable but the night before, her personality changed towards Mikan. She was a little scary and liked to poke her nose into other people's business. Mikan wondered how Natsume could really stand her. What if she was just acting all cute and lovable in front of everyone but only be mean to Mikan?

She shuddered and shook her head vigorously. She was thinking a little too much.

"I will give up on him," Mikan suddenly changed the topic. "And find a good boyfriend."

"Well said, Mikan," Hotaru said and patted Mikan's back gently. "On their wedding day, let's pig out."

Hotaru's eyes were glittering at the thought of good food. Mikan could only nod and laughed.

"I wonder how Ruka-pyon is doing," Mikan changed to another topic.

"That idiot? Honestly, you care too much about him," Hotaru teased while poking Mikan's cheeks. "You like him, do you?"

Mikan blushed and retorted in a low voice, "As... as if! He and I are just good friends."

"Even though I don't really like him, I think it's okay if you two go out together. I think he likes you too."

Mikan hid her blushing face using her knees and said, "As if he would like me. We are just good friends and we just knew each other face to face not too long ago."

"At times," Hotaru paused and shook her head in a sympathetic manner. "You can be quite slow."

Mikan looked up and laughed, "Me? Yeah. I didn't even know what catwalk is until the first day of high school."

"Because you are stupid."

"Thank you," Mikan replied angrily and hid her face behind her knees again.

Just then, they heard voices coming from the stairs. One of them sounded like Yuka's voice and the other sounded like the Principal's.

"Yuka, have you gone to see him?"

"Yes, I have but it was a few months ago since his last anniversary."

"How sad that he actually left very early before the child was even born. If the cancerous cells didn't spread to his heart, he might have seen her before he passed away."

"Yeah. But that child died too. It was all my fault. If I hadn't done it, Sensei's child would not have died. Luna, what should I do? Since the day I found out she was dead, I keep having nightmares about her and Sensei almost every night," Yuka's voice quivered and sobs could be heard too.

Mikan and Hotaru looked at each other in shock. Something was up with Yuka.

"I sense murder," Hotaru whispered to Mikan.

"What? Yuka-sensei is a murderer?" Mikan asked softly.

Then, the Principal, Luna Koizumi, comforted Yuka, "It's the past, Yuka. Nobody will know what happened to that child. Even if Sensei knew about it, he would not blame you either. You have your reason to do it."

"I should have done something else to save her but what I have done had killed her instead."

"But nobody knows what exactly happened to her, except for me and probably Sensei. That child's body was never being found again. Like what you have said a few years back, her body must have been dumped into the incinerator by mistake so that was why her body was missing for many years. Don't think too much about it, Yuka. It is affecting your health and even your tummy becomes flabbier than before."

"Oh gosh! Why is it everyone keeps saying about my tummy?" Yuka grumbled.

"They are fats," Luna laughed. "Actually, it's pretty normal for you to have flabby tummy, especially after having it. I heard that if you have too many of it, your tummy will get flabbier and flabbier."

"Eww."

Suddenly, Yuka and Luna appeared in front of Mikan and Hotaru. The two girls gasped while the two adults was staring at them, looking very stunned.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Luna asked and her eyes trailed into the classroom where Natsume was still conducting his lesson.

"We are being punished for talking in class," Mikan answered.

"And it is very unreasonable, Kouchou!" Hotaru snorted unhappily.

Luna raised her eyebrows and queried, "Why is that so, Miss?"

"I was just asking Mikan a question and we are immediately sent out of the classroom for talking in class," Hotaru said.

Luna did not say anything. In fact, she did not hear a word about whatever Hotaru had spoken. Her eyes were staring at Mikan in a frightened manner. It was as if she had mistaken Mikan for a ghost. She clutched onto Yuka's sleeves and pointed her shivering finger at Mikan.

"I'm seeing double Yukas!" Luna exclaimed loudly. "Yuka, why didn't you tell me that you have a cute little sister? I could have hold a party for her and cuddle her... oh, and treat her like my sister..."

"Seriously, we are not related," Yuka sighed and smacked Luna's head. "You seriously acted like you have seen a ghost just now. Girls, ignore your Principal."

Luna pouted and winced, "At first, I thought she was Sensei's child. She looks a little like him too. But if you stare at her face a little longer, she doesn't have that dashing look which Sensei was famous for. Somehow, I begin to feel that she looks totally like you."

Mikan felt so insulted by that word 'dashing'. Obviously, she was not dashing because she was a girl!

Hotaru asked, "Kouchou, who are that 'Sensei' and his child, the ones who you are talking about earlier?"

Yuka flinched and began fidgeting while Luna casually replied, "About that, he is a teacher from another school and his child... she is a dog."

"What? Not a murder case?" Hotaru blurted.

"Dog? Wow!" Mikan said excitedly and placed her hands together. "I love dogs and teddy bears!"

The three ladies just gawked at the excited Mikan with mouths wide opened.

"What is going on here?" Natsume stepped out of the class upon seeing Luna and Yuka. "Are my students causing you any trouble?"

Luna immediately let go of Yuka and coughed.

"Natsume-sensei, I am just speaking to your students," she answered with her arms crossed. "Please bring them back in. They cannot afford to lose any of their lessons."

"But it is their punishment for talking in class," Natsume shot back calmly.

"What I want is results," Luna said. "Bring them back into the classroom before I decide not to give you any bonus this month."

Natsume frowned and sighed in defeat. He glared at the girls and pointed at the door, signaling them to enter the classroom.

Hotaru smirked. She could tell that Luna would be her best adult friend ever.

"Thank you, Kouchou," Mikan said as she bowed to Luna and then looked at Natsume. "Thank you, Natsume..."

Natsume's eyes never left Mikan's as he clenched his fist tighter.

"...sensei."

Then, he finally released his palms. When he saw the girls entered into the classroom while Yuka and Luna walked away leisurely, he smacked his own head.

"Why the hell was I being so... What was I expecting for?"

_'... but how wrong was I when I am here standing right in front you  
with a smile on my face.'_

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 16. Luna has finally appeared as a principal! :)  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 15. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Vehemens Ford  
- Sariko-chan723  
- Vegie-1526_  
-_ Scarlet Ammo 19  
- Sakura-chan212  
- sakura-san29  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- scarley  
- meLOVES'NATSUME  
- Sia  
- ACuteChibiNeko  
- sakuraXnatsume  
- lisaOpine  
- aurora0914  
- Coldheart12  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	17. Chapter 17: Bachelor Blues

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

_'The way you look at me now is different from before.  
You ask, what was I expecting for?  
The truth is...'_

Chapter 17: Bachelor Blues

_"Is that your answer?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then... Eww... You're disgusting too. But that's fine. As long as you do what I say, she would definitely leave you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I love you, Andou-kun."_

_"What are you..."_

_"Let me be yours..."_

"Natsume-oniisan!" Mikan shouted as she barged into Natsume's room rudely. "I need your help!"

Natsume put down his book and looked at Mikan who was wearing a green kimono with a red shaft around her waist and her hair was tied into two pigtails. She looked very adorable in it.

"What do you want me to do for you?" he asked.

"Do I look okay? Hotaru rented me this kimono for today's festival and I was afraid that my hairstyle doesn't suit the kimono," Mikan rattled and checked her shaft.

"It looks fine to me," he replied. "How much did you have to pay her?"

"One hundred yen but it is already very cheap! You know, she had once rented me a disc and I had to pay up to six thousand yen!" Mikan winced at the thought of losing her money. "I wonder if Hotaru is renting Ruka-pyon a bunny suit."

"Ruka-pyon?" Natsume raised his eyebrows and then immediately replaced them with a frown.

"Yes, he's that new guy but he has been absent for many days so I'm not sure if he will turn up for today's festival," she sighed and then looked at Natsume again. "Onii-san, are you coming for the festival?"

"Nope. I'm on leave," Natsume replied and shifted his gaze back to his book. "Anyway, don't let Dad hear what you call that Nogi guy. It sounds like you two are pretty close..."

"Yeah," Mikan chirped. "We are actually quite close. We have known each other for more than two years. He's a great person like Hotaru."

Natsume accidentally dropped his book and coughed.

"About you and Nobara."

Mikan tilted her head and asked, "Yes?"

He turned around again and he softened his gaze at her.

"Thank you."

Mikan held her breath as he had never said that two words to her for so long. Ever since he got a girlfriend, he had been treating her like a bad person. Moreover, those words warmed her heart and soon, a smile spread across her face.

"You're welcome. As long I am going to honour Onii-san, I will do it with pride," Mikan said enthusiastically. "Well then, I will be leaving!"

Mikan ran towards the door and then stopped to look at Natsume once more. He was still looking at her without any emotion shown on his face.

Mikan asked again, "Natsume-oniisan, Dad and Mum will be back home late today. Do you need me to buy you dinner? I can buy some food at the festival."

"It's okay. I don't need your help," he replied.

"Are you going out with Ibaragi-san tonight?"

"Nope. She said she has something on tonight."

"Hmm... But you will be very hungry by then. Oh yeah, Ruka-pyon told me that if he were to attend the festival, he will buy some food back home to eat. Maybe I will tell him to help me to buy some for you. It's convenient this way."

"Seriously, it's fine for me to starve for tonight. I'm lazy to eat," he scoffed.

"Whatever it is, I will buy some food back so please wait for my return!" Mikan said loudly and ran away before he could say anything.

When Mikan stepped into the campus, the first thing she saw was Hotaru standing next to the school gate. She hurriedly rushed to her side and waved frantically to her.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called out and stopped right in front of her. "You're early!"

Hotaru looked up and commented with a smile, "Of course, and you look good in this kimono. We can pass as sisters."

"Haha! Hotaru looks great in it too," Mikan cooed.

Both of them were wearing kimonos of the same design and colour. Both were green with red shafts around the waist area. Hotaru even tied two small ponytails, just to be the same as Mikan. Though she disliked having long hair, for this time, she wished she had allowed her hair to grow a little longer so she could successfully tie two cuter and longer ponytails.

"Is Ruka-pyon here already?"

"Nope, not yet." Hotaru put on a face of disgust. "Stop calling him that name. It sounds so girlie. Oh, you like him, do you?"

Whenever Hotaru teased Mikan about this liking Ruka thing, she would poke Mikan's flustered cheeks and laughed like a witch while Mikan would deny the fact that she liked him and even tried to poke Hotaru back. From an outsider's point of view, they did not seem like high school students but more like elementary school children teasing and poking each other.

"No, I don't like him like that!" Mikan defended herself and succeeded in poking Hotaru's hip.

"Denial!"

Mikan pursed her lips and cupped her face. She looked around her and luckily, no one was paying attention to their little poking game. Then, she looked back at Hotaru and leaned closer to her ear.

"Maybe," she whispered. "I think I like him... only a little."

Hotaru's mouth formed into an oval shape as she was surprised by her sudden answer.

"Really? Not as friends but something more than that?" Hotaru whispered back into Mikan's ear.

Mikan nodded bashfully and closed her eyes. Her face was totally red which made a deep contrast with her green kimono.

"Don't tell anyone about it, not even Ruka-pyon," she mumbled.

Hotaru smiled and patted Mikan's head while saying, "Whatever it is, I'm very glad that you've move on after all these years. Like I have said a few times before, I don't mind you and that idiot get together as long as he doesn't bully you, although I don't really like him."

"I don't know what he think of me and I think he only regards me as a friend or so."

"He obviously likes you. It's you and your thick head don't realise it."

"Well, I will put that aside first. For now, I want to think about Onii-san's wedding. I'm not sure what I can do for him, other than being the bridesmaid. Ever since last week after he punished us for talking in class, he began to open up to me a little and he doesn't look too well either. He has that worried and stressed look, and it somehow worries me too much. He would usually spend a lot of time with Ibaragi-san after his working hours and during weekends but recently, he seems to prefer to stay at home while Ibaragi-san spends time with herself. It's too weird. Don't couples spend more time together before their wedding day?"

"Stupid, your brother must be experiencing what most people called it- the bachelor blues," Hotaru sniggered. "He must be thinking to spend his last two weeks as a bachelor all by himself. He is going miss his twenty-four years on Earth as a wonderful bachelor. Don't worry too much, Mikan. It's pretty normal for him to behave like that as most men have experienced it before."

Mikan heaved a sigh of relief upon hearing that. She thought that he was being too stress about work as she had once heard before that besides political parties, schools had their own politics too and he might not be able to cope with it. But after hearing that he might be having bachelor blues, she guessed that he should be fine.

"Hey!" a voice called out which made Mikan and Hotaru look up.

They saw Ruka in his school uniform running towards their direction. He was carrying a little slingbag with a water bottle in his hand. Mikan waved to him happily while Hotaru kept eyeing at his attire.

"Ruka-pyon, how are you?"

"I'm feeling much better now. Thanks," Ruka replied with a warm smile and looked at their kimonos. "Wow! The two of you really look like twins!"

"Of course," Hotaru said with an arrogant smile. "And look at yourself. I should have lent you that bunny suit. Nobody wears a uniform to festivals."

"Geez! I'm not interested to dress up or wear whatever bunny suit!" Ruka shouted and crossed his arms. "So, where do you want to visit first?"

Hotaru's eyes sparkled and answered gleefully, "The mini-casino!"

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious?" Ruka sighed and smacked his head.

"Yes, I am."

Mikan thought for a while and replied, "Why don't we visit the haunted house? I heard that it is organised by the second year students."

"I think that's fine," Ruka said and looked at Hotaru expectantly.

"If Mikan says so, then I agree with it."

Then, they followed the signs which led them to the haunted house. However, there was only one person standing outside the entrance and he happened to be a regular of the mini-casino. Upon seeing Hotaru and Mikan, he had the greatest shock of his life as he pointed to them accusingly.

"Goodness me! It's the Twin Masters of Gambling!" he cried. "I won't let you guys in!"

Hotaru smirked and said, "Let us in or leave it, but I would prefer the latter."

The boy ruffled his own hair in annoyance and grumbled some low and inaudible words. He stuck out his hand and the three of them paid him the money before he allowed them to enter into the haunted house.

_'... that I don't know  
what I am expecting for either.'_

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 17.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 16. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Vega Asteria  
- Vegie-1526  
- Vehemens Ford_  
-_ Scarlet Ammo 19  
- aurora0914  
- Sariko-chan723  
- Coldheart12  
- nerdyanime123  
- sakura-san29  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- ACuteChibiNeko  
- Celloid  
- meLOVES'NATSUME  
- Sia  
- Mirai  
- curo neko  
- lisaOpine  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**Preview of '****Chapter 18: Fun in the Festival'**

_"We... we aren't... tasty," Ruka stuttered in fear._

_Truthfully, he was afraid too and Mikan's sharp piercing cries scared him further._

_Sadako snickered and grabbed Ruka's wrist. "All virgins are tasty..."_

_Without further ado, Sadako pulled Ruka closer to her, together with Mikan who was wrapping her arms around Ruka's waist. Then, it was Ruka's turn to scream loudly, even the person who dressed as Sadako had to cover her ear with only one available hand._

_"This couple," Hotaru finally spoke after enjoying the scene. "They definitely aren't tasty."_

_Sadako turned to looked at Hotaru and growled, "What did you just say?"_

_"I said that those two aren't tasty," she replied with a smirk. "Because they are no longer virgins."_

**Okay... I'm a spoiler for giving this preview of the next chapter, but I find the 'virgin' part funny. ****And there will be small hints of RukaXMikan in the next chapter too. Do look forward to it!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	18. Chapter 18: Fun in the Festival

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 18: Fun in the Festival

_She remembered how he had looked like when he brought an unknown person back home for the first time. His face was dull and drained in colour as he opened his mouth to introduce that person. That person was pretty and all she could do was to smile and admire that person's flawless face and body._

_However, her heart felt like it was being stabbed. It was so painful that she wanted to cry. But she did not. As her attention shifted to him again, she saw him looking down on the floor with a painful and sad look on his face. She had never seen it before. She wanted to touch his face and asked him what had happened but she could not._

_Because that person was watching her every moves intently. That person was none other than..._

"Ahh!" Mikan screamed and clutched onto Hotaru's long sleeves tightly.

Irritated by her constant scream and yelping, Hotaru pulled her arm away from Mikan and walked ahead of her.

"Hotaru! I'm scared! Ahh! Look! Sadako is coming our way! Ahh!"

"Shut up! It's a fake Sadako," Hotaru hissed and continued to walk forward. "Furthermore, you are the one who suggested to visit the haunted house so bare with it."

"But..."

Ruka laughed, "Come on, Imai-san. If Coolbreeze feels really scared, we can always head for the exit."

Mikan gave him puppy eyes and sniffed, "Ruka-pyon knows me best!"

Suddenly, Mikan felt a hand touched her shoulder and squeezed it hard. She was frozen in her steps and her mouth kept jittering. She slowly turned her head to where the clawed hand was placed and immediately screamed. Sadako touched her. Not only that, Sadako was drooling with bloodshot eyes staring at Mikan, as if she was her prey. Mikan cried loudly and leaped towards Hotaru. However, Hotaru just pushed her away before she could even land on her. Having no choice, Mikan ran behind Ruka instead.

Sadako staggered towards Ruka and muttered, "Human... Virgin... Liver... Gut... Heart..."

"We... we aren't... tasty," Ruka stuttered in fear.

Truthfully, he was afraid too and Mikan's sharp piercing cries scared him further.

Sadako snickered and grabbed Ruka's wrist, "All virgins are tasty..."

Without further ado, Sadako pulled Ruka closer to her, together with Mikan who was wrapping her arms around Ruka's waist. Then, it was Ruka's turn to scream loudly, even the person who dressed as Sadako had to cover her ear with only one available hand.

"This couple," Hotaru finally spoke after enjoying the scene. "They definitely aren't tasty."

Sadako turned to looked at Hotaru and growled, "What did you just say?"

"I said that those two aren't tasty," she replied with a smirk. "Because they are no longer virgins."

It seemed like the whole world stopped suddenly. Ruka and Mikan gaped while Sadako looked extremely stunned and immediately let Ruka's hand go.

After about half a minute, Sadako took a few steps backwards and mused at Ruka and Mikan, "Oh my god. How could you guys... Oh my freaking..."

"Yes. So as to end this stupid game, please lead us to the exit before these two lovebirds blame you for forcing me to say that terrible secret," Hotaru snarled and crossed her arms.

Sadako nodded obediently and led them the way towards the exit. When Sadako was about to return back to the haunted house, Hotaru stopped her.

"About the virgin thing," Hotaru said cheekily. "I was lying and those two are actually very tasty."

Sadako just stood there stunned and a drop of sweat rolled down her forehead while Hotaru dragged her two dumbfounded friends away.

"Hotaru, how could you say this type of dirty thing? I nearly had a heart attack earlier on," Mikan whined.

"The two of you should thank me for saving your beloved asses," Hotaru snorted.

"What if rumours about us not being virgins start to spread?" Ruka asked angrily.

Hotaru laughed, "But I have told that person who acted as Sadako that everything I had said was a lie. So, I don't think she will tell others about it."

"I hope so..."

"So, what do you want eat? I'm a little hungry," Mikan asked everyone as she rubbed her stomach.

Hotaru smiled and said, "Me too. Let's go to the school field to check some stalls out. I heard that they also sell chilli crab, shark fin and mayonnaised octopus tentacles salad."

"Yuck! Do you seriously like these types of food?" Ruka coughed and put on a face of disgust.

"Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Guys, let's go now," Mikan interrupted with a sheepish grin.

Then, they headed towards the field to explore many different kinds of food and games. Mikan bought two fishball sticks and played a simple shooting game which required the player to pick any item on the shelf and shoot it down so that he or she could get that item. Unfortunately, Mikan did not win anything and she sulked throughout the walk until Ruka hesitantly gave her a keychain which he had won in a lucky draw. The keychain actually came in pairs so Mikan and Ruka each had one keychain but it seemed that Mikan did not take the awkwardness too hard. She thought it was for their friendship since Ruka was the one who gave it to her and he even said that having two lovely and cute keychains was too weird for a boy. Of course, Ruka actually did mind the awkwardness though.

"It's already seven-fifty and there will be fireworks at eight o'clock. Let's watch them in our classroom," Hotaru suggested and took out her camera from her small pouch.

"Fireworks? Wow! I have never seen one in real life before!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Gosh! In which era do you live in, Mikan?"

Mikan laughed, "In the bronze age."

"No, I think you live in the ice age since you didn't know a thing about catwalk until you reached high school."

Ruka laughed at the joke and teased Mikan, "I think Coolbreeze lives in the dinosaur period."

Feeling extremely offended, Mikan pouted and whined, "Enough said. I want to see the fireworks!"

"Fine. Fine," Hotaru tried to hold back her laughter and they went up to their classroom to wait for the fireworks to appear.

Luckily, there was no one in the classroom and the three of them just stood next to the windows while waiting for the very first firework to light up the dark sky.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from the school grounds, "Three... Two... One... Yay!"

Then, loud cracking sounds was heard, followed by sounds of explosion. The first firework lit up the dark sky with a colourful and bright image of a flower. It was so beautiful that Mikan gasped in awe. Soon, the sky was filled with many colourful fireworks. Even the dark classroom which they were in turned bright and colourful because of the fireworks outside.

"They are very pretty," Mikan cooed. "Onii-san should have come to see the fireworks. Maybe this will make him feel much better from his bachelor blues."

"Geez! Even when you were watching the fireworks, you are still worrying about his problem! I have already told you that he would be fine," Hotaru said as she was busying taking pictures of the fireworks.

Mikan looked at the last firework and bit her lips. All of a sudden, she remembered that she had promised to buy some food back home for Natsume to eat for dinner. She quickly took out her purse from under her long sleeves and checked the remaining amount of money. Luckily, she still had some money left to buy a packet of teriyaki don.

"Guys, I have to buy dinner for Onii-san. Please wait for me here. I will be right back as soon as possible!" Mikan cried and ran out of the classroom before they could stop her.

So, Ruka and Hotaru were left in the classroom. They remained quiet as they stared blankly at the dark and plain sky.

"Imai-san," Ruka spoke first without leaving his eyes from the window. "Actually, what exactly happened to Coolbreeze and Natsume-sensei?"

Hotaru's ears twitched irritability and scowled, "Can you stop calling her Coolbreeze? Just call her Mikan or Andou. As simple as that! And hasn't she told you anything about her relationship with her brother?"

"Nope. Not a word about it," he replied.

"Actually, it's complicated. She liked him and confessed to him two years ago but he rejected her. After that, he got a girlfriend and they are getting married in a week time," Hotaru explained and realised Ruka had a shock look. "Of course, as I have told you before, Mikan and Natsume-sensei aren't related by blood. They are adopted. Furthermore, Mikan is trying to let go of her feelings for him. I can tell that she is trying her best to do it."

Ruka nodded and mumbled, "Oh, I see."

There was silence again. Only the sound of the people cheering loudly was heard from the school field.

Hotaru slowly turned her head to Ruka and spoke again, "Hey, do you like Mikan? I mean as in more than just friends."

Ruka got choked on his saliva and coughed violently as he glared at Hotaru for suddenly saying such a thing out loud.

He scowled. "What are trying to pull?"

"You do like her, don't you?"

"Wha..."

"Do you?"

"Actually," Ruka muttered softly as he turned his face away from Hotaru. "Yes... but you mustn't tell her! Please! I beg you!"

"Whatever," Hotaru interjected with a smile. "Then, I have one request for you and I hope you can do it. Not for me, but for Mikan."

"What is it?" Ruka asked curiously and at the same time, hoped that the request was not an absurd one.

Hotaru placed her hands together and bowed to him. He was taken aback by her sudden weird action and looked around desperately if anyone caught her for doing it as what she had done was totally out of character.

"Nogi."

He stopped fidgeting and looked at her again.

"Please go out with Mikan."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 18.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 17. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- crimson hearts  
- mirai  
- Vegie-1526_  
-_ Seangeline Akira  
- someone  
- mooshy3712  
- aurora0914  
- Scarlet Ammo 19  
- ACuteChibiAngel  
- Sariko-chan723  
- Coldheart12  
- sakura-san29  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- Amulet Star-chan  
- nerdyanime123  
- CrownClown1823  
- BlueKaleidoScope  
- Vehemens Ford  
- lisaOpine  
- sia  
- crimson hazel hearts  
- Guest  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**************Here are the common questions which are being asked by most of you or you might be currently thinking right now:  
**

**************1) Are those statements, which appeared in _italics_ at the top and bottom of the previous few chapters, song lyrics?  
**

_To clear some doubts regarding those statements, they are not song lyrics; they are like speeches from the past or the future. I understand that it is confusing but if you were to carry on reading the future chapters, you will see how those statements are actually related to the characters' thoughts and feelings._

_*This story is not a song fiction by any chance and I do not want this story to be taken down because of some misunderstandings. Thank you. :)_

**2) Is Natsume really going to marry Nobara? Will Mikan do something about it?  
**

_Maybe. Here is a spoiler: Something interesting is going to happen soon (in the next chapter) and Mikan will be a 'heroine' with someone sinister targeting behind her back on the wedding day.  
_

**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

* * *

**Preview of '********Chapter 19: The Start**'

_Mikan was shocked too and whispered, "Hotaru, I can't believe Onii-san and Ibaragi-san did _it_ already! They haven't even married yet!"_

_Hotaru did not reply Mikan as she kept staring at the kissing couple. Her eyebrows were knitted very tightly as she observed them, especially Nobara's stomach area. When their lips were finally pulled apart, their eyes gazed at each other with a lot of affection for a long time without speaking a word to each other. It was as if their eyes could talk to one another._

_"Please get that _will_ done with quickly, Nobara. I desperately want my child back."_

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	19. Chapter 19: The Start

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Start

"One packet of Teriyaki don," Mikan said and almost immediately, the stall owner had prepared it and gave the packet to her in a plastic bag.

After paying it, she walked along the side of the field to return to the classroom. On the way, she saw Anna and Nonoko playing sparklers as they ran in circles and laughed like little children.

"Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan!" Mikan called out and waved to them.

The girls stopped what they were doing and waved back.

"Mikan-chan, do you want to play with us?" Nonoko asked.

"I... I wish to, but I have to return back to the classroom."

"Classroom? What for?"

"Hotaru and Ruka-pyon are waiting for me there."

The girls looked at each other and then Anna suggested, "Then, let's go there together so that we can play sparklers in the classroom with everyone."

Mikan raised her eyebrows in surprise. Was playing with sparklers even allowed in the classroom? It seemed dangerous but was kind of interesting.

"S... Sure," Mikan answered in an unsure manner and they walked back to the classroom.

When they stepped into the unlit classroom, they saw Ruka sitting on top of the table and was staring blankly at the sky, whereas Hotaru was scribbling nonsensical words and drawings on the blackboard with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hi guys!" Anna and Nonoko greeted and skipped into the classroom.

"Why are you two here?" Hotaru asked and looked at Mikan quizzically. "And Mikan, have you bought his dinner?"

"Yes, I have!" Mikan laughed and held the plastic bag up high. "About Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan, we met together on the way here and they suggested to play sparklers with all of us so they came up as well."

"Playing sparklers in the classroom? It's dangerous," Ruka said.

Hotaru rubbed her chin in delight and sniggered, "No, it's fun."

Anna took out the sparklers and giggled, "Then, let's play!"

Nonoko handed some sparklers to Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka. She lighted hers first and soon, everyone's sparklers were lighted. They swung their arms randomly and swirled around to make it looked as if their sparklers were fireflies flying around them. After playing with the sparklers, they turned on the classroom lights and cleaned up the mess which they had made. It was really fun and Mikan enjoyed it. She looked at the time and gasped. It was already past nine o'clock. Natsume would be very hungry by then!

"I need to head home for now. Onii-san must be very hungry now." Mikan let out a sheepish laugh.

"I will go home with you tonight," Hotaru said and grabbed Mikan's wrist.

"Bye, guys! I really enjoyed myself. Thank you!" Mikan thanked the rest and walked out of the classroom with Hotaru.

On the way back home, Hotaru bought some snacks from the nearby stores and shared it with Mikan. Mikan clutched onto the plastic bag tightly and realised that the food was no longer hot, all thanks to the sparklers.

"Mikan, what are you going to wear for Runo's concert?" Hotaru asked out of the blue.

Mikan scratched her head and replied, "I don't know. Maybe a normal blouse with a pair of jeans?"

"Hmm... I am going to wear the same too," Hotaru wondered aloud. "By the way, I have bought two tickets to his concert so you definitely must come."

"How much it costs? I will pay you the next time."

"It's alright. I'm in a good mood today so I'm thinking to give it to you for free."

Mikan's eyes glittered with gratitude and weeped, "Hotaru... you're the best... I love you so much..."

"Yeah, I know. So, please stop weeping before I change my mind."

Mikan stopped immediately and giggled.

Just then, a very familiar voice was heard, "Thanks. And do you think anyone would notice it?"

That voice definitely sounded like Nobara. Mikan also realised that they were already at that place where she saw Natsume and Nobara kissing. This time, Nobara and a male figure were standing outside the Ibaragi's residence. They were standing very close to each other.

"Nobara, it is not very obvious yet," a male voice was heard as well. "Furthermore, I think it would not be very noticeable until the fifth month. For your case, it is only the second month so it is still quite flat. Thus, no one will notice it even if you wear that wedding gown."

Mikan was very sure that the male voice was not Natsume's voice. Moreover, Natsume had told her that he would be staying at home. Did he suddenly had an urge to see Nobara despite having bachelor blues?

"This child," Nobara continued as she rubbed her flat stomach gently with a warm smile. "I will take good care of him and name him after Andou... no, Hyuuga."

Hotaru's eyes widened and she immediately pulled Mikan into a nearby bush to hide, in order to listen more of their conversation undetected.

Mikan was shocked too and whispered, "Hotaru, I can't believe Onii-san and Ibaragi-san did it already! They haven't even married yet!"

"Shh! Be quiet and listen!" Hotaru hissed.

"That's pretty unfair, Nobara," the man laughed and touched her stomach affectionately. "That child should name after mine."

"Maybe once I am done with the will, then yes." Nobara giggled and leaned forward.

The man did the same too and they both shared a kiss. Upon seeing this, Mikan was practically dumbstruck. What was Nobara saying? What kind of will was that? Who was Hyuuga? Who was this unknown man? And what was he doing here? How dared he kissed Nobara? Was he related to her? But she thought that Nobara had no parents and relatives.

Mikan stuttered, "Wh... What's going on? Why is Ibaragi-san ki... kissing that man? I thought... she and Onii-san..."

"So, I was right all along," Hotaru interrupted with a frown.

"What are you talking about too?" Mikan looked at Hotaru with tears in her eyes.

"It's a very long story before your brother's girlfriend and I met face to face for the first time," Hotaru replied.

Mikan was getting confused. What did Hotaru know about Nobara? What was Nobara hiding? Did Natsume know that his girlfriend was kissing with another guy? Was she cheating on him? But she said that she liked him very much.

What was the meaning to this?

"I don't understand anything at all," Mikan's voice quivered as she wiped her tears. "Hotaru, please tell me what happened."

Hotaru did not reply Mikan as she kept staring at the kissing couple. Her eyebrows were knitted very tightly as she observed them, especially Nobara's stomach area. When their lips were finally pulled apart, their eyes gazed at each other with a lot of affection for a long time without speaking a word to each other. It was as if their eyes could talk to one another.

Then, the man spoke in a low and serious tone, "Please get that will done with quickly, Nobara. I desperately want my child back."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 19.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 18. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- someone  
- Hippii shelly  
- Vega Asteria_  
-_ Coldheart12  
- Rina Nina  
- Scarlet Ammo 19  
- aurora0914  
- Vehemens Ford  
- Katsuya Sakura Chan  
- sinables  
- mooshy3712  
- Marcokaye  
- Sariko-chan723  
- silversecret99  
- sakura-san29  
- AnimeMango  
- curo neko  
- nerdyanime123  
- Guest (1)  
- ACuteChibiAngel  
- CrimsonBailey21  
- crimson hazel hearts  
- Iam05Minka  
- Guest (2)  
- Smile Up Sunny - S. B. F  
- Sia  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- lisaOpine  
- Bane Flower  
- Michelle Potter-Black  
- Guest (3)  
- TsuragaKyoko  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**************Here are the common questions which are being asked by most of you or you might be currently thinking right now:  
**

**************1) How many chapters will there be?  
**

_Just like 'I Like You, Mikan-sensei' fanfic, there will be forty chapters in total.  
_

**2) Will Mikan go out with Ruka?  
**

_Maybe? :)  
_

**3) Did Nobara force Natsume into a relationship?**

_That... I can't be a spoiler, can I? But you are somewhere there. Let's just say that both Nobara and Natsume are responsible for this relationship._

**Please feel free to ask me any questions. I will try to answer them as far as possible.**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	20. Chapter 20: Her Child

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 20: Her Child

_"I have seen the will, Andou-kun."_

_"When did you see it? How did you manage to find it? And why..."_

_"A question at a time, Natsume... Hyuuga."_

Mikan stood up from the bushes and charged towards Nobara with Hotaru's little pouch in her hands. Before Nobara and that unknown man could react, the pouch had already swept across their faces, leaving behind soft red marks on their cheeks.

"Mikan, stop!" Hotaru yelled and caught up with Mikan.

"Mikan? Ah! It's Andou-san! Nice to meet you here," Nobara giggled as if nothing had happened.

Mikan panted and asked in a low voice, "Just now, what did you just say and do? What about that man's child? Are you carrying it?"

"She must have overheard our conversation," that man growled and grabbed Mikan's arm tightly. "I will teach you not to be rude, little girl."

Mikan flinched and tried to pull away from his grasp but the more she struggled, the tighter his grip was.

"Let Mikan go, idiot!" Hotaru shouted and pushed the man hard but he just stood there like nothing had happened too.

"Ibaragi-san, you are carrying a child, right?" Mikan asked again.

Nobara tucked her hair behind her ear and smirked.

"Yes, I am. There is no use lying or whatsoever. That child is not your brother's but my lover, Rei Serio. Of course, your brother doesn't know a thing about it so I advice you not to tell him anything relating to the child and Rei."

"Why should I listen to you?" Mikan smirked back at her and raised her leg in front of Nobara. "There are two conditions, Ibaragi-san. One, don't get involve with Natsume-oniisan anymore and cancel the wedding. Two, you can continue marry him..."

"Of course, I will choose two. You, little low IQ brat!"

"...but you will have your stomach kick," Mikan continued her previous sentence. "So, if that is your choice, here you go!"

Using that man, Rei Serio, as a support, Mikan leaned towards his shoulder and jumped. She sent her right leg flying in mid air while the other leg swept across Nobara's knees, making her unbalanced. Upon seeing her right leg flying towards Nobara's stomach, Rei immediately let Mikan's hand go and pushed her onto the ground. He rushed to Nobara and supported her before she fell down.

"Gosh... I thought I will lose my child," Nobara panted heavily and glared at Mikan. "Imprudent creature, if my child is killed, you will be responsible for his death!"

"I won't because this child is illegitimate. I also don't care if I would be accused for murdering this unborn child because this child is not Natsume-oniisan's child. Even if you married to him and gave birth to this child," Mikan sneered. "I will tell this child that his father is not Natsume-oniisan but is some unknown guy whom his mamma slept with. I wonder how he or she will look at you one day."

"Maybe he or she will call you a slut!" Hotaru snickered and stood next to Mikan.

"If the two of you tell anyone about today's incident, I will reveal to everyone that you, Mikan, is in love with your brother," Nobara shrieked. "If you were to say a word about Rei and our child, I will tell everyone about your feelings for him, including your parents."

Mikan wanted to retort against her but was interrupted by Hotaru, "You're wrong, Miss. Mikan has already given up on him."

"Then, should I say that she used to like him in a wrong way? Remember that in everyone's eyes, they are siblings. Even their relationship as siblings is written in black and white under the law," Nobara continued and then laughed. "In conclusion, if the both of you disobey me, I will make sure that everyone will change their viewpoint of the little female Andou."

Mikan's knees fell onto the ground and she stammered, "How... How come? Wh... Why do you want to hurt Na... Natsume-oniisan? He li... likes you and..."

"Your brother is great," Nobara interrupted. "And I like him too. End of story, Andou-san. Now, scam!"

Hotaru frowned and stuck out her tongue at Nobara. After that, she picked Mikan up and dragged her away. Mikan was in daze and was still slightly confused of what exactly happened. If Nobara like Natsume, then why did she cheat on him with another man?

"Mikan, your brother's dinner," Hotaru said as she shoved the plastic bag to Mikan. "You're lucky that I helped you to safe-keep it for you or else, I could see that couple's faces smeared with delicious food. Here you go, little ninja."

"Thank you," Mikan said wearily and took the plastic bag from her hand. "Can you now tell me what do you know about Ibaragi-san?"

"It was like this," Hotaru started. "It was two months ago before we even started high school. As you know, I am a regular customer of that stationery shop so I would usually walk past this area. At that time I didn't recognise her so I just assumed that it was some random woman inviting her boyfriend into her house in broad daylight. Honestly, they were behaving like a couple as they touched here and there, and even kissed intimately. Until a few weeks ago, I saw that same woman again and it was so happened to be your brother's girlfriend. However, I was very sure that the man whom she invited into her house was not your brother because I recalled that you said that your brother had a staff outing from morning to evening. I was kind of suspecting her but I cannot be very sure about it. So, I didn't tell anyone about it. I'm sorry, Mikan."

"It's okay." Mikan sighed. "What should I do? Should I tell Onii-san about it? I don't wish to hurt him by saying that. Neither do I want Ibaragi-san to say those things too."

"Then, just keep quiet about it. We will find another alternative to help your brother, if there is. For now, we will pretend that nothing had happened and act cool about the matter."

"But the wedding..."

"Unless we should do it this way," Hotaru interjected.

"What is it?"

"Let your brother find out the truth himself..."

Meanwhile, Natsume was staring at the computer screen as he gritted his teeth furiously. Those words from the email had made him so angry that he felt like punching the screen. His fingers dug into his skull and he let out a long and heavy sigh.

"Natsume-oniisan! I'm home!"

Natsume jumped and looked around. Had Mikan reached home?

"Where are you? Geez! Don't tell me he has went out. What's with his bachelor blues? Wait... Why is my room lights on?"

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing the disheveled Mikan standing in front of him.

"O... Onii-san, what are you doing in my room?" Mikan queried.

Natsume scratched the back of his head uneasily and replied, "Oh, sorry. I am using your computer because mine had broken down and I have to check some emails from the school."

"It's okay. You can use it all you want until you fix up your computer. By the way, here is your dinner. Sorry if I come home late, because there were some issues cropped out suddenly and I was held back." Mikan laughed sheepishly and handed the plastic bag to Natsume.

"Did Nogi-san buy it?"

"Nope. I bought it and it is the cheapest I can find though. I spent a lot of my money on games."

"So, you didn't eat anything at all, right? If you don't mind, I can share some with you."

"No thanks. I had eaten two sticks of fishballs and Ruka-pyon shared some hot buns with me. So, that's enough for me tonight. Enjoy your meal!"

Natsume looked back to the computer screen and exit from the webpage. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Thanks," he mumbled and walked past her.

Staring at Natsume's back, Mikan bit her lips and then sighed deeply. She bet that he did not know a single thing about Nobara cheating on him and even carrying another man's child. However, she could not tell anyone about it. If she did, not only would she get into trouble, but the whole Andou family would be brought to shame.

"Seriously, what should I do now?" she muttered as she closed the door of her room.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 20.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 19. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- sinables  
- Sariko-chan723  
- sakura-san29_  
-_ aurora0914  
- Coldheart12  
- someone  
- Katsuya Sakura Chan  
- nerdyanime123  
- Vegie-1526  
- TsuragaKyoko  
- mooshy3712  
- Iam05Minka  
- Guest (1)  
- Sia  
- Vehemens Ford  
- curo neko  
- Guest (2)  
- crimson hazel hearts  
- infinity121212  
- animefreakette1  
- ACuteChibiAngel  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	21. Chapter 21: Email

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 21: Email

_"If you have a chance to undo your past, what will you change?"_

_"If I have a chance to undo the past, I will want her in my love life and in order to do that, I will confess to her way before she does. I will leave everything behind me and take her hand as a man. I will give her my love and affection. In short, I will give her everything I have. I want her to love me forever. Of course, I will love her unconditionally. However, everything was ruined. Everything was ruined by me because of my pride and my love for her. Now she has changed. Everyone has changed. But did I even change? Even if it is a little bit? No, I don't think so. Because of me, I continue to dwell in the past where my memories and dreams are so clear that I could hardly imagine myself losing my status as a bachelor soon. I truly love her but I just could not have her because she is just too good for me..."_

Misaki clasped her hands together and squealed at Mikan. Mikan was wearing a white gown which traveled all the way down to her feet and the frills were touching the floor. The gown was sleeveless but it came together with a pair of long white gloves so Mikan had to wear them despite how troublesome they were during meals.

"I knew it would suit Mikan. Tsubasa, what do you think?" Misaki asked.

Tsubasa smiled gleefully and replied, "Yup. That is my daughter. She looks so much like you, Misaki. In fact, you two look a little alike, especially your brown hair and your bubbly aura. No one would believe that both of you aren't related."

"Same goes for you, Tsubasa. You and Natsume have beautiful raven black hair which everyone wishes to have," Misaki laughed loudly and looked at Mikan who was quiet all this while. "Mikan dear, did anything happen to you? You seem down."

Mikan flinched and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her and realised that her parents were staring at her worriedly.

"I am just feeling a little tired. A little rest would do, so don't worry about me," Mikan lied and feigned a smile.

"Is it because of your studies?" Tsubasa asked as he placed his arm around Mikan's shoulder.

Mikan shook her head.

"Then, why don't you take a rest first while waiting for your brother and Ibaragi-san to come out of the changing room?" Misaki suggested.

Mikan nodded hesitantly and closed her eyes. It was her unlucky day. She had to try out her gown which was specially made for bridesmaids to match the design of that particular bride's gown. It same goes to Natsume and Nobara. They had to try out their suit and gown for the last and final time before the actual wedding started in the next few days.

That was actually not her problem. It was seeing Nobara again after that day when she realised that Nobara was cheating on Natsume with Rei.

Just then, Nobara and Natsume entered into the Mikan's changing room and everyone looked up, including Mikan. Nobara was wearing a pinkish white gown with sleeves that went all the way to her fingertips, which was a very huge difference from Mikan's sleeveless gown. However, Nobara's gown was very unique too. The front part of the gown was very short and it was only at the thigh area while the back part of the gown was very long as it touched the ground. Here was another deep contrast between them.

As for Natsume, he was wearing what most bridegroom would wear. A white collared shirt with a tie and a black smart-looking blazer with a pair of black trousers.

"How do I look?" Nobara asked as she twirled around.

"Fantastic! You're beautiful!" Misaki cooed.

Tsubasa laughed. "Yeah, and I think you will steal many hearts on your wedding day."

"I bet your son wouldn't want that," Nobara giggled and looked at Natsume. "Right?"

Natsume forced a smile and nodded.

Mikan wanted to irritate Nobara a little for acting like a nothing happened when she had cheated on Natsume. Unknown to everyone, except for Mikan, there were six lives in this room, not five. And that extra one was in Nobara's womb.

"Ibaragi-san, I don't see how our gowns match,"Mikan said.

"They're matched, Andou-san. What makes you think like that?" Nobara giggled.

"Because you look like a 'magi'," Mikan bluntly said, resulting a laugh from Tsubasa.

Nobara blushed and shot a glare at Mikan, hinting to her not to sprout anymore nonsense and create any trouble here.

"No offense. I think you look a little like a wizard while Mikan looks like a fairy," Natsume finally spoke.

"What? I purposely picked this gown because it is so unique!" Nobara whined and pouted.

Misaki coughed and interrupted them, "Guys, don't make fun of her anymore. Since all of you are satisfied with your attires, then let's pack up and go home. I have to prepare dinner too."

Then, Nobara stomped out of the room with Natsume following behind her. Tsubasa and Misaki left the room too to allow Mikan to change back to her normal clothes. After changing, Mikan left the room with her stuffs and headed to the counter to return the changing room tag. She looked around the stop which was filled with many gowns and suits. However, there was one gown who caught her attention. She walked towards it and touched the fabric. The gown was different from what she used to see on television and picture books. In cartoons and books, Cinderella had worn a bluish white gown, Sleeping Beauty had worn a pink one and Belle had worn a yellow one.

"Mikan, what are you looking at? We are leaving," Natsume called out and walked over to her.

Mikan turned to look at him and pointed at the gown.

"I like this one."

Natsume raised one of his eyebrow and said, "This gown is black. Black is an unlucky colour. Furthermore, the groom is also wearing a black suit so that is like double unlucky."

"Then, the groom will have to wear a white suit. A deep contrast to each other and it is very unique. Usually, we will see grooms wearing white or black suits while the brides will always wear gowns which are of the same few colours. It's boring," Mikan explained with a delightful smile.

"So, you want to wear a black gown on your own wedding day, right?"

Mikan blushed and laughed. "Of course... not. It's still too early to say whether or not I will get married one day."

Mikan took one last look at the gown and then walked away to join Misaki and Tsubasa while Natsume flipped over the price tag of the back gown. His eyes widened as the numbers stated there was unbelievably big. He slowly covered the price tag and turned around. Much to his surprise, Nobara was standing behind him and also looking at the black gown too.

"Your sister has a bad taste," Nobara giggled. "If she wears that on her wedding day, she will look worse than a 'magi' or a wizard. Maybe... a wicked witch, I should say."

"You..."

He paused and looked away. He took in a deep breath and walked away from her towards the store exit. Nobara pouted at his back and then used her palms to cover her mouth which was replaced with a smirk.

When the Andou family reached home, the first thing Mikan did was rushing into her bedroom and locking the door. She turned on the computer and while waiting for it to load, she changed into her comfy home clothes. After loading, she went to the social website to check if Ruka was online but he was not. Sadly, she chose to go to her email account to check for new messages, though she knew there might be none. When she clicked onto the email icon, a list of unread emails flashed in front of her. It felt weird. There were many messages which were sent by people whom she did not know, except for one- Nobara Ibaragi. She was flabbergasted. How did Nobara know about her email address?

Mikan held her breath and carefully clicked on that email sent by Nobara. It was even weirder. The email was not for Mikan at all. Did someone use her email or did she log into the wrong one?

Mikan brushed that aside and continued reading the mail.

_Subject: The Will_

_I have seen the will, Hyuuga. Why didn't you tell me anything about your parents? Anyway, if you tell anyone about the will or about me seeing the will, I will tell everyone about your dirty little secret. I'm sure you wouldn't want to let them know what you have been hiding from them for the past twelve years of your life, Hyuuga._

"Hyuuga? Will?" Mikan said out those familiar words over and over again.

She had heard those words before from Nobara's and Rei's conversation. But what was with Hyuuga's parents? What was about the will? Who was Hyuuga? Somehow, that name sounded very familiar like she had heard that name before, other than Nobara's conversation. She closed her eyes and pondered over the questions which she had been thinking since that day when she found out Nobara was cheating on Natsume.

"That will must be connected to Natsume-oniisan. Don't tell me that the Hyuuga person she keeps talking about is related to Onii-san," Mikan muttered softly and clicked back to her email homepage.

Just then, she realised that the email account which she had been using was not hers at all as she saw the username was written as: _Natsume Andou_.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 21.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 20 Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Sariko-chan723  
- ACuteChibiAngel  
- sarah0203_  
-_ sinables  
- NanaShinozaki  
- NatsuXHentai  
- HQ-pyon  
- love this story  
- mooshy3712  
- Marcokaye  
- Iam05Minka  
- sakuraXnatsume  
- heart12  
- aurora0914  
- nerdyanime123  
- sakura-san29  
- AnimeMango  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- Guest  
- Bubble  
- Sia  
- heart-teen  
- somewhereonearth  
- crimson hazel hearts  
- Vehemens Ford  
- lisaOpine  
- Cute Tangerine204  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**Notes:**

**1) I'm sorry for the late update. I am very busy nowadays, so I may not be able to update as punctual as ever. After the end of the third part of this story which is Chapter 24, I will probably take a short break before continuing again.**

**2) ****Have you seen the latest GA chapter (Chapter 178)? It is so nice! (_Spoiler Alert!_) Mikan has grown into a beautiful teen!**  


**3) ****My next GA fanfiction (Love at Last Sign) has been posted up last Friday. Please do take a look at it and tell me how it is. ****Here is a short introductory of '**Love at Last Sign':

Have you ever imagined what kind of life you might be living if you were to lose your vision one day?

It sounds scary, right? I _am_ no exception either.

I _was_ scared...

I _was_ afraid of going blind soon. What kind of life would I be living? All I would see was plain darkness. What else?

As I _was_ struggling to go against my painful fate, a mute girl who _was_ clutching onto her dear life reached out to me. I bet you are thinking about the irony right now.

She _was_ dying while I _was_ going blind. She saved me while I...

_... fell in love_ with her at _last sign_.

**4) I sincerely appreciate your support for 'I Like You, Natsume-oniisan' since the beginning of this chapter. I am glad to see reviewers stating that I have made their Mondays great. Thank you! Everyone here has also made my Mondays (no, weeks) as awesome as ever! :')  
**

**Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	22. Chapter 22: Possibilities

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 22: Possibilities

"Who is Hyuuga?" Mikan mumbled softly.

"There is a lot of Hyuugas and their brands in this world. Hyuuga's Chocolate, Lovely Hyuuga Puffs, Hyuuga's Magazine Times and even in Naruto manga series- Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga and the Hyuuga Clan."

Mikan turned around and gawked at Hotaru.

"What are you talking about?"

"Based on what you have told me about that email matter, I can somehow link it to that night's incident," Hotaru whispered as she was scribbling something down in her notebook. "That Hyuuga person must be related to your brother and the will that she keeps talking about might be a death will."

"Onii-san's death will?" Mikan shrieked.

"Maybe. Who knows? He might be tired of living in this world so that is why he wrote a will and planned to donate his money to that Hyuuga person after his death. Thus, making his girlfriend super jealous and cheated on him," Hotaru recited from the notebook in a dramatic manner. "Does he have cancer or something?"

"I... I don't know. What if his bachelor blues got over him and he couldn't take it, so he wants to take his life away and then he wrote that will?"

"What if that Hyuuga person is a girl and he likes her? That will make her as his second mistress but Nobara had found out earlier than he had expected. Then, she ran on rampage and slept with a guy to punish your brother by bring home a child which is not his!"

Mikan clasped her hand and agreed, "I like your theory, Hotaru. Very logical indeed."

"Yeah, very logical indeed," Hotaru smiled and then her smile immediately vanished. "So, the moral of the story is that your brother is a player while his girlfriend is a slut. So, case closed."

"But do you think Onii-san will die? His death will..."

"Like I said, who knows? That will might be written by that Hyuuga person and that Hyuuga person might be your brother's secret girlfriend. Nobara is just a jealous pig who bears someone else's child to punish him. It's their affair, Mikan. We don't have to know too much." Hotaru sighed. "Neither do I think that he will die too."

Upon hearing that, Mikan heaved a sigh of relief.

"Alright, class! It's Health Lesson!" Yuka shouted while slamming the books on her desk. "Good morning, students!"

The whole class stood up and greeted her before sitting back down. Yuka flipped through a book and murmured something which cannot be heard by the class.

Then, she finally spoke clearly, "I'm sure you guys know how to wash your hands before and after meals, brush your teeth, choose the right food to eat and most of other boring health stuffs. So, I am not going through those anymore."

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands.

"And there is something exciting conducting in next week's health lesson," Yuka continued and snickered. "It's time for you guys to boost your immune systems!"

The whole class quietened down. It was so obvious that they were going to face their worst nightmare of their lives- injection.

"Noooooooo!"

"Oh, yes!" Yuka laughed like a mad person and slammed her book down again. "To cheer you wimpy children on, I will teach you all your most favourite and crucial topic of Health Education today!"

"Noooooooo!"

"It's sexuality education!" Yuka yelled to complete with the noise level.

Finally, the class quietened down again.

"I knew it, you dirty-minded children. You all love this topic a lot. Don't deny this fact because your seniors are the same as well." Yuka laughed again. "Let's start from the basic. The male produced sperms while the female produce an ovum each month. As we learn in Biology, the sperm will fertilise the egg to form a zygote. For now, I will teach you the opposite."

"What? You mean the female can produce sperm while the male can produce egg now?" Anna gasped.

Yuka coughed, "No, of course not. What I will be teaching you guys is to prevent fertillisation from taking place. Or should I say, preventing premarital sex?"

"Geez! You scared me earlier, Yuka-sensei!" Anna heaved a sigh of relief.

Hotaru whispered to Mikan, "Nobara Ibaragi should attend this lesson."

"I... I agree!" Mikan nodded frantically.

"Tobita-san, when someone hands you a smelly sock, what will you do?" Yuka asked.

Yuu fumbled with his pen and looked up from his book.

"Smelly sock? I... I will wash it," he answered shyly.

"You should say 'no, thanks'," Yuka corrected. "Imai-san, if someone wants you to commit suicide, what will you say?"

Hotaru rubbed her chin and replied, "I will say 'depends'."

"No, you should say the magic word!"

"Magic word? Open sesame?"

Yuka sighed, "It's 'no', Imai-san. Anyway, if someone hands you drugs, what will you say?"

"Thank you."

Yuka'a jaws dropped. Did Hotaru just say that? It was ridiculous.

"You should say the magic word, Imai-san."

"But selling drugs can earn a lot of money... Wait, how are smelly sock, committing suicide and receiving drugs got to do with sexuality education?" Hotaru queried.

Yuka beamed and answered, "Good question, Imai-san. In fact, I am trying to teach all of you to say the magic word 'no' in some cases like the previous ones I was asking you all. This can be applied in cases like when someone asks you to do _it_, you know what I mean. Then, you know what to do and say. Of course, saying 'no' to that person is a magic word unless you are married and ready for it. You know, this word is so powerful that it can prevent you from becoming pregnant and contracting diseases like herpes and AIDs."

"Ibaragi-san should really listen to this," Mikan said softly. "I won't allow her to spread whatever diseases to Onii-san."

"Ah! You do know about STDs (sexually transmitted diseases), don't you? I thought you are stupid enough not to know about that," Hotaru sneered.

"Of course, I know. Didn't we learn this before in junior high? I was so scared that I nearly vomitted in class," Mikan snorted and rested her face on her palm.

Suddenly, a student raised up his hand and asked, "Did Yuka-sensei ever say 'no' to the person who asked you to do _it_?"

"Eh?"

Yuka was stunned by the question. Her smiled vanished from her face and her eyes widened like she had seen a death scene in front of her. Everyone in the class was quiet and was staring at her curiously.

"Yuka-sensei, are you all right?"

"It's okay if you can't answer him because we know that you would sure say the magic word since you kept emphasizing it."

"I... I didn't say it at all," Yuka's voice softened. "I've failed to say it."

Her hands ran down her stomach and she closed her eyes. She was obviously shivering.

"What do you mean, Sensei? Don't tell me you have done it before?"

"It couldn't be, right? Yuka-sensei?"

"The reason why I chose to be a Health and Biology teacher is because I don't want to see children and teenagers doing the same thing as I did the last time," Yuka spoke weakly. "I had done _it_ before with a man whom I loved a lot during my school days and got pregnant. However, that man left me and because of my incapability to take care of the child, I got rid of her. That's why I don't want to see my students to suffer like I did the last time. It hurts... It hurts to throw away your own child..."

Mikan flinched. It reminded her of her mother who abandoned her outside the orphanage. There might be a possibility that Yuka's child might be her since they looked horribly alike.

"... and worst of all, my child died in the incinerator."

Upon hearing that, Mikan's hopes were crushed. She sighed deeply and rested her face on her palm again. There was no way that her real mother was alive too.

"So, that child who died in the incinerator was not a dog but her own child. Hers and her sensei's child," Hotaru analysed and looked at the dismayed Mikan. "For a moment, I really thought that there might be a possibility that..."

"I know," Mikan mumbled. "But who cares? I got my foster parents and Natsume-oniisan. That matters more to me now."

Yuka regained her composure and said, "That is my story and I really hope you have learnt something from it. By the way, don't tell anyone about it, okay? Or else, no more real life stories from me. Anyway, let's continue with the lesson!"

And from here, the lesson went on.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 22.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 21. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- ACuteChibiAngel  
- Noly Hotoke  
- sinables_  
-_ NanaShinozaki  
- Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori  
- Sariko-chan723  
- crimson hazel hearts  
- mooshy3712  
- HQ-pyon  
- aurora0914  
- lisaOpine  
- heart12  
- AnimeMango  
- nerdyanime123  
- sakura-san29  
- Iam05Minka  
- Natsume Reo  
- xNatsuMikanx  
- painxsmile  
- abegailbendalian  
- Kuro Karasu Onna  
- Guest  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

******I'm sorry for uploading a short chapter this time, but this is quite essential for the forth part of this story. There are two more chapters to go before the end of the third part. Beware of information overloading very soon. ;)**

Next chapter: Uncovering Truth

"Well, I love Hyuuga too. Of course, it's the will I am talking about."

"What about the death will? Is Onii-san going to die? That will... When and where did you see it?"

"Natsume Andou... Do you take Nobara Ibaragi as your wife?"

"Mikan Andou, you had promised me... You are in love with Natsume Andou, your brother who has been living with you under the same sickening roof since young."

"No, I don't love him at all. Not at all."

**Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	23. Chapter 23: Uncovering Truth

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 23: Uncovering Truth

It was finally the wedding day and Mikan could not believe that time could travel so fast. She was wearing that sleeveless gown and plaited her long brown hair. She was prepared for the wedding but Nobara was not. She was taking her time to dress up and Misaki had to help her to put on make-up too.

"Andou-san, do my hair," Nobara ordered Mikan, making her scowl at her.

"I can't. Misaki is still doing your face," Mikan said.

"Just do it. Have you ever heard of multi-tasking?" Nobara challenged.

Angrily, Mikan picked up a comb and combed her hair. Mikan was not going to be gentle to her as she forced the comb through Nobara's tangled hair, making her yelp and jerk backwards. When she kept moving about, Misaki who was still busying helping her to put on a lipstick accidentally struck the pink lipstick across her chin.

"Oops! It's ruin!" Misaki cried. "Stop moving about!"

"It's not my fault! It's your daughter's fault! She keeps pulling my hair!" Nobara shouted.

"It's not my fault either. I am merely following Ibaragi-san orders. If she wants me to comb her hair, I will do it for her. It is her tangled hair at fault. Ibaragi-san, have you ever heard of doing things one at a time? Haste makes waste," Mikan defended herself calmly.

Misaki sighed deeply and muttered, "Seems like I have to redo the make-up."

Nobara glared at Mikan and mouthed her some words like 'low IQ brat' and 'imprudent creature'. Mikan pretended not to see her so she walked to the side of the changing room and checked her handphone for any incoming text messages. Of course, Hotaru had just texted her, saying that she had arrived at the wedding venue which was the church they were currently at and she could not wait to start eating.

Well, it's typical Hotaru Imai.

"Mikan, could you please get me some drink? I'm thirsty," Nobara ordered again.

"You can't drink because Misaki is still helping you to put on make-up. What if you spill your drink? It will be disastrous," Mikan said with a smile.

"Please don't talk anymore. It's pretty hard to put on make-up if you keep talking and fidgeting around," Misaki groaned impatiently and put down the lipstick. "Why don't you do it yourself? I will go and get some plain water for you."

"What? I... I am not thirsty anymore," Nobara stammered and looked at the lipstick.

"It's okay, Dear. Anyway, I'm thirsty too." Misaki laughed and walked out of the room.

Mikan wanted to sneak out of the room too as staying in the same room as Nobara was definitely a bad idea. She tiptoed towards the door and pulled the handle slowly, preparing to slip through the door swiftly.

"Where are you going?"

Mikan jumped and looked at Nobara.

"You do think you are very clever, don't you?"

Mikan frowned at her. What was Nobara trying to pull this time?

"I hope you and your friend haven't told anyone about that night's incident. If not, I will bring you and your family down," Nobara continued while fidgeting with the lipstick.

"Of course not!" Mikan laughed. "I'm trustworthy, so is Hotaru. Well, we are unlike someone who can't even..."

Nobara dropped the lipstick on the white tiled floor, smashing the tip on the solid ground. She immediately grabbed a tissue paper and wiped the red stain.

"... put on a lipstick."

Nobara flared up and growled, "You, little low..."

"Yes, I am a brat and my IQ is far different from yours, Ibaragi-san," Mikan said with a nod. "By the way, I didn't even mention who doesn't know how to put on a lipstick. So, that means you admit that you don't know how to do it. Am I right?"

"I really hate your guts. I really do," Nobara shrieked.

"In the contrary, I like yours." Mikan grinned. "Nobody dares to exchange whatever loyalty vows while carrying some other man's child in the house of the Lord."

"Does that even matter to you? It's my problem and my future. I can get to be Hyuuga's wife. My child will be named after Hyuuga!"

"Hyuuga?" Mikan repeated curiously and then gasped. "You want to get close to Onii-san because you want to be with Hyuuga!"

Nobara smirked and lowered her voice, "Of course. The will has also stated that at Hyuuga's age of twenty-five, there will be a large amount of money transferred to Hyuuga's bank account, together with other assets. It's all worth it. As his sister, I'm sure you know all of this, right?"

"How could you do this, Ibaragi-san?" Mikan whined. "Onii-san loves you a lot!"

Nobara laughed and said bluntly, "Well, I love Hyuuga too. Of course, it's the will I am talking about."

"I... I didn't know that Ibaragi-san is a lesbian! I'm so sorry, Ibaragi-san."

"What?"

"Hyuuga is a girl, right?"

Nobara clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Stupid, Hyuuga is not a girl," Nobara bellowed. "Hyuuga is your brother! Natsume Hyuuga!"

"What about the death will? Is Onii-san going to die?"

"No, that death will belongs to his multi-millionaire parents, you freaking idiot!"

Oh, everything had already made sense to Mikan. Nobara was just after Natsume's money and assets.

"That will," Mikan began. "When and where did you see it?"

"Oh? You're interested too." Nobara snickered. "Well, remember that time I visited you guys and I came into your room to hand you an invitation card?"

Mikan nodded.

"Actually it's true that my purpose was to make fun with you but I happened to be fooling around in your brother's room after I left yours and I found that will in his drawer. That day was the day I actually found out about his true identity." Nobara laughed again and threw the tissue paper away.

Something was not right again. If she was just pursuing for his money, then why were they already engaged before she found out about his parent's will? Nobara should not have any idea about the will at that time, right? Even if she knew that he was actually Natsume Hyuuga a long ago, she would not know about his parents as there were also a lot of people with that family name 'Hyuuga', unless she knew his parents personally.

Hold on a second.

Did Natsume know about this too? He must have seen that email regarding about the will because she purposely marked that email as unread to avoid suspicion.

If he knew, why did he still allow Nobara to carry on with her doings? He should know that she was just pursuing his money. He was a clever man, not some idiot who chose his path blindly.

Just then, Mikan remembered a threat written in the email itself. It was not to tell anyone about the will or whatever she wrote in the email itself or else, she would tell his dirty little secret which he had been keeping for twelve years to others. Was that secret so important that he would not dare to defy her or break off the engagement?

There was something was fishy about Nobara's and Natsume's relationship.

"I'm back!" Misaki suddenly barged into the room, unknowingly pushed Mikan onto the floor. "Oops! Are you all right, Mikan? You look pale."

Mikan groaned in pain and rubbed her knees.

"I'm all right. What time will the ceremony starts?"

"It'll start in ten minutes' time. I have also checked on Natsume. He has already prepared and is slacking with his friends in the hall."

"Is he supposed to check on me instead?" Nobara pouted.

"Let him be." Misaki laughed and placed a cup of water in front of Nobara. "He must be very excited about this wedding. He even told me that he couldn't sleep for many nights."

Nobara giggled, "Really? I'm so glad that he is very excited."

Mikan turned her head to face the wall so that she could make funny faces and roll her eyes without them noticing. This woman was getting on her nerves.

Misaki hurriedly put on Nobara's make-up and tied her hair into a bun with little flowers covering it. Then, she put a veil over Nobara's head and led her out of the room, together with Mikan who was busying texting Hotaru.

Mikan was supposed to escort Nobara to Natsume and when they stepped into the hall, Mikan began to feel nervous and hesitant. It was not because of the stares everyone was giving her. It was Nobara. From this very moment onwards, Natsume's life would change. Whether or not he knew anything about Nobara's bad deeds and intentions, it did not matter anymore. Once they exchanged vows, it was all over.

"Mikan, walk faster. You're pulling my veil," Nobara hissed, interrupting Mikan's thoughts.

Mikan nodded obediently and move forward while Nobara walked elegantly towards the priest and Natsume. Mikan's eyes kept scanning around the guests until she saw that man. Her eyes widened in shock. That man, Rei, had the guts to attend the ceremony. That was not good at all. Mikan could feel it. She could sense that everything would not turn up good at all. She hated this feeling. It was not her business, yet she cared so much about it. Maybe because Natsume was involved in this and his role here was huge.

Before she knew it, Nobara was already standing next to Natsume while the priest said some things which sounded like a lecture to her. It was very boring but she tried to hold back a yawn.

"Natsume Andou."

"Yes."

"Do you take Nobara Ibaragi as your wife?"

Mikan's hands began to shiver. She did not know why but they just kept shivering on their own. Her eyes fixated at Natsume. It was weird. What was he waiting for? Why didn't he just immediately say 'yes' since he loved Nobara? Why was he making that face again? It was that same facial expression when he brought Nobara home for the first time and introduced her as his girlfriend. It was the same face which she wanted to touch and sooth his pain. It looked hurt but she could not do anything.

She was helpless.

But that did not mean she did not have the integrity.

"Natsume-oniisan."

Natsume flinched and looked at Mikan. Mikan was glaring at him furiously like she was being impatient with him.

He held his breath and closed his eyes to cool himself down.

Then, he opened his mouth, "Ye..."

"Don't force yourself because of the blackmail!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs and those words echoed in the hall.

Natsume was taken aback and muttered, "Mikan..."

"You know what I am talking about, Onii-san," Mikan shouted again and pointed at Nobara. "She is carrying a child. Not yours but another man's."

Everyone gasped.

"What are you talking about, Mikan Andou-san?" Nobara yelled back at Mikan and flung her hand aside. "Stop ruining my wedding ceremony! Priest, I have heard him said 'yes', so please carry on."

"I haven't said 'yes' yet," Natsume corrected and faced Nobara with a glare. "Whose child is it?"

Nobara gasped and looked at him in fear. Her jaw was shivering and her eyes averted to Mikan's direction.

"Mikan Andou, you had promised me..."

"I'm sorry but I am not the type of person who enjoys keeping dark secrets, especially about using Natsume-oniisan's money and his name to benefit yourself and another man's child. It's dirty," Mikan said and bowed to Nobara. "I know it is not my business but I have the integrity and the heart to care for my brother."

"Because you love him," Nobara yelled. "You love him in the wrong way. You are just jealous of me. You are in love with Natsume Andou, your brother who has been living with you under the same sickening roof since young. So now, who is dirtier?"

Mikan gulped. Everyone seemed to trust Nobara's words instead of hers. The way the guests looked at her was scary and was filled with disgust. Natsume and Nobara were right. In everyone's eyes, they were known as siblings. That was why they were giving Mikan that disgusted look on their faces. She bet that Natsume would also give her that look but he was looking away from her. She could not tell whether he was hating her or not. Even Misaki and Tsubasa were practically too shock to say or do anything.

Maybe she had made a wrong choice to uphold her integrity. She should have kept the secret and protect herself. It was too late to take back her words.

"No, I don't love him at all. Not at all."

Those words were her final resort.

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 23.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 22. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Sariko-chan723  
- mooshy3712  
_-_ Rae-chan179  
- Iam05Minka  
- ACuteChibiAngel  
- sinables  
- NanaShinozaki  
- nerdyanime123  
- HQ-pyon  
- AnimeMango  
- seraphim.159  
- Natsume Reo  
- mariaelenna  
- Kuro Karasu Onna  
- tracker mn  
- aurora0914  
- curo neko  
- lisaOpine  
- Sia  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)**

* * *

**Next chapter:**

Chapter 24: Resolved

"You're jealous! Screw you in hell!"

"Furthermore, Mikan already has a boyfriend and likes him a lot. Why should she be jealous over her brother who is so old like an Oji-san and not as good looking as her current boyfriend?"

Suddenly, something sharp pierce through Mikan's left leg. Mikan let out a sharp cry and fell onto the floor. She hugged her bleeding leg and noticed that there was a man dressed in black standing next to her. He was holding a small knife and aiming it at her body. Mikan was frightened and dumbfounded.

She was going to be _killed_.**  
**

**Before you leave this page, don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	24. Chapter 24: Resolved

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 24: Resolved

"No, I don't love him at all. Not at all. To me, he is just a brother," Mikan protested.

"Liar!"

"Disgraceful behaviour!"

"Leave this holy ground!"

"Yeah, you don't belong here at all."

"You're jealous! Screw you in hell!"

Mikan looked down and weeped. She was lost and trapped. Usually, she would slide her way through things but this time, she could not. Nobara was pressing her down and nobody was helping her. In fact, they were making the matter worse than before.

"I don't like him at all," Mikan shrieked and glared at an old woman who was poking her back with an umbrella.

"She's right, people," Hotaru's voice echoed. "It's normal for a sister to worry and care for her brother. Don't you think so?"

Hotaru walked towards Mikan and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She continued, "Furthermore, Mikan already has a boyfriend and likes him a lot. Why should she be jealous over her brother who is so old like an Oji-san and not as good looking as her current boyfriend?"

Mikan stared at Hotaru blankly while Tsubasa shrieked, "Mikan got a boyfriend? Nooooo!"

"For the hundredth time, I honestly feel so insulted by you, Imai-san," Natsume bellowed.

"You should be, Sir. Your girlfriend has been deriding and torturing your sister since ages ago. So, you should repent for her sins... no, wait. Why don't I call Rei Serio to join in as well?" Hotaru said and pointed at Rei who was among the crowd. "Let's welcome Nobara's lover, Rei Serio-san! Please take note that Nobara is carrying his child. Thank you."

Mikan clutched onto Hotaru's blouse and shook her head, signaling her to stop. However, Hotaru was too irritated and angry to stop what she was doing. She wanted to show everyone that Nobara was in a wrong, not Mikan.

"Rei! Don't! You mustn't!" Nobara screamed.

"If you're a man, come out or else, I will do something to your lover!" Hotaru shouted and snatched Nobara's veil from Mikan's hand.

"Don't come out, Rei!"

Natsume faced the confused priest and grabbed the priest's shoulder, startling him.

"No," Natsume said. "I want to call off the wedding ceremony."

Nobara was shocked and pulled Natsume towards her angrily.

"What did you just say? Why did you say 'no'? Why did you want to call off the wedding ceremony? We promised to stay together forever, didn't we?"

"I'm tired of it," Natsume raised his voice. "I'm tired of acting as your boyfriend. I'm tired of the constant threats you keep giving me. I'm tired of you! You don't even love me from the start!"

"Are you blaming everything on me, Natsume Hyuuga?" Nobara growled and wrapped her hands around his neck. "You're the one who started it. If not for your dirty little secret, I will not be helping you at all. We might not even be in a fake relationship. But thanks to that secret, I found that death will. It means a lot to me and Rei."

Upon seeing Natsume struggling to break free from Nobara's grasp, Mikan launched forward and tried to pull Nobara's hands away from his neck.

"Let go of Natsume-oniisan!"

"I won't!"

Mikan lifted up her dress and raised her left leg right in front of Nobara's stomach.

"Release him. If not, I will kick your tummy," Mikan threatened.

Suddenly, something sharp pierce through Mikan's left leg. Mikan let out a sharp cry and fell onto the floor. She hugged her bleeding leg and noticed that there was a man dressed in black standing next to her. He was holding a small knife and aiming it at her body. Mikan was frightened and dumbfounded. She was going to be killed. She was so scared to react either.

"Don't touch Mikan!" Hotaru shouted and pushed that man so hard that he stumbled backwards and fell onto Nobara, which unfortunately made her let go of Natsume and fall together with him.

Hotaru was definitely feeling very happy that she could finally push him, unlike the last time when she tried to do that but it failed. Misaki and Tsubasa ran to Mikan to check of she was all right and carried her to a nearby bench.

"How dare you hurt Nobara and my child!" Rei growled at Hotaru and tried to reach for the knife which fell out from his hand when he fell down.

Much to his dismay, Natsume stepped onto the blood-stained knife and kicked it away far from Rei's reach.

Natsume grabbed Rei's collar and growled, "How dare you stab Mikan!"

Then, he flung him down next to Nobara who was checking for any amniotic fluid leaking out from her body. After that, he ran towards Mikan and saw the bench was stained with blood. Even her hands were stained with her own blood.

"Mikan, you could have stay quiet about it," Natsume whispered and touched her tear-stained face. "It's my fault that you're hurt."

Misaki pulled Natsume to her side and asked angrily, "Natsume, tell me what the hell is going on between you and Nobara? Why is Mikan involved in this too? Tell me!"

"Mum, our relationship is all a lie," Natsume replied softly. "It's not that I have a choice either. I didn't know that she is pregnant. All I know is that she read my parents' will without my permission. Actually, the marriage part was also a lie until she saw the will and wanted to make it real. She wants to marry me because of my real parents' money. I knew her intention all along but I couldn't say anything about it..."

"Is it because of the dirty little secret which Ibaragi-san keeps talking about? What's that?" Mikan spoke weakly.

"It's... I'm sorry. It's still a secret," Natsume said.

"So that little secret of yours is the cause of everything," Hotaru interjected. "Because of that secret, you pretended to be Nobara Ibaragi's girlfriend and even pretended to be engaged to her. When she found out about your parents' will, she forced you into having a real wedding with her. However, she was lucky that she was already pregnant with Rei Serio's child. This goes to show that Nobara had no intention to continue to be your acting girlfriend at first but because of the will, she wanted to be your official wife. Am I right, Natsume-sensei?"

Natsume nodded quietly and said, "As expected from you, you could figure this out very quickly."

"No, it's not me who figured it out. It's Mikan who figured the whole scenario out first and told me via text message before the ceremony started," Hotaru replied and looked at Nobara. "Don't underestimate Mikan. It's true that her IQ is far different from yours, Nobara Ibaragi-san. Unlike you, she doesn't brag about it and make fun of other people's IQ."

Nobara frowned and gritted her teeth. Rei stood up and carried Nobara in a bridal style. Every guest in the hall was slightly confused of what exactly happened as everything happened too fast. All they knew was that Mikan being in love with Natsume was not true, the wedding was suddenly called off and a small fight had taken place which resulted in Mikan's injury and a near death.

"Let's leave, Nobara," Rei said and walked past the guest like nothing happened.

"Not so fast," Tsubasa shouted and walked over to Rei. "You hurt my daughter and you have to be responsible for it!"

"It's okay, Dad. I'm fine," Mikan said and slowly stood up. "See? I'm fine. Oh yeah, Ibaragi-san?"

"What, you low... I mean, brat?"

"Don't come any closer to Natsume-oniisan anymore! He is not a dog, for heaven's sake!" Mikan stuck out her tongue at her.

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, Natsume pulled Mikan back to the bench and chided, "Since when I become a dog? And if you keep moving about, you will bleed even more."

"Don't worry, Onii-san! It will heal in no time!"

"Because she is a stupid ninja," Hotaru added.

"If Mikan says so, then I will let the both of you go this time. If I catch you two ever come close to them, I will not let you two get away easily," Tsubasa said furiously and stomped back to the bench.

Hotaru walked to Rei and Nobara and said, "Let me escort you guys out because I have something to tell Nobara Ibaragi-san."

Then, the three of them left the church hall. The other guests did the same too as they were disappointed with the sudden turn of events. Soon, only the Andou family left in the hall with a nun attending to Mikan's injury.

"So I guess... I did the right thing by exposing Ibaragi's intentions, right?" Mikan mumbled loudly to herself. "I thought I would regret the fact I did but I was only thinking about Onii-san. I don't wish to see him hurt in the end so I..."

"You did the right thing, Mikan. Dad is so proud of you," Tsubasa said and hugged Mikan.

Misaki laughed softly and hugged her too.

"Mikan, you should tell us beforehand so we can solve it earlier. Anyway, how long have you known this?" Misaki asked.

"Not too long ago. It was on that day when the cultural festival was held. Hotaru and I saw Ibaragi-san and her lover kissing and we approached them. Then, we found out that she was pregnant with that man's child. A few days after that incident, I clicked on my email icon and it automatically logged into Natsume-oniisan's account. At first I didn't notice it and clicked onto Ibaragi-san's email. From that moment, I knew about the will and I thought Hyuuga was another person. Furthermore, I finally knew what was going on today as Ibaragi-san told me more about the will and that Hyuuga is actually Onii-san himself. That was his real family name."

"Hmm... So, who is your boyfriend?" Natsume asked.

Tsubasa jumped and asked too but in an exaggerated manner, "Oh my god! Who is he? What is his name? I will kill him!"

Mikan laughed wearily and said, "Hotaru was just lying to save me. Of course, I don't have a boyfriend. I wish to have but haven't found one yet."

Tsubasa heaved a sigh of relief while Natsume looked away and stared at nothing in particular. The nun had bandaged Mikan's leg and walked away. Mikan stood up and took a few steps forward. It was painful but she did not care about it. As long as she did not take big steps, she would be fine. After clearing up their things, the Andou family headed back home to take a rest and tried to clear whatever things which had happened earlier on away from their heads. At the same time, Natsume had to call up his guests to apologise for calling off the wedding ceremony.

_"Nobara Ibaragi-san, thanks for telling me that secret. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it. Neither do I want you and Rei Serio to tell anyone about it. It's a secret after all, right?"_

_"You clever Imai brat, what are you trying to pull by knowing that secret?"_

_"Nothing. All I want to see is how long she will take to discover that secret."_

_"Oh? Do you mean that little low IQ imprudent creature?"_

_"Hmm... Low IQ? She may be imprudent but your IQ can never beat hers."_

_"What do you mean? She said her IQ is below hundred."_

_"Hmm? I think yours is below hundred for believing her. Do you know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"Gakuen Alice will not just accept students who came in the top one percent in the country as they must have an IQ level of one hundred and fifty, and above to be accepted into the school. That's why I told you before not to underestimate her, Nobara Ibaragi-san."_

* * *

**End of Part 3  
**

_"I like you, Andou. Please go out with me."_

_"That secret... is not a sinful one but a shameful one."_

_"Onii-san, I will try not to fall for you again, even if you are trying to make me fall in love with you again, be it intentionally or unintentionally."_

_"Hurry up and visit Nogi! He's waiting for your presence."_

_"Natsume told me that you have been going to the mini-casino in the school itself."_

_"Look here, I approve of it. I don't care what or how others view it but I will support you, Natsume. Tsubasa and I love you and we want you to be happy.  
About her, it is up to you whether or not to win her heart after your return. Well, I wish you all the best, son."_

**The mysteries of some hidden secrets are beginning to unfold in the next part of this story.**

_"Oniisan, if I say I have a boyfriend, will you approve it?"_

_"Depends. If it is some guy whom I don't like, then I will disapprove."_

_"So, which guy you don't like?"_

_"Every guy in this world... but I like myself."_


	25. Chapter 25: Conversation

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 25: Conversation

"Mikan, where are you going?" Misaki asked as she saw Mikan sitting at the foyer and putting on a pair of sandals.

"I'm going to Runo's concert. I have promised Hotaru that I will attend it," Mikan replied.

"But your injury..."

"It's all right, Mum! I can take care of myself too. Don't worry so much! See you!"

Mikan slowly stood up and limped out of the door. Misaki shook her head and sighed. Her leg was obviously still in pain and had not recovered yet.

"Mikan, where is the place? I will take you there."

Mikan and Misaki turned around and noticed Natsume all dressed up in his casual clothes. He put on his shoes and walked out of the house.

"Answer me," he demanded monotonously.

Mikan took out the ticket and showed it to Natsume. He scanned it and then returned it back to her.

He walked over to his car and said, "Hop in. I will take you there."

Mikan bit her lips and limped towards the car. After getting into the car, Natsume started the journey. It was actually very awkward. It seemed like they had not talked for ages. In fact, they had not really talked properly to each other, as in having a long conversation with each other, since Mikan's confession. Unlike the past, their conversation would usually end within a minute or maybe less than that, and Natsume would be the wet blanket or the fun spoiler. Whenever Mikan said or asked something, he would respond with a short sentence or two, unless it was necessary for him to talk more than two sentences.

"What time will the concert end?" Natsume started the conversation first.

"Six o'clock in the evening."

"Okay. I will pick you up."

"Thank you."

There was silence again.

"I have noticed that you have been a fan of whatever Runo person since junior high. What is so good about his songs?" Natsume started another conversation.

"Oh! Hotaru introduced him to me at that time and I immediately like his voice. He's a very good singer!" Mikan exclaimed and added a dreamy smile.

"He sounds gay to me."

"No, he's not."

"He is."

"No, he's not! He has so many fans all over the world! Only people like you don't know how to appreciate music," Mikan snorted and looked out of the window.

"You are just crazy over him. Who would paste his photos all over her room like some stalker?" Natsume tried to keep up with the conversation.

Mikan turned to look at him and pouted.

"I don't paste his photos all over my room! I only had two posters of him pasted on the wall of my room."

"Isn't that the same?"

"No, it's not."

"Whatever."

There was another silence again. Mikan looked her watch and let out a giggle. Natsume raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"What? Are you insane?"

"Nope." Mikan laughed harder. "It is just that I realised that our previous conversation had lasted more than a minute and was closed to two minutes. I hope we can talk like this in the future."

"Oh. That's... great."

"So, let me start the conversation this time. Hmm... How's work?" Mikan asked.

"Fine. Nothing special."

Natsume was obviously not keeping up with the conversation. Even if he did try, he still failed at it.

Mikan sighed. "Now, it is your turn to ask me questions."

Natsume thought for a while and asked, "Is Nogi-san your boyfriend?"

Mikan nearly wanted to spit out her saliva at him for saying ridiculous things like Hotaru.

"How many times must I say that I have no boyfriend? And why Ruka-pyon has got to do with being my boyfriend?" she grunted.

"As if I would believe your words. You don't go around calling boys 'pyon-pyon' unless you are really close to him."

"Geez! He is just a friend! Giving nicknames to close friends are quite fine too."

"So, you two are just close friends?"

"Yeah. What's with you and Hotaru? Both of you cannot stop making fun with us. Geez! Should I call you Natsume-pyon too?" Mikan giggled.

Natsume's ear twitched in annoyance and he bellowed, "Do you want me to drop you off now?"

"N... No thanks. I'm sorry."

Natsume thought of another topic to talk about and finally said, "About yesterday, thank you."

Mikan scratched her head and laughed sheepishly, "Haha! It's nothing. I was just trying to help you, that's all. Hotaru also did help me too."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry that I had to make you worry about me."

Mikan laughed again, "Saying sorry is so not like you at all, Onii-san."

"That means when I say that word, I really mean what I say."

"Haha! What a joke! Anyway, saying thank you is also out of character for you."

"That means I really mean it when I say that," Natsume said and suddenly braked the car because the traffic light flashed red in colour. "And sorry for treating you quite badly over the past few weeks. I was in a very bad mood because of Nobara."

"It's okay. I understand your problem, though I have no idea about your secret. It must be important, right?"

Natsume nodded and said, "Maybe I will tell you the next time when the right time comes."

Puzzled, Mikan tilted her head and stared at him quizzically. His eyes slowly moved away from the traffic light to hers.

Mikan felt all weird again.

Those crimson eyes of his looked like they were trying to hint something to her but she did not capture any hint at all. They kept staring at each other until someone honked at Natsume's car, startling both of them. For the first time, Natsume actually fumbled with the gear clumsily and immediately straightened himself up before driving again. As for Mikan, she immediately looked away and stared out of the window with a flustered face.

"Yesterday, you said that you don't like me at all. Is it the truth or some lie to protect yourself?" Natsume spoke again.

With her face still looking away from his, she replied, "It's partially the truth and it's also partially to protect myself."

"How is it so?"

Mikan did not like this topic at all. It was making her feel hurt again as she remembered her rejected confession. She had somehow gotten over her love for him but she was still hurt over that confession bit because she was rejected in a very straightforward manner.

"I... I don't like you as in that way which I used to have, but I like you as a brother whom I treasure a lot like I do to Mum and Dad," Mikan explained. "It takes a lot of effort to get over it but with Hotaru's and Ibaragi-san's help, I actually did it."

"Nobara helped you?"

"I hate to say this but she told me to give up on you because you were already engaged to her."

"She can be very harsh in her words."

"That was why you listened to her like a dog."

"Do you seriously want me to throw you out of the car?" Natsume growled.

Mikan pouted and grumbled, "Petty."

"Stubborn."

"Ill-tempered."

"Nosy."

"Hey! I helped you yesterday! How dare you called me nosy!" Mikan whined. "You are a dork!"

"Stop whining, whinny piggy."

"Biggest meanie!"

"I will drop you off here." Natsume suddenly stepped on the brake.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume glared at her and said, "What's fair? We have already arrived. All you have to do is just walking and joining the queue. Do you need me to carry you there?"

"No thanks!" Mikan shouted again and swung open the door.

After stepping out of the car, she waved goodbye to him and he drove off. She looked around to see if Hotaru had arrived. Just then, she saw Hotaru buying prawn crackers from a stall along the road side. She called out to her and waved excitedly to her. After paying the stall owner, Hotaru turned to look at Mikan and flashed a smile.

"How's your leg, Mikan? You know, if you can't make it, I can always pass the ticket to someone else," Hotaru asked worriedly as she walked over, staring at Mikan's left bandaged leg.

"I'm fine, though it still hurts when I walk. But it's okay, Hotaru! Don't worry about me!" Mikan reassured.

Since she was injured, she could not wear jeans so she wore a dress instead. The girls slowly walked into the queue and waited for their turn to show their tickets, then they entered into the concert hall.

'Beep! Beep!'

Mikan looked at Hotaru.

"Is it your handphone message ringtone?" she asked.

"No. I think it's yours."

Mikan took out her handphone from her pouch and checked it. True enough, there was a text message and it was surprisingly sent by Natsume who had never texted her ever since she got a first handphone in her last year of junior high school. Curiously, she opened the message and read it.

_'Hey, I will pick you up at six o'clock sharp. Don't be late because I know crazy fans like you would ask for his autograph. And the conversation we had earlier lasted for about twenty-four minutes. -Natsume'_

After reading it, she laughed silently to herself. She did not realise that they had talked for about twenty-four minutes. It was a great improvement. She pressed the reply button and typed her message before sending it to him.

_'Sure. I hope we can talk to each other more like the last time we used to have when we were still very little. Haha! See you later, Onii-san!'_

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 25. As usual, the first chapter of a new part of this story is a filler chapter. The next chapter is the start of the revelations of...  
Ruka Nogi and a little more on Natsume's dirty secret. ;)  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 24. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Sia  
- Scarlet Ammo 19  
- sinables_  
-_ Natsume Reo  
- mooshy3712  
- aurora0914  
- Sariko-chan723  
- Kuro Karasu Onna  
- sakura-san29  
- NanaShinozaki  
- Mirai  
- TsuragaKyoko  
- Rae-chan179  
- .311  
- ACuteChibiAngel  
- xNatsuMikanx  
- AnimeMango  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- lisaOpine  
- seraphim.159  
- pandabear8520  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	26. Chapter 26: Runo's Concert

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 26: Runo's Concert

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome Runo, our favourite star, on stage!"

The audience roared and cheered as they held up their light sticks and shook them vigourously. As the lights of the concert hall dimmed, a dark figure emerged from behind the red curtain and a spotlight flashed onto the figure.

That figure was none other than the famous teenage singer, Runo.

The brunette waved his hands and said, "Good afternoon, people! Thanks for coming all the way to attend this afternoon's concert. I'm very touched and ecstatic to see you, my fans, again."

Everyone clapped and shouted his name over and over again. Hotaru kept taking pictures of Runo as this was her first time seeing him on live. In fact, it was also Mikan's first time seeing Runo on live. Mikan was not really a crazy fan of him but she just liked his voice. Instead of shouting his name or jumping up and down like an excited fan, she was eating prawn crackers which Hotaru had bought earlier. Well, it was also partially due to her leg injury.

"Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan came too!" Mikan exclaimed and shook Hotaru's shoulders. "Look! Look! They are standing near the rear!"

"Stop it, stupid. Can't you see that I am taking pictures?" Hotaru grunted and slapped Mikan's hand.

"Let's call out to them!"

"Has your brain break down from all the thought processes for the past weeks? Everyone is shouting and screaming and you think you can call out to them when you are standing about ten metres away from them. Dream on, girl."

"Now, I will sing 'Black Carol'," Runo announced and everyone screamed loudly again.

That song was one of his latest singles and it was the first pop song he had ever sung. He used to be famous for his classical and classical rock songs but when this single came out, he gained more popularity than before. So, this song was one of the biggest hits of all times.

"It's Black Carol! It's a creepy but sad song, right?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"Yes, it is. If I'm not wrong, this song is based on a true story. It's about a boy whose girlfriend had died in a train explosion because of a terrorist attack. However, the boy didn't know a thing about it as he was still studying overseas. A few days after the explosion which was so happened to be on Christmas Eve, he met his girlfriend on his way back home, telling him that she had to leave him. He misunderstood the message and thought that she had left him for another man. He was very angry about the 'break-up' and never called back home after that. After five years, he had a new family and finally returned back to his hometown to meet his parents on Christmas Eve. From then on, he knew about the terrorist attack which took place five years ago and that girl whom he vowed to marry after his studies had died in that terrible explosion. He was so shocked and broke into tears. He wished he could go back in time and give her spirit a final hug. He also wished he had understood her message five years ago but it was already too late."

After hearing this, Mikan was already weeping and was totally unaware that the song had started not too long ago. By the time Mikan calmed down, the song had already come to the end. She did listen to the song but did not have a chance to cheer like the other fans.

"The next song I will be singing is 'Youthful Spirit'!" Runo shouted enthusiastically through the microphone. "Don't forget to show me your youthful spirits too!"

The screams got even louder and some obsessed fans threw their light sticks up high to show how lively and excited they were. Two light sticks fell into Hotaru's head and she got so mad about it that she snatched a plastic flat fan with a picture of Runo's face printed on it from the person next to her and flung it high in the air like she was throwing a frisbee. Much to her amazement, that fan did spin like one too.

The song started and ended after five minutes, followed by an intermission whereby a group of comedians took the stage while Runo returned to the backstage. Many audience had expected those comedians to perform on stage as they would always perform in Runo's concerts. Furthermore, they would always be one of Runo's concert sponsors. Though it was Hotaru's first time going to Runo's concert, she also knew that those comedians would definitely come and perform. By the way, those comedians were her favourites as they usually appeared in her favourite variety or comedy shows. She knew she would never regret for attending this concert.

"Hotaru, I have to go to the restroom," Mikan suddenly said. "I will be right back."

Hotaru turned to Mikan and asked, "Do you need me to follow you? Your leg..."

"Ah! It's all right! I can go there myself. Furthermore, those comedians are her favourites, right? You can't miss this opportunity to see them on live!" Mikan laughed and walked away.

Hotaru looked at Mikan worriedly but she tried to reassure herself that Mikan would surely call her if anything went wrong. Soon, she diverted her attention back to the comedians.

After five minutes had passed, Mikan was still looking for the ladies' restroom. There was no sign in the building showing where the restroom was. She felt like complaining to the organisers that they should seriously place or hang some signs to lead people to the restrooms unless there was no restroom in this building.

Just then, she saw a lady walked past her while wiping her hands with a handkerchief.

"Excuse me, Ma'am!" Mikan called out, catching the lady's attention. "Do you know where the ladies' restroom is?"

The lady shrugged and walked away without saying a word.

What kind of attitude was that?

Mikan grumbled to herself and walked ahead slowly. She made many turns and walked round and round the different levels of the buildings. Finally, she found the ladies' restroom. She heaved a sigh of relief because she could take a rest from walking for a short while. After doing her business, she walked out of the restroom and looked around her.

"Where did I come from earlier?" she asked herself.

She could not remember which route she took to get to the restroom. Neither could she remember how to return to the concert hall!

"Seriously, where are the stupid signs?" Mikan shrieked and waved her arms in mid air like an angry old woman.

"Ruka-kun, another ten more minutes," there was a male voice coming from a room.

"Okay, Anju-san. Did you see that flat fan earlier? It was flying like a frisbee. I didn't know that this has also become a trend for fans to cheer for their idols," a fairly familiar voice laughed which also came from the room.

Mikan was puzzled. Did she just hear 'Ruka-kun'? What was Ruka doing down here? Did he come here as well?

Mikan smacked her cheeks. There was no way Ruka would be here since he was not a fan of Runo. Anyway, there were so many people with the name 'Ruka'. So, it might be just a coincidence.

However, that voice sounded a little like Ruka. The way Ruka laughed was similar to the one she had just heard.

As she walked towards the room, she realised that the room had a piece of paper pasted on the door. It was written like this: _Only for Authorities_.

Whether Ruka was inside the room or not, she still had to find her way back to the hall.

She knocked on the door and the person who sounded like Ruka said, "Please come in."

Mikan slowly opened the door and greeted, "Hello, I'm lost and I..."

Her mouth was left hanging as she saw two men standing before her. One of them was a blonde in suit while the other was Runo himself. Worst of all, Runo was pulling his hair and a huge bunch of hair just came out easily, as if he was wearing a wig. His hair was no longer brown but was yellow in colour.

Runo stared back at her with a very shocked look portrayed on his face. It seemed as though he was totally in a lost for words.

"Miss, are you lost?" the blonde in suit asked Mikan but she was too focused on Runo who was standing in front of her.

Mikan rubbed her eyes and took another look at him again. This time, she saw him trying to tug the brown wig back on his head.

What was going on?

Everything was making her even more confused than before. It did not make any sense either.

With a small drop of sweat rolling down her forehead, Mikan stammered loudly, "Ru... Ru... Ruka-pyon?"

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 26.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 25. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- nerdyanime123  
- NanaShinozaki  
- Amu Sakura Mae_  
-_ sinables  
- mooshy3712  
- Scarlet Ammo 19  
- Kuro Karasu Onna  
- ACuteChibiAngel  
- Rae-chan179  
- HQ-pyon  
- Coldheart12  
- Natsume Reo  
- AnimeMango  
- TsuragaKyoko  
- Sariko-chan723  
- aurora0914  
- Sia  
- Manga Ren  
- curo neko  
- lisaOpine  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	27. Chapter 27: Ru-- No--

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 27: Ru_ _ No_ _

"Is that really you, Ruka-pyon?"

"Ruka... pyon?" the blonde in suit muttered softly before turning to the male brunette with a surprised look. "Ruka-kun, is she your girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me before? She's adorable, you know! Haha!"

"Ruka-kun? Sir, is he Ruka Nogi?" Mikan asked the man in suit.

"Yes, he is. You are?"

"What?" Mikan shouted as she cupped her cheeks. "Then... Then... Ru... Runo is Ruka-pyon! The singer whom I like is actually Ruka-pyon? Runo is just a fake person? Oh no! My life is all a lie!"

"Calm down, Miss!" The man in suit laughed. "Runo is a stage name for Ruka-kun and he has to wear a wig so as to look different from his normal looks. You see, Ruka-kun doesn't like too much attention from his fans on the streets and he wants to lead a normal life like normal kiddos do. Since you are his girlfriend..."

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm just his normal friend from the same class and school," Mikan retorted with a blush.

"Oh, okay! Since you are his female friend, can you keep this a secret? If his true identity is revealed, we don't know what will happen," he said.

Ruka bowed to Mikan and said, "I'm sorry for not telling you about it. But please don't mention anything about Runo's true identity. Not even Imai-san too! Please! I beg you."

"O... Okay," Mikan replied hesitantly and walked towards Ruka. "It... It must be awkward."

Ruka looked up and queried, "What do you mean?"

"Almost all the time, we girls would go on and on about Runo in front of you and all you did was listened to whatever rumours and legends about Runo who is so happened to be you. It must be awkward," Mikan stated. "And I'm a bit shocked... or rather, surprised to know that my best friend is all along my favourite star in disguise. Maybe not in disguise, but I think it's cool to know that my best friend is a star."

"So, you are the first person to know Runo's true idenity other than my director, producers, other staff members and lastly, my manager which is this guy in suit here."

The man in suit waved and greeted, "Hello, I'm Narumi L. Anju, Ruka-kun manager. What's your name, Miss?"

"My name is Mikan Andou," Mikan replied with a smile and shook Narumi's hand.

"Ah, Andou-san! What a cute name you have!"

"Are you trying to flirt with her?" Ruka interjected, giving Narumi a glare.

"Of course not." Narumi laughed cheekily. "By the way, Andou-san is lost so I think I should take her back to the concert hall. See you later behind the stage."

Ruka grabbed Mikan by her hand and pulled her towards him, startling Mikan.

"I want to talk to her for a short while." Ruka cleared his throat. "Can you leave the room for a moment?"

Narumi arched his eyebrows and his mouth slowly formed into a playful smirk. He chuckled and walked out of the room.

"Don't do anything funny, little children. There might be cameras hiding somewhere in this room and I will give the two of you five minutes to chat before our dear star starts to lose his control over his hormones and..."

"Do you want me to kick your mouth, dirty old man?" Ruka threatened with his fist clenched tightly.

"Ta-ta!" Narumi chuckled again and closed the door behind him.

"Your manager is not as gay as what I thought he would be. He's perfectly normal," Mikan said.

"Of course. Didn't I tell you guys before? Runo doesn't have any weird relationship with his manager. They are just stupid rumours made up by fan girls."

"What about the snapshot of you two kissing?"

"Have you ever heard of photoshop?"

Mikan nodded and replied, "Yes, I have."

"Then, that snapshot is one example of it." Ruka laughed softly. "As you know, I hadn't been attending school before and after the cultural festival because I was busy preparing for this concert. And I'm sorry that I could not chat with you online either."

"So you aren't sick at all? That means you lied to me?" Mikan gasped loudly.

"I'm sorry!"

"It... It is all right. I can forgive you for that!" Mikan reassured him with a laugh and patted his back. "By the way, when you return back to school this coming week, there is something interesting waiting for you."

"What is it?"

"It's our favourite pastime, Ruka-pyon. It is time to boost our immune systems," Mikan tried to mimic Yuka's way of talking, just like when she had announced this piece of news to the whole class a few days ago.

Ruka rubbed his chin and beamed, "I think I am going to be absent on that day."

"Ha! Ha! You're funny. You cannot escape this cruel fate! Don't tell me you're scared of needles..."

"Of... Of course not!" Ruka blurted and frowned. "What about you? Aren't girls the ones who always cry before they even get to see the needles?"

"I'm not scared. At least, they are so much better than entering into a haunted house," Mikan boasted.

"Are you a masochist?" Ruka teased.

"No."

"You're weird." Ruka laughed and his eyes slowly trailed down to her bandaged thigh. "Wait, what happened to your leg?"

Mikan touched the bandage and replied, "Oh, I accidentally injured myself yesterday during Onii-san's wedding."

"Natsume-sensei has already married? Wow! Congrats to him!"

"No, no. He called off the ceremony at the very last minute because he found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him and he said that he had never liked her since the beginning. Their engagement was fake at first but later became real because she wanted his real parents' money. It can be confusing but it's over so I don't care about it anymore," she corrected.

"So, is Natsume-sensei upset over this matter?"

"Nope. He looks perfectly fine to me and he is trying to open up to me again. Oh, I haven't told you what exactly happened between us. Actually, it's like this..."

"I know. Imai-san had told me about it during the cultural festival," Ruka interrupted.

"She did? I... I didn't know about that."

"It's not like I forced her to tell me anything. She just told me," Ruka said with another soft laughter. "Please don't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad at anyone," Mikan assured and moved her hand but it seemed like something was holding it back.

She looked down and blushed. She did not notice that Ruka had been holding onto her hand since Narumi had left the room. Ruka looked at her flustered face curiously and turned to look where she was staring at.

His face turned red as well.

He let go of her hand and said exasperatedly, "I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to hold..."

"It... It... It's prefectly fine! I... I didn't notice a thing at first too!" Mikan stuttered and withdrew her hands to her chest.

It was so embarrassing. Mikan tugged her loose hair behind her ears and looked away, pretending not to be so caught up by this matter. Actually, it did. So far, other than Tsubasa, the only boy she held hands with was Natsume. When she was young, Natsume would hold her tiny hands very tightly. Even when she had reached the first year of middle school, he would still hold them but everything changed after she had confessed. Despite that, she could still remember the warmth of his large palms and the feeling of being protected by him. It was nostalgic.

"Andou."

Mikan was surprised that Ruka did not call her by her nickname which he always did. She slowly turned to look at him and immediately held her breath as he was giving her a serious look.

"I know this may not be the right time for me to say this."

"What is it?" Mikan asked softly.

Ruka took in a deeper breath and bowed to her, surprising Mikan.

"I like you, Andou. Please go out with me."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 27.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 26. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Hippii shelly  
- Rae-chan179  
_-_ HizuriKyoko  
- Scarlet Ammo 19  
- Guest (1)  
- NanaShinozaki  
- aurora0914  
- Guest (2)  
- HQ-pyon  
- lisaOpine  
- Fiddlesandgiggles  
- Amu Sakura Mae  
- heart12  
- me enamore de ti  
- Michelle Potter-Black  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- Sariko-chan723  
- mooshy3712  
- Manga Ren  
- AnimeMango  
- nerdyanime123  
- sinables  
- A Tiny Reviewer  
- Kuro Karasu Onna  
- Mirai  
- seraphim.159  
- CuteChibiNekoChan  
- Sia  
- Miharu3MinHyuk  
- mikannatsume  
- curo neko  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	28. Chapter 28: In Daze

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 28: In Daze

_"I... I'm sorry. I'm not ready for it. Ple... Please give me some time to think about it."_

The journey was quiet. His eyes kept looking at the rear mirror and only to see her looking at the front in daze. It had been ten minutes and she did not move an inch at all. Not only that, she did not even say a single word after greeting him.

"You're strangely quiet. Is there something wrong?" he asked as he turned the stirring wheel to the right.

There was no reply.

"Mikan."

Mikan jumped and looked around her cluelessly. Then, she looked at her brother with huge and clueless eyes.

"Onii-san, did you just call me?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "What do you think? Maybe a ghost had just called you."

"Yes? What do you want?"

"Did something happen just now? You looked very blank."

Mikan blushed and replied, "N... Nothing happened. Everything is fine... Yeah, fine."

Not convinced by her words, Natsume continued, "You look as if you have been picked up by that singer. You know, you're no difference from a typical fan girl."

There was no reply again. Natsume's mouth twitched in annoyance and looked at the rear mirror again. She was still looking as dazed as ever.

"What is wrong with you?" Natsume asked loudly, disrupting whatever thoughts she was thinking about. "Did someone hurt you? Did Imai-san bully you or something?"

Mikan shook her head and sighed, "Like I said, everything is fine. I'm fine too but just a bit tired, that's all."

'Beep! Beep!'

Mikan took out her handphone and checked her message. It was sent by Hotaru, asking Mikan if she wanted photographs of Runo and the comedians. By the way, Hotaru had no idea that Runo was actually Ruka.

The car stopped to a halt and Natsume looked curiously at her handphone. There was something dangling from it which caught his attention.

"Is that a keychain?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah. It was given by Ruka during the cultural festival," Mikan answered and brought the keychain closer to Natsume.

Natsume frowned and mumbled, "Ruka? Where is the 'pyon' now?"

"Yes? What did you just say? You're eating your words."

"What happened to his famous 'pyon' now?" Natsume groaned.

Mikan blushed again and said meekly, "Ah... I forgot to add it in... It's Ruka-pyon. I forgot... Maybe adding 'pyon' to his name sounds weird... He's weird..."

"You have finally come to your senses that calling him 'Ruka-pyon' sounds weird," he scoffed. "Try calling him 'Nogi' instead of 'Ruka'. It will sound way better this way."

"But..."

Mikan paused and looked down.

"But what?"

"N... Nothing," Mikan lied. "If... If someone wants to go out with me and I agree to it, what will Mum and Dad think? I know Dad will disapprove it but how should I convince him?"

"Are you going out with someone?"

"No, not yet. I am just asking. So, how should I tell Dad if I have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know," Natsume replied monotonously and started driving again.

Mikan bit her lips and then asked, "What about you? Will you approve it?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? Are you supporting Dad secretly not to let me have a boyfriend?" Mikan pouted.

"I don't know."

"Are you even answering me properly? You are like repeating the same words over and over again!" she whined.

"I don't know."

Mikan frowned and looked away angrily. Natsume was not helping her at all.

It was true that Ruka had confessed to her and asked her to go out with him. Mikan was obviously shocked and told him that she was not ready. She did not reject him but told him to give her some time to think about it since she was a little uncertain about her feelings for him. Basically, Ruka had to wait for her answer.

"Depends," Natsume suddenly spoke. "If it is some guy whom I don't like, then I will disapprove."

Mikan brightened up instantly and asked, "So, which guy you don't like?"

"Every guy in this world."

"What?" Mikan cried.

"But I like myself."

"Narcassist!"

"Dumb girl like you won't get it," Natsume teased.

Mikan stared at him questionably and then looked out of the window. She somehow got it but she did not want the same thing to happen again.

"Onii-san," her voice softened. "I will try not to fall for you again, even if you are trying to make me fall in love with you again, be it intentionally or unintentionally. You don't like how others view us if we are together, right? I promise not to say that phrase too if you are afraid of others getting the wrong idea. It's not like I don't like you or anything, I'm just trying to protect the Andou family's name. I..."

Natsume parked his car outside their house and interrupted her, "Mikan, go and get some sleep after dinner. You're talking too many senseless things today, especially after the concert. I don't know what happened to you but let me tell you this. Though I am not collaborating with Dad, I will disapprove of any boy who wants to go out with you. Not until I tell you that secret shared between Nobara and me."

"Wh... Why don't you tell me now?" Mikan's voice quivered.

"I'm sorry. This is not the right time for me to say it."

Natsume got out of the car, followed by Mikan who had so many question marks all over her face.

Before Natsume could enter into the house, Mikan spoke again, "Natsume-oniisan, is that secret regarding about me?"

Natsume paused in his tracks and looked at her without emotion. Mikan looked into his eyes, trying to find a hint or an answer from them but they showed nothing.

What was Natsume thinking?

She wanted to know it.

She wanted to know it badly since she might be involved in it.

Why wouldn't he tell her?

Was it so bad to share it with his sister?

Why did he share it with the woman whom he did not like at all and had gotten himself into a huge mess?

"Say Natsume-oniisan, just how bad is that secret to get you into a whole lot of trouble?"

"That secret..."

He paused and looked away. He unlocked the door and swung it open, but he still continued to stand there as if he was reluctant to enter into the house.

"... is not a sinful one but a shameful one."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 28.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 27. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- Scarlet Ammo 19  
_-_ NanaShinozaki  
- heart12  
- CuteChibiNekoChan  
- Natsumemikan123  
- seraphim.159  
- sinables  
- nerdyanime123  
- sakura-san29  
- me enamore de ti  
- Gruesome Deaths  
- aurora0914  
- AnimeMango  
- curo neko  
- Sariko-chan723  
- Sia  
- lisaOpine  
- Guest  
- Vegie-1526  
- MirageRaindrop  
- crimson hazel hearts  
- alicecia  
- MinnaSakura  
- Millenium Snow**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	29. Chapter 29: Jab

** I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 29: Jab

It was Health Class againand it was the first Health lesson of the week.

Everyone knew what it meant...

It was time to receive the 'best' of all times- injection.

"No! I want to die! Someone, please kill me before that freaking needle attacks me!" Anna screamed and the girls in the changing room stared at her in terror.

"Anna-san is right. It is going to hurt us. I don't think I can stand the pain either."

"Let's escape this lesson. I don't want to be injected with big fat needles!"

"Big fat needles? Oh no! My beautiful arm is going to be punctured by it. I'm going to cry now!"

Mikan tugged her white outdoor tee shirt into her track pants and tried to comfort the girls. "Don't worry. It won't hurt. It will feel like an ant pinching your arm."

"And you will have lots of benefits," Hotaru added. "They will inject you two times. One on your left arm and the other on her right arm. I have heard from a senpai that they can help you to prevent bird flu and hepatitis."

The room was filled with shrieks, sharp screams and cries. It was so obvious that Hotaru was trying to scare their wits out of them. This was how sadistic she could be.

"Ruka-kun is so lucky! He did not come to school today! I wish I could stay at home and escape from this torture!" Nonoko winced.

Mikan frowned. Did Ruka purposely skip school just to escape from this Health lesson?

When all the girls were done, they left the changing room and headed to the infirmary. The boys were already waiting outside the infirmary for the girls to arrive. For some reason, most of the boys were extremely excited about this...

"Look at that nurse! She's cute!"

"Her skirt is so damn short! Wait, wait, wait! She's bending down! Look..."

"Perverts!" Yuka shouted and hit a boy's head. "Those nurses are crossdressers!"

The boys' jaws dropped as they looked at the nurses laying out needles and syringes on the table. Some boys covered their eyes in disbelief while others continued to stare at the pretty nurses in horror. It was like they were watching a horror scene in front of them. It was not the needles which scare them; it was actually the nurses whom they really thought were crossdressers disgusted them.

"Just kidding, folks!" Yuka laughed and patted the same boy's back hardly. "Let me give out some instructions before I allow you to go into the infirmary. I will let the boys to go in first, then the girls will be next. Only five students are allowed to enter into the infirmary. When a person walks out of the infirmary, the next person who is waiting outside will enter into the room to join the remaining four. Get it?"

The class immediately responded, "Yes, Yuka-sensei."

Five boys entered into the infirmary as instructed while the others sat on the floor outside the infirmary. After a few minutes, a boy finally stepped out of the infirmary with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"How was it?"

"It's pretty normal, guys. I felt nothing at all!" The boy laughed and walked to a side.

Slowly, the queue shortened as more boys were being injected. Just then, they heard a loud piercing scream coming from the infirmary which scared most of the girls.

"Tobita-san, calm down! Let's go outside and take a rest, okay?" Yuka's comforting voice was heard.

Yuka walked out of the room with Yuu shivering next to her. He sat down while Yuka went to get some warm water for him to drink.

Anna cried, "Even Tobita-san is knocked out by the needles! No way!"

"Come on. You are exaggerating things," Mikan whispered to Anna who was already weeping uncontrollably.

"Needles are scary!" Nonoko cried too.

"But not as scary as being stabbed by a knife or shot by a bullet," Hotaru interjected.

Suddenly, a nurse called out, "Hotaru Imai-san, Anna Umenomiya-san and Nonoko-san, please come in."

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and cried even louder. Hotaru grabbed their arms and dragged them into the room using a lot of force as they tried to struggle to break free and run away.

"I will go first." Hotaru volunteered and looked at the two crying girls. "Stop crying. Just look at how I go through this process without fear."

Just when she said that, the nurse lifted up her right arm with a syringe in her hand and then pushed the needle into the flesh. There was no response from Hotaru at first but when Hotaru purposely made a cough sound, Anna and Nonoko were startled by it and flinched dramatically.

Hotaru lifted her left arm in front of the other nurse, allowing the nurse to sterilise a spot on her arm with alcohol. After that, she received the second jab and left the room without saying a word, leaving the traumatised Anna and Nonoko with the nurses.

"Mikan Andou, you're next."

Mikan went into the room and gulped. Though she claimed to be fine with needles, she would never forget that day when a nurse from her elementary school actually jabbed four times on the same arm using the same needle as she could not find her veins. No doubt it was painful. Having four holes on her arm was traumatising as well. It was just as good as being stabbed four times in a row on the arm.

Mikan sat down and the two nurses seemed excited to jab her with the needles. She had this weird feeling as they kept smiling at her and telling Mikan to calm down. Maybe she was just imagining things.

She felt the needle pierce through her skin and into the flesh.

Another weird thing was happening.

The tip of the needle was moving in circles under her skin.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Mikan yelled as the needle was pulled out from her bleeding arm.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for your veins. Yours are not visible at all," the nurse apologised and jabbed one more time at the different spot.

Again, the needle moved under her skin!

Mikan saw the nurse tilting the needle up and down and also made the syringe move in circles. She really saw the incompetent nurse doing it in front of her eyes! The two holes were already bleeding profusely and finally, the nurse tilted the syringe at an awkward angle and pushed the piston down.

When the needle was pulled out, the nurse used a cotton wool to clean off Mikan's blood. It was scary to see that the nurse needed two cotton wools to clean up the mess and the cotton wools were totally soaked with her blood.

Suddenly, the second needle pierced through the left arm. Luckily, the nurse pushed the piston down as soon as she jabbed her arm. After that, Mikan was told to leave the room with an apology from the two nurses. She looked at her right arm. It looked so pathetic. She wondered if she could slot two fanciful ear studs into the two holes, just like what many people would do when they went for body piercings.

Mikan slumped her back against the wall next to Hotaru and sighed heavily. The pain was worse than ant bites. Well, at least better than the one which Rei had stabbed her on her thigh.

"I could hear you yelling just now, you wimpy ninja," Hotaru teased and poked Mikan's cheeks. "I thought you aren't scared of needles."

"No, I'm not scared of those needles," she protested and showed Hotaru her right arm. "Gosh! Look at what the nurse did to me! She jabbed me twice on this poor arm of mine and she kept twisting and turning the syringe, drawing circles under my skin! You should see how much blood I lost in that few minutes!"

"Sue them," Hotaru said.

"But it's my fault that my veins are 'invisible'!"

Hotaru shook her head hopelessly and stared amusingly at Anna and Nonoko. They had not stop crying since before they even received their injections.

"Andou-san."

Mikan looked around and saw Yuka walked towards her with a few worksheets in her hand.

"Yes, Yuka-sensei?"

"Nogi-san has been sick lately and hasn't been coming to school too. As his friend, I want you to pay him a visit and hand him these worksheets," Yuka said and passed her the papers.

Mikan flipped through the papers and asked, "Wh... Why me? I don't know where he lives."

"I will give you the address later when we return back to class. Anyway, I thought you and Imai-san are good friends of him so..."

She paused and laughed sheepishly, expecting Mikan to fill in the last part of that sentence for her.

"Okay," Mikan answered and Yuka walked away to join Yuu who was still shivering.

Mikan looked at the worksheets again. She remembered his confession and felt bad for not answering him yet. She was still thinking about it. She did not know why the more she thought of it, the more hesitant she became.

She liked him and he said that he liked her too. That meant that their feelings might be mutual.

But why?

Why couldn't she accept him, though she wished to have a boyfriend and her wish was coming true right before her eyes?

"Luna Koizumi-san."

Luna turned around and noticed a nurse standing outside her office.

"Come in."

The nurse nodded and walked into the room. She took out a transparent plastic bag from the medical box and handed it to Luna.

Luna looked at red cotton wools in the bag with a smile.

"Thank you, and you may leave now."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 29.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 28. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

******- Scarlet Ammo 19  
- NanaShinozaki  
_-_ Guest  
- aurora0914  
- Gruesome Deaths  
- seraphim.159  
- Kattlyn. Sakura  
- AnimeMango  
- nerdyanime123  
- sinables  
- me enamore de ti  
- jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga  
- CuteChibiNekoChan  
- SkippyWorks. KFP  
**- CreationsGoneAwry  
**- SharedKisses18**  
**- Bane Flower**  
**- Guest**  
**- curo neko**  
**- LenkaRintoNatMi7**  
**- Sariko-chan723**  
**- XAnimeXOtakuX**  
**- HQ-pyon**  
**- lisaOpine**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	30. Chapter 30: Ruka's House

** I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 30: Ruka's House

_"If we aren't together, as now we are, in the first place and fate decides to pull us together no matter how distant we are, I will accept you. I will definitely accept you, Mikan."_

"Where are you going, Hotaru? Ruka-pyon's residence is that way," Mikan asked as she pointed to her right.

Hotaru shrugged and continued walking to the left.

"Hotaru!"

"What? I'm going back home," Hotaru groaned. "I'm not feeling good."

"What happened?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Blame the flu jab. I think the virus got to me."

"I thought it supposed to boost your immune system!"

"Yeah. This is just the beginning of the process, Mikan. Some weak bodies can't respond to foreign matters fast while some can. Unfortunately, I think I am not the latter." Hotaru coughed.

"No, no. I think you are quite strong."

"But luckily, I don't have to interfere your moment with that idiot."

Mikan blushed and scoffed, "You are planning something, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Liar!"

"Hurry up and visit him! He's waiting for your presence."

"I don't think he knows that I'm coming over," Mikan said and took one last look at the address written on a piece of paper.

"Bye!" Hotaru suddenly shouted and ran away from Mikan before she could say anything.

"Hotaru! You, big fat liar!" Mikan yelled. "You're definitely not sick! Geez!"

Mikan turned around and walked to the right lane. It was her first time going to Ruka's house and she wondered how it looked like. Since he was a famous star, he could be living in a huge mansion with lots of maids and butlers serving him. Maybe there would be guards standing outside the large gates of his mansion.

After reaching the destination, Mikan took another look at the address. She was standing outside a three storey rundown building. Not only that, there were many doors lined up along the corridor of each level. She remembered a classmate of hers from elementary school had mentioned that the apartments of this type of buildings were usually very small and cramped. There was no difference between a bedroom and a kitchen if one were to live there.

That building was actually built for people who were very poor.

Did Yuka give her the wrong address?

Mikan walked up to the second level of the building and carefully knocked on the door which showed the same house number as the one written on the paper. She was afraid and prepared that the person living in this apartment might not be Ruka.

Yeah, why would a star live in this rundown apartment?

He should be living a luxurious life...

Wait, maybe his parents were poor...

Mikan knocked on the door again but there was no reply. She thought that she was right; there was no way Ruka would live here.

Just when she was about to leave, she heard the door creaked open. Mikan looked at the person with jaws wide opened like a goldfish.

"Oh, it's you...hmm... An... Andou?"

"Ruka-pyon?" Mikan gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

Ruka was dressed shabbily, unlike the type of dressing or attire which Runo usually wore on stage or during his modeling shots. It was a total opposite from what Mikan and the world had perceived. His hair was disheveled and his clothes looked very dirty too.

In short, Ruka looked like a beggar on the streets!

"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" Ruka asked in surprise.

Mikan was too shocked to say anything. Her mouth kept jittering while her eyes glued to his clothes.

"You must be shocked, right? This is where I live," Ruka spoke again with a small laugh.

Mikan cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be living in this place. For a moment, I honestly thought that Yuka-sensei had lied to me about your address."

"Sensei didn't lie to you. This is my apartment." Ruka smiled and gestured her to come in.

Mikan entered into the tiny apartment. Indeed, there was no difference between a kitchen and a bedroom. After all, there was only one small room for a small bed, a small rectangular television, a small armchair, a small table which barely reached the height of her knee, a cooking stove and a small fridge. Everything inside this house was so small, yet the interior looked so cramped!

"So, why did Sensei tell you to visit me?" Ruka queried.

"Oh! She told me to hand you these worksheets," Mikan answered and took out the papers from her schoolbag. "By the way, are you sick or are you purposely escaping from today's hell?"

"Thanks, and I'm sick," Ruka replied as he took the papers from her hand. "It's true this time."

"Really?" Mikan eyed at him suspiciously.

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?"

"I don't know."

"Then, you should just accept the fact that I'm sick."

Mikan did not say anything else. She just kept looking around the house curiously.

Ruka dragged the armchair towards her and said, "Take a seat first. I will prepare some warm water for you."

"It... It's alright. I'm just here to pass you some things," Mikan stuttered again.

Ruka laughed. "Since you've come all the way here, why not take a seat first before heading back home?"

He poured the warm water from the kettle into a mug and served Mikan.

"Do you live here alone? I mean, there is only one bed for one person to sleep on it," Mikan started.

"Yes, I do."

"What about your parents?"

"They've passed away."

Mikan held her breath for a moment and then said softly, "I'm sorry. It must be hard on you."

"No, it's okay." Ruka laughed again. "In fact, I can cope with my current state. The money which I earn through modeling and singing are used to pay for my bills, basic necessities and school fees."

Mikan could not help but to feel bad for him but at the same time, looked up to him. He was so mature and was surviving on his own.

"Hey."

Mikan looked at Ruka again. He was taking out a piece of paper with words scribbled on it.

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Remember that song 'Black Carol'?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know the story behind it?"

Mikan nodded and replied, "Yes, Hotaru told me before."

He smiled at the paper warmly and muttered, "That man in that story is my father."

Mikan nearly gasped again. She bit her lips and looked down on the floor. So, that song was written on his father's behalf.

"It was Anju-san's idea to use my father's past and turn it into a classical rock music but my director wanted it to be a pop song for some funny reason. Little did I know that this song became the biggest hit last year after its release."

"I like this song. It's nice, especially the lyrics," Mikan complimented.

"Thanks. I wrote it based on my father's diary. It was strange. He used to liked this woman named Sumire Shouda who died in a terrorist attack. As you know, during the attack, he was still studying overseas which was actually France. After that, he saw her spirit there on Christmas Eve and thought that she left him for another man. After a few years, he met my mother in France and got married. Then, I was born. When I was three years old, my father brought all of us back here to meet my grandparents for the first time on Christmas Eve. To my father, it seemed like a mistake to do so. He soon knew the truth about Sumire Shouda's death and cried. He felt so remorseful that he didn't eat for days and fell sick. Then, he passed away after a year or so which was so happened to be on Christmas Eve too."

Mikan shivered. She was speechless too.

Then, he continued, "My mother became devastated and committed suicide the following day which was shockingly on Christmas Day. At that time, I was still little so I didn't know what was going on. My grandparents took me in and looked after me until I reached thirteen when I decided to live on my own."

"But you were still young," Mikan pointed out.

"I know but one day, I met Anju-san who told me to try modeling because of my looks. I succeeded in passing the audition and became a model in the teens magazine. Anju-san also became my manager and from then on, I slowly became famous."

"Wow! So how did you become a singer?"

"Well, it was all because of Anju-san's fault... I mean, recommendation. He forced me to join a singing audition and I passed that as well. Then, I became successful in this area too. Because of all these, I chose to live on my own, rather than burdening my aged grandparents. So, I shifted to this small apartment."

"Ruka-pyon is so mature," Mikan said with a gentle smile. "I wish I can be as mature as you."

"That's flattering," Ruka chuckled with a blush. "You're also mature in your own way."

"In what way?"

"In many ways."

"What ways?"

"Many ways."

Mikan frowned and Ruka laughed. The mood had changed so fast. Before that, he was talking about the story of his parents and the mood was quite tense. After that, he went on telling her about his career life and the mood changed for the better. It was great.

"In any way, I will still like Andou."

Mikan blushed and coughed softly.

"What happened to my nickname?"

"Do you like me calling you that? I don't mind calling you that either."

"Whatever."

"Whatever-san."

Mikan arched her eyebrows. Did he just call her 'whatever-san'? It's even weirder than calling him 'Ruka-pyon'.

"Thank you," Mikan said sarcastically. "It sounds nice and sweet. It's music to my ears."

Ruka laughed. "Being sarcastic doesn't suit you at all."

"Yeah, right."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mikan flinched while Ruka looked confused. He was not expecting any more visitors other than Mikan. He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Sen... Sen...Sensei?" Ruka stammered and looked at Mikan, stunned.

Curious, Mikan walked towards him and craned her neck to see who was behind the door.

Her throat went dry when she saw a person panting heavily outside the apartment.

"Natsume-sen... o... oniisan?

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 30.  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 29. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

**- Scarlet Ammo 19**  
**- meLOVES'NATSUME**  
**_-_ AnimeMango**  
**- sinables**  
**- MirageRaindrop**  
**- CuteChibiNekoChan**  
**- Blacksheep013**  
**- NanaShinozaki**  
**- SkippyWorks. KFP**  
**- mooshy3712**  
**- Manga Ren**  
**- aurora0914**  
**- HQ-pyon**  
**- smiley**  
**- Natsumemikan123**  
**- Guest**  
**- Sariko-chan723**  
**- nerdyanime123**  
**- AngelRoseStar15**  
**- me enamore de ti**  
**- Gruesome Deaths**  
**- scarlet**  
**- seraphim.159**  
**- CreationsGoneAwry**  
**- MinaSakura  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**Not-so-important note(s):**

**- The next chapter is the end of forth part of this story.**

**- Ten more chapters to go before this story ends, approximately in September-October.**

**- After much contemplation, I have decided not to write anymore new GA fanfics after I have completed this story although I have many new ideas for my future GA fanfics. I will continue writing new GA fanfics after I am done with both 'Fight for Love!' (my currently on-hiatus GA fanfic) and Dreams (another fanfic of mine).**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


	31. Chapter 31: Talk

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 31: Talk

_"I will definitely accept her because I love her. You can be disgusted with me but I want to touch her... Touch her more... I want her to say my name... call me by my name. Are you disgusted now? I bet you do. But that's me. I'm not as good and perfect as you think I am. I am like no other men on Earth. When I am with her, I will go crazy. Do you want to know why? That's because I have hormones too. And thanks to her, that somehow proves that I'm still alive as a human. Geez... I really love her. I really do..."_

"Onii-san, why are you here?" Mikan asked.

"Let's go home now," Natsume bellowed and reached out for Mikan.

Mikan pulled herself back and frowned at him.

"Why are you here? And how do you know I'm here?"

"Because your homeroom teacher said so," he answered impatiently. "Now, let's go back home."

"Geez... I barely spent half an hour with Ruka-pyon." Mikan sighed and picked up her bag. "Furthermore, what is wrong with you? Don't you have work to do?"

"It's dangerous for a girl to be in a boy's home without any adults around for supervision."

"But Ruka-pyon is not like that! Right, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan retorted.

Ruka did not reply and bit his lips tightly.

Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the apartment.

"Hey!" she shouted and tried to pull her hand out from his.

Natsume growled, "Stop it. Because of you, your homeroom teacher has received a terrible scolding from other staffs for letting a girl to visit a boy. It's common sense that it's dangerous."

"More like because of Yuka-sensei, I received a lecture from you."

"Hmm?"

"N... Nothing," Mikan answered softly and looked at Ruka. "I'm sorry that I've to go now. Take care and goodbye!"

"B... Bye," Ruka spoke and waved to her, feeling a little lost on what was happening.

Then, Mikan was dragged away by Natsume. After getting into the car, Natsume started the engine and drove off.

"Seriously, you don't have to be so uptight about that. Ruka-pyon is a good person," Mikan started grumbling like an old woman who had not been given any food for a day.

"Still, he's a boy," Natsume pointed out. "Mum did teach you that before, right?"

"Yeah, but he's a friend! Friends don't harm each other!"

"You may not know."

"They don't."

"Don't you dare talk back."

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed. What was with his attitude again? Acting high and mighty, behaving like a jerk, overprotective brother...

Overprotective?

"You nearly scared me when I heard from Yuka-sensei that you went to Nogi-san's house," his voice softened.

"S... Sorry," Mikan muttered. "But it was Yuka-sensei who told me to pass some worksheets to him. It's entirely not my fault."

"I know, but you could have just left after passing him the worksheets."

Mikan rolled her eyes and looked away with her cheeks puffed up. Maybe he was just too paranoid and overprotective. Hotaru might be right when she said that he had sister complex. The journey was quiet until they reached home safe and sound.

As usual, they sat down together to have dinner with Misaki and Tsubasa. There was nothing special during the day so they had some minor chats among one another.

"Natsume, I need to talk to you after dinner," Misaki suddenly said and Natsume nodded hesitantly. "In your room."

Mikan stared at them curiously for a while and then ignored them. Misaki looked a little serious and it seemed that the talk was going to be an important one. Mikan shrugged and finished her meal fast. She was going to use her computer again. Who cares about homework?

"Mikan, how's your studies going?" Tsubasa asked as he noticed that Mikan was running towards her room excitedly.

Mikan stopped and laughed, "F... Fine."

"I got a call from the school that your marks are suspiciously high," Tsubasa stated with a smile. "Would you mind explaining that to me?"

"I... I don't understand what you're talking about," Mikan gulped and looked anxiously at Natsume who was behaving strangely.

"Natsume told me that you have been going to the mini-casino in the school itself," Tsubasa continued with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Mikan's eyes widened and glared at Natsume. She wanted to shout at him for saying necessary things to Tsubasa. Too bad, he had just done it.

"It's true... bu... but I did it because I want to huge numbers in my record!"

"Mikan..."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry for keeping this from you because I know you would oppose gambling but I am doing this for my record's sake."

"Mikan..."

"I know you are disappointed with me now but I can assure you that I will stop gambling. I'll remove my status as whatever 'Twin Masters of Gambling' or 'Score Gluttons'. I will work hard and study hard using my own effort. Is that alright, Dad?"

"No."

Mikan gulped again. She was so sure that she would kick Natsume for being a big mouth. He was just jealous...

Yeah, he was just jealous that she could gamble like a professional while he was a noob at it.

Tsubasa patted her head adoringly and said with a toothy grin, "I'm so proud of you, Mikan! I didn't know you could gamble without losing much marks. I know! Next time, I will take you to my high school class's gathering and you can play poker with my buddies. You must help Daddy to win. Get it, my dear Mikan?"

"Yeah, yeah. Your daddy sucks at Poker. He lost to them many times and since you can play Poker, we will show off your skills to them!" Misaki grinned from ear to ear.

Natsume and Mikan stared at their parents speechlessly. Honestly, whose parents would encourage their child to gamble? Even a gambler would tell his or her child not to gamble, although their words contradicts their actions most of the time.

"I... I will help Dad but I can't guarantee that I will win against them," Mikan replied.

Tsubasa chuckled, "It's alright. After playing with my buddies, I will urge you to stop gambling. Promise me that you will stop, okay?"

"Sure..."

"Thanks, Mikan. Now you can go back to your room and study," Misaki said with a smile.

Mikan nodded guility. She was not going to study. She was planning to use computer and surf the internet. She guessed she had to obey Misaki before she also found out that she was actually slacking most of the time on the internet chatting with online friends.

She opened her schoolbag and threw her exercise books on the table. There was not much homework given and she would usually rushed through them the next morning before lesson time. It was a routine to her and it seemed like nobody realised it, except for Hotaru.

While she was doing her homework, she heard Misaki's voice loud and clear, as if she was lecturing Natsume.

"Natsume, tell me the truth! What is going on here?"

Mikan walked towards her door and pressed her ear against it. She tried to hear what Misaki and Natsume were talking since Misaki sounded very agitated by it. However, after Misaki had shouted, their voices turned into murmurs and mutters. They were so soft that she could barely hear them behind the closed door.

"Mum!" Natsume's voice suddenly raised and was dragged.

Misaki's voice was finally heard again, "Look here, I approve of it. I don't care what or how others view it but I will support you, Natsume. Tsubasa and I love you and we want you to be happy. About her, it is up to you whether or not to win her heart after your return. Well, I wish you all the best, son."

Mikan's eyes widened. Did Misaki just tell Natsume to win a girl's heart? Did he actually like a girl?

"Mum, I like her."

"I know, Natsume."

"I love her."

"I know everything, Dear."

"But I have destroyed everything."

"Then, you have to compensate the damage done using your own strength and tell her that you like her when you return. For now, it's still early for her to accept it."

Their voices seemed to get louder and louder. Curious, Mikan opened the door slightly and peeked outside. She saw Natsume and Misaki was walking out of Natsume's bedroom. No wonder their voices were getting closer and louder.

Just then, she lost her balance and fell forward in front of Misaki. Misaki let out a frightful gasp while Natsume stared suspiciously at Mikan. Mikan quickly stood up and brushed her shorts and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, my bad. I tripped," Mikan apologised and slowly walked back into the room.

After closing the door shut, Mikan felt like strangling herself for telling an obvious lie. It was so obvious that she was eavesdropping but at least, she overheard a little bit of their talk.

For this moment, she was interested who that girl was. She hoped that girl whom Natsume liked was not like Nobara and she would treat him good and make him happy.

_"Mum, I seriously love her..."_

* * *

**End of Part 4  
**

_"Ibaragi-san, if you tell me the secret, I will do anything for you!"_

_"Your life might change after hearing it, Andou-san. So, do you still want to know?"_

_"For heaven's sake, we have been living together for at least twelve years so I can tell whether you are acting strange or not."_

_"Just wait and see, Sensei. As you wished, I'm going to reunite them as soon as possible... if only the result shows it.  
It has been sixteen years, Sensei. It has been sixteen years..."_

_"Izumi-sensei, that night... it was great. Thank you for making me feel so special."_

_"Natsume, you should have just say it. Tell her the truth because she might leave us sooner or later."_

**The secrets will be revealed in the next part of this story and they are slowly beginning to change everyone's lives.  
**

_"That boy is a bad influence to you so you should leave him..."_

_"He has his reasons! Don't bad-mouthed him when you don't even know who he is!"_

_"Then, who is he?"_

_"He's a good and responsible person so he sure has his own reasons."_

_"Oh? You like Nogi, don't you?"_

_-Oniisan... he... he's just jealous of a high school boy...-_


	32. Chapter 32: His Secret

**I Like You, Natsume-oniisan**

* * *

Chapter 32: His Secret

"Ouch!" Yuka cried and moved her leg away from Luna. "Stop pressing so hard, you idiot!"

"I'm already doing it very gently," Luna said calmly and lightly pressed the cotton wool on Yuka's bleeding left knee.

Yuka whimpered and scowled at every stinging feeling caused by the antiseptic on her wound. It was her fault that she did not see a kerb along the roadside and tripped over it. All thanks to the multiple scoldings from her colleagues earlier because she told Mikan to visit Ruka alone, her mind was totally distracted by them.

Luckily, Luna was at the opposite side of the road and saw Yuka lying dangerously at the side of the road with her legs spread on the road itself. So, Luna had taken Yuka back to the her office to clean up her wounds.

"Press gently!" Yuka shrieked and flicked Luna's hand.

Luna narrowed her eyes at her and said again, "I'm being gentle here, Ma'am. Anyway, I'm done with it. Please walk carefully in the future."

Yuka took a huge plaster from the table and pasted it on her wounded knee.

"Yuka, are you going for dinner now? If you don't mind, we can eat together," Luna suggested and threw the cotton wools into a paper bin.

"I don't think so because I want to see Sensei later."

"Oh... So, you are going there alone?"

"Yeah, unless you want to come along."

Luna shifted her gaze to the paper bin and said with a smile, "Maybe I will see him the next time. For now, I'm quite hungry."

"Alright then. See you," Yuka waved to Luna and walked out of the office.

After Yuka had left, Luna bent down and picked up the blood-stained cotton wool from the paper bin. Then, she sealed it with a zip-lock bag.

"Just wait and see, Sensei. As you wished, I'm going to reunite them as soon as possible... if only the result shows it. It has been sixteen years, Sensei. It has been sixteen years..."

Mikan sneezed and shivered. She blew her nose hard and sneezed again.

"Mikan, are you not feeling well?" Misaki shouted from the living room.

Stepping out of her bedroom, Mikan replied weakly, "I'm fine. I just felt cold all of the sudden."

"Because Nogi-san has a cold too," Natsume interrupted as he took a sip of hot coffee.

"Nogi-san?" Misaki wondered aloud and stared blankly at Mikan. "Did you get a cold from that person?"

Mikan stared daggers at Natsume and answered, "Of course not. I'm perfectly fine."

Just then, Tsubasa burst into the living room with a stressed look on his face as he shouted, "Mikan! I need your help! Please go to the tool shop and buy a small screw driver. My screwdriver has broken into half!"

"For what?"

"To fix Natsume's computer," Tsubasa replied and took out a few notes from his wallet. "Here is the money."

Mikan took the money and asked, "What about Onii-san? He is just relaxing with a cup of coffee with Mum."

"Oh," Tsubasa spoke and turned to Natsume. "Natsume, you must help me with the motherboard while Mikan will go and help us to buy a small screwdriver."

"Alright," Natsume sighed while putting down the cup of coffee and followed Tsubasa into his bedroom.

Mikan changed into her casual clothes and left the house hastily. She went to a nearby tool shop and bought a screwdriver before heading back home. It was quite late at night but there were still many activities going on.

"Andou-san?"

Mikan turned around and saw someone standing behind her in a long loose dress.

"I... Ibaragi-san?" Mikan spoke with her eyes wide opened. "What are you doing here?"

Flashes of bad memories came running back to Mikan. Though the engagement had only broken recently, the memories seemed long ago. Maybe because she had totally forgotten about it.

"I had an appointment," Nobara replied. "What about you? Little girl doesn't walk in the dark alone."

Mikan narrowed her eyes at her and retorted, "I'm big enough to take care myself."

Then, Mikan's eyes trailed to Nobara's stomach. It was still quite flat but it had definitely grown bigger. That meant that the foetus was fine; she just hoped so.

"How is your child?" Mikan continued.

Nobara coughed and replied nonchalantly, "Luckily, he's fine or else, I would have sued your brother. Speaking of your brother, he must have already told you the secret since he doesn't have much time left."

"Secret? Doesn't have much time left?" Mikan wondered aloud. "What are you blabbering about? What do you mean by he doesn't have much time left?"

Nobara's eyes widened in shock but later, she coughed again and shook her head as if to show her disappointment.

"It seems that he doesn't plan to tell you a thing either, not even a million years later," Nobara said as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing loudly. "How pathetic..."

"Then, tell me the secret! What is his secret that had caused him so much trouble?" Mikan interrupted her.

Nobara looked away and pursed her lips tightly. There was no way she would break Natsume's promise, even though they had broken up. As for Mikan, she knew that secret was somehow got to do with her too. If not, why didn't he tell her but tell Nobara instead? It was fishy.

"Please tell me, Ibaragi-san!" Mikan pleaded as she cluthed onto the hem of Nobara's blouse.

"Sorry, I can't. A secret is always a secret," Nobara muttered solemnly.

"If you tell me, I will do anything for you!"

Nobara pushed Mikan's hands aside and shouted, "No means no, Andou-san! Why are you so desperate to know his secret? It's not your business at all!"

"I... I want to know... I want to help him... That secret... Does it even involve me? I want to know so I could help him," Mikan stammered and looked down on the ground.

"What makes you think that the secret involves you?"

Mikan placed her hands over her heart and mumbled, "It's just a premonition... or... you know, feeling."

"Then, tell me the truth. Do you still like your brother?"

Mikan looked up and shook her head immediately.

"I mean, as in romantically."

She shook her head again.

"Really?"

Mikan nodded.

Nobara sighed hopelessly and waved her hand in the air, "Then, telling you that secret is useless."

Mikan jerked and quickly protested, "But why does it got to do with my feelings for him? I don't get it."

"You don't have to get it, Andou-san. You don't have to..."

"What if I say I still like him romantically? Will you still tell me the secret?" Mikan interjected.

"Maybe, but do you seriously like him in that way? I guess not anymore," Nobara sniggered and tugged her curly hair behind her ear.

"I... I don't know... I tried to convince myself that I don't like him so... I don't know how successful it has been. In any case, could you please tell me his secret? I don't want to be left hanging like an idiot."

"Fine then. Do you really want to know?"

Mikan nodded.

"Your life might change after hearing it. So, do you still want to know?"

She nodded impatiently as she tightened her grip around the screwdriver. She wanted to know how shameful and secretive it was. She wanted to know what exactly Natsume was thinking. For all these while, she had been wondering like an idiot about what the secret was.

"To keep his long secret short, our beloved Natsume Andou... no, I mean, Hyuuga is in love with you."

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up to Chapter 32. Unlike the usual first-chapter-of-each-part-is-a-filler-chapter, this chapter is important in the upcoming development of each character. :)  
**

******Next, I would like to thank those who had reviewed Chapter 31. Thanks for all those encouragements. Hope to hear more from you again! :D**

******Here are the reviewers:  
**

**- Scarlet Ammo 19**  
**- CuteChibiNekoChan**  
**_-_ Guest**  
**- Natsumemikan123**  
**- NanaShinozaki**  
**- lisaOpine**  
**- me enamore de ti**  
**- mooshy3712**  
**- Manga Ren**  
**- AnimeMango**  
**- robin chan 66**  
**- seraphim. 159**  
**- HQ-pyon**  
**- CreationsGoneAwry**  
**- Gruesome Deaths**  
**- Coldheart12**  
**- MinaSakura**  
**- SkippyWorks. KFP**  
**- aurora0914**  
**- xXMysticCandyXx**  
**- Michelle Potter-Black**  
**- smart**  
**- Millenium Snow**  
**- moshi moshi gal**  
**- Sariko-chan723  
**

**********Lastly, ****I would also like to thank those who had story alerted and favourited this story. :)  
**

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! :)_  
_**


End file.
